Jugando a ser Dios
by DMirime
Summary: Una Vieja historia que contar, en ella nos remontamos al pasado cuando las cartas Clow y los guardianes fueron creados, ¿que sucedio en esa epoca?, ¿quien era Clow?, ¿quienes le rodeaban?¿cuales eran sus sentimientos?.
1. Dos extraños jugadores: Hopkins Matthew ...

Un fic de Card Captor Sakura Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes   
mencionados en este texto son   
Copyright (c) CLAMP Jugando A Ser Dios 

POR: Darkness

  

_El que tiene el poder de la creación lo tiene todo... _INTOCABLE****

**ADVERTENCIA: **

_Este fic maneja un poco el _**_Seinen ai_**_(No, no estoy tan corrompida como para llegar al Yaoi... ja, ja, ni yo me la creo),  por lo que puede  resultar ofensivo para algunas personas... _

**_ACLARACIONES:_**

– Tanto el Shonen ai ( Amor entre chicos ) como el Seinen ai ( Amor entre hombres jóvenes ) tratan de relaciones homosexuales [aunque no estoy segura si será válido en este caso, ya que Yue no es hombre ni mujer], desde un punto de vista romántico (inclusive a veces un poco sensual) o desapercibida (muy extraño pero cierto) hasta un tierno beso.

– El Yaoi es un tanto más fuerte; abarca las caricias, los besos, los pensamientos prohibidos de los personajes [lo malo de esto es que muchos autores (hispanohablantes o no) caen en la vulgaridad... espero sinceramente no sea mi caso U_U] hasta las relaciones sexuales. 

– Bueno creí que sería apropiado dar una pequeña idea de la manera como tomo estos términos, para así sepan más o menos lo que les espera dentro del fic... Ah! Cierto, cuando digo "el mago" o "el hechicero" me refiero sólo a Clow. 

atte.:

Darkness

Ahora sí, pasemos con la historia:

**PRIMERA PARTE: **

**"Dos extraños jugadores: Hopkins Matthew & Read Li Clow". **

Tomé prestado la Luna ("el sol") para iluminar tu rostro Con el mar bañé tu cuerpo de misterios, Gracias al viento alenté en ti el aire, Esculpí tu sonrisa con un par de relámpagos, ¡Robé a Dios el poder sobre La Vida y La Muerte! Para crearte. 

Castillo Oscar.

        La Época comprendida entre 1638 y 1648 durante el siglo XVII, fue de gran inestabilidad y guerras (sobre todo políticas), en toda Europa. Pero Francia e Inglaterra fueron dos de los lugares donde más se resintió. La Francia, en esos momentos bajo el gobierno del cardenal Mazarino, sucesor de Juan du Plessis (cardenal de Richelieu) , enfrentaba a sus "silenciosos" protestantes, pues gran parte de la población quería ver muerto al cardenal y que Luis XIV tomará el poder, además de enfrentar una posible guerra con España; fue entonces cuando decidieron pedirle ayuda a Inglaterra.  Sin embargo la situación de la Gran Bretaña no era mejor; La rebelión de Cromwell puso a temblar el trono de Carlos I, lo cual fue a parar a la Guerra Civil en 1642. Pero estos no eran sus únicos problemas; debido a la inestabilidad política del trono, la superstición y el miedo fue creciendo y se liberó en las terribles "Cacerías de Brujas"... Y es aquí donde empieza esta historia. 

Las brujas o hechiceros eran humanos malditos, corrompidos por Satanás o que tenían pactos con él. Se mezclaban con la gente normal, por lo que era muy difícil reconocerlos, pero generalmente actuaban de forma diferente a los demás y eran acompañados por animales de negro pelaje. Por fuerza tenían que ser viejos y feos, de rostros arrugados y largas narices, aunque había veces en las que tomaban la apariencia de mujeres o hombres jóvenes e inclusive atractivos, por lo que la belleza física era  motivo de sospechas. Las brujas durante la noche debían usar viejas y polvorientas ropas  color negro, volar sobre una escoba y siempre atentar contra la vida de los niños; los hechiceros o magos eran menos comunes, pero sí existían, debían  traer largas túnicas negras y sombreros puntiagudos...  O por lo menos esas eran las creencias populares. 

Mientras que en el resto de Europa a los acusados de brujas (os) eran sometidos a diversas torturas y después quemados en la hoguera; en Inglaterra  (donde no estaba permitido el maltrato) eran llevadas ante un tribunal y juzgados, a los culpables los ahorcaban...  Pero antes tenían que hacerlos confesar que sí eran brujas (os) y para ello eran sometidas a terribles interrogatorios donde la presión sicología y las privaciones de comida, agua y sol les hacían confesar, aunque fuera mentira... Poco tiempo después se dio a conocer un método mucho más rápido: amarraban las manos y los pies a las acusadas y las arrojaban a un lago, si salían a flote eran culpables, pues estaban recibiendo ayuda de Satanás o eran demasiado malvadas y el agua las arrojaba fuera de sus profundidades,  si la mujer no salía a flote era inocente, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque tendría que ahogarse. Este método fue impuesto por el más célebre cazador de bujas: Matthew Hopkins. 

Claro esta que sí había brujas y hechiceros pero jamás llevaron a la horca a alguno de ellos; eran demasiado asuntos cómo para dejarse atrapar. Además su apariencia y tipo de magia  no corresponde a las ideas  que los aldeanos de los pueblos tenían. Cada brujo en general vestía raro (según su rango, lugar de procedencia o Clan al que pertenecían) y usando un tipo de magia diferente; negra, blanca,  astral o espiritual. La magia negra era la más común, no por malvada sino por ser de ataque; era responsabilidad de cada practicante hacia que camino dirigirla [el bien o el mal]. 

El más grande hechicero de la historia, que utilizaba todo tipo de magia, además de Occidental y Oriental, fue Clow Read Li, descendiente del Clan Li (Temidos por el potencial de sus miembros y la antigüedad de sus conjuros), se encontraba en esos momentos en su tierra natal Inglaterra y el destino le llevó a quedarse en Anglia del Este, mismo lugar donde estaba M. Hopkins... 

*-*-*-*-* 

Apenas salió el sol él ya estaba levantado, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas pero le prometió a Ella visitarla. Comenzó a vestirse conforme a la época, mientras meditaba un poco; ya había pasado casi un mes desde que regresó a Inglaterra, creyó que al volver a Anglia del Este encontraría un poco de paz y algo que llenara aquel extraño vacío, pero se equivocó. Había veces en las que odiaba ser tan diferente a la gente normal, porque ser diferente implica estar solo, y ya estaba harto de su soledad. 

Frunció el ceño al mirarse al espejo, aquel sombrero negro con la hebilla dorada de un cinto no le gustaba, así que le dejó sobre la cama; recogió sus cabellos en una coleta (los llevaba un poco más abajo de los hombros), al ser lacios no le daban problemas, dio una última checada a su figura en el espejo, sonrió, tomó sus lentes y salió de la casa. 

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto caminar por aquellas calles sin pavimentar habría visto a un hombre fresco, vivo, encantador y divertido; quien lo tratara se encontraría frente a alguien que constantemente esta en el centro de atención, pero suficientemente equilibrado para que no se le suba a la cabeza; pero aquel que hablara con él y que [sobretodo] lo escuchara se daría cuanta de que es muy humano, con dudas y temores, y que se siente terriblemente solo y perdido... como todos los demás... 

Detuvo su caminar frente a una gran casa, con paso lento se acercó y tocó la puerta. Momentos después esta se abrió y se asomó una rechoncha mujer de avanzada edad y piel negra, quien al ver a su visitante suspiró aliviada y le sonrió. 

- Sr. Read, pase por favor le esta esperando la señorita West.-  

  El hombre le regresó la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que asintió. La señora abrió la puerta y le invitó a pasar. Le condujo hacia una habitación en el segundo piso; era como una pequeña sala de estar. Después la mujer tocó la puerta de la izquierda. 

- Miss Anne, el joven Read Clow está aquí.-  

- Hazle pasar.- Fue la respuesta casi inmediata de una jovial voz. 

Una vez dentro Clow cerró la puerta. Dentro estaban dos mujeres; la una sentada en el suelo con un libro en las manos y  la otra se encontraba sobre una silla mecedora. La primera, la más joven (de 17 años apenas cumplidos) se incorporó dejando en una pequeña mesita frente a la mecedora su libro. Miró a Clow con extrema alegría, el hechicero la saludo cortésmente un tanto sorprendido; la chica estaba bellamente maquillada, sus cabellos rubios estaban sujetados de tal forma que caían por su espalda desnuda en forma de cascada, traía puesto un vestido escotado con encajes blancos, de seda verde. 

- Mi querida Anne West, ¿Por qué tan elegante?.- Dijo el hombre al momento de besar la mano envuelta en un guante de la dama. 

- ¿Lo cree de verdad Sr. Read?.-  Contesto ella con un leve sonrojo -... Me han invitado unos parientes de mi madre a una fiesta en Londres.- 

- Ah!, La capital. Sin embargo hará por lo menos 3 horas en llegar.- 

- Lo sé, por eso pienso salir cuanto antes... me preguntaba si usted... .- Terminó en voz baja mirando por unos segundos hacia atrás, a su compañera de cuarto. 

- No se preocupe.- Agregó el mago adivinando sus pensamientos.- Yo he venido precisamente a cuidarla. Y por favor no me hable de usted, sólo dígame Clow.- 

La otra mujer estaba sentada en una silla mecedora frente a un ventanal; aquella era a la que el hombre venía  a ver, se llamaba Rebecca West. Era mayor que Anne por  6 años,  pero una extraña enfermedad le hacía parecer mucho más grande; sus cabellos antes rubios ahora eran entre blancos y plateados, había adelgazado en sobremanera hasta quedar casi en los huesos, pero a pesar de esto, todavía conservaba su rostro de querubín.  Sus ojos eran tan distantes y de un color indefinido (A veces grises, violentas o azules). Rebecca inspiraba una gran ternura a Clow. 

-  ¿Cómo has estado?.- Le preguntó, sabía que no obtendría respuesta; su enfermedad era algo parecido al autismo. 

- "Luna" se encuentra bien... .- 

Clow volteó a verla, pues la chica habló un poco golpeado, como si escupiera las palabras. 

- Luna... .- Regresó la vista a la mujer . Ella era conocida en el pueblo como "Luna" por su aspecto y peculiar belleza. 

Aquel día lo pasaría con Rebecca. 

Por primera vez en tres semanas bostezó a sus anchas. Había estaba trabajando día y noche; matar brujas no era tarea fácil. En especial cuando él mismo  tenía que preparar la evidencia en contra de sus acusados, para que el juez les declarará culpable. ¿Y qué esperaban? Las acusadas de brujas normalmente tenían enemigos en la comunidad y eran denunciados por estos. Aquella era una forma rápida y cómoda, pero algo cara, para deshacerse de las personas indeseables... Cierto que había quienes no merecían morir de esa forma tan vulgar, pero después de todo ¿Y a él que le importaba con tal de que la paga fuera buena? Tenía que admitir que la razón principal de su éxito era su crueldad. 

¿Existían las brujas realmente? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Él mismo, Matthew Hopkins, las había visto actuar una que otra vez! Lo más extraño era que siempre que intentaba agarrarlas simplemente se desaparecían. 

Alzó la vista y vio  a través del ventanal a la casa que tenía a un lado, a las hermanas West, se deleitaba observando a la más joven.  Descubrió que hablaba animadamente con otra persona, parecía ser un hombre.... sí y creía saber quien era, pero luego se ocuparía de él.  Dirigió sus ojos a Rebecca y frunció el ceño: algún día se desharía de aquel estorbo... ¡Solamente él podía desaparecer a todas las brujas, y Luna no era la excepción! ¡La mano divina le había uncido para aquella misión!... 

Un carruaje se detuvo frente a la puerta de los West y distinguió la esbelta figura de Anne salir y encaramarse al transporte. Acto seguido la mitad del cuerpo de la joven se asomaba por la ventana despidiéndose energéticamente de las dos personas paradas en la puerta. Al momento que el carruaje avanzaba su mano se acercó a sus labios, y Anne lanzó un beso; Hopkins miró la escena intrigado y con una curiosidad creciente, estaba totalmente seguro que aquel beso iba dirigido al hombre parado junto a Hanna, ama de llaves de los West. 

Clow se encogió de hombros con un visible sonrojo. 

- Ni un comentario, por favor.- Le dijo a Hanna quien le miraba con una sonrisa pícara, y al escuchar aquel comentario sólo pudo reírse.  

- Oh, vamos Sr. Read, la trae muerta.- 

El mago no contestó y se dirigió al cuarto de "Luna". Recogió el libro que antes leyese Anne y se sentó en el suelo  frente a Rebecca.  

- Así que te estaban leyendo "La Cenicienta"... .- 

Le sonrió con ternura mientras sacaba una baraja. A Rebecca  parecía gustarle los juegos de cartas. 

Comenzó a colocarlas sobre una pequeña mesa. 

-¿Sabes una cosa?.- Dijo jugueteado con la "reina de corazones rojos".- Sería grandioso que dieras una orden y esta reina por poner un ejemplo saliera de la carta dispuesta a cumplirla... ¿No te parece?.- 

A Clow le gustaba hablarle a Luna, sentía un gran alivio al hacerlo, pues aunque conocía a muchas personas en todo el mundo, no tenía más que un amigo: Ella. Rebecca era la única con quien compartía todo, era la única en Anglia del Este que conocía su secreto, que él practicaba la "brujería". Y estaba totalmente convencido que no lo traicionaría. 

Sin darse cuenta pasó toda la mañana y la tarde con Rebecca; fue gracias a la interrupción de  Hanna que se dio cuenta de que ya eran las diez de la noche Apenado se disculpó (en aquel tiempo era mal visto que un hombre se quedara tan tarde en una casa ajena, sobretodo en los aposentos de una dama), partió pues rumbo a su casa, aunque no tenía muchas ganas, después de todo, nadie lo esperaba, ni tan siquiera Danna, su ama de llaves. 

Vagó por la pequeña ciudad, que más se asemejaba a un pueblo, hasta llegar al centro, donde vio a mucha gente reunida alrededor de un hombre, de castaños cabellos y piel cobriza, con un fino bigote y una escasa barba bien cuidada. 

-"Escúchenme amigos míos"-Decía-"No podemos permitir que malditas criaturas, como lo son las brujas, anden entre nosotros. ¡Son adoradores de Satanás! Se revuelcan entre sus sábanas con él con tal de obtener sus poderes mágicos. ¿Qué pasaría si alguna de estas mujeres o (por que no?) hombres se nos acercan? ¡Seriamos contaminados y ya no podríamos entrar al paraíso prometido por Dios! Es por ello que debemos exterminarlos. Y  nadie mejor que yo para lograrlo! Pues fui envestido por Dios para hacerlo!!.- 

Y los aldeanos aplaudían. Clow movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, lentamente, en signo de gran decepción. 

-"Ustedes, amigos, sólo tienen que decirme a quien creen  bruja o hechicero, más una pequeña suma (para pagar mis honorarios), y yo les mostraré la verdadera identidad de aquella persona... Y nosotros, todo el pueblo, le daremos la justa muerte en la horca!".- 

Nuevamente los aldeanos aplaudieron, algunos se acercaron a hablar con aquel hombre e inclusive le abrazaron: pero Clow vio con agrado como varios más se retiraban con cara asqueada. 

"Bueno"-Pensó-"Por lo menos queda un poco de cordura por estos alrededores".- 

Emprendió camino a casa otra vez, alejándose de aquel barullo. 

- Espere!.- La misma voz que estuviese hablando en público hace unos momentos le llamó.- Sí, le hablo a usted, Sr. Read.- 

Clow paró y volteó para tenerlo frente a frente. 

-Disculpe, pero me parece que no tengo el honor de conocerlo.- Dijo con calma. 

-Hopkins, Matthew Hopkins, Para servile.- 

-Es un placer. Soy Read Li Clow.- 

-Sí, lo se. El apellido de su familia es muy conocido... sobretodo por ser de los primeros que quemó la santa inquisición.- 

 El hechicero tardó en responder, tratando de averiguar que había tras aquellas palabras cargadas de veneno. 

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?.- 

-Nada. Pero me parece que no le simpatizo... .- 

-No puede decir eso, acabamos de conocernos.- 

-Ja!... Creo que no me di a entender;  mi plática sobre las brujas no le agrado, ¿Verdad?.- 

-Tal vez, pero no fui al único... además las brujas no existen.- 

  Dijo esto tratando de adoptar una actitud indiferente, para saber cómo reaccionaría el cazador. 

-Oh! Un escéptico.- Sonrió maliciosamente dejando a relucir uno de sus colmillos (un poco más alargado que los de la gente normal)  como si de un lobo se tratase.- Déjeme informarle que las brujas si existen y están más cerca de lo que piensa; un claro ejemplo es la señorita. West.- 

 - ¿Anne?.- 

- No. Me refiero a Luna.- 

- Por favor, Rebecca no es ninguna bruja.- 

  - Tal vez no, pero sí está maldita por una de esas criaturas. Luna ya es un estorbo para la linda Anne, y a los estorbos hay que eliminarlos... ¿No le parece Sr. Read?.- 

   Clow frunció el ceño; ¿Quién se creía aquel tipo? ¿Con que motivo lo detenía en la calle para sostener tan improductiva conversación? Y ¿ Por qué hablaba así de su Luna? 

- No existe nadie más adecuado para deshacerse de ella que yo, así que no le sorprenda que un día llegue a la casa West y no la encuentre.- 

- Dice eso como si usted realmente tuviera derecho de acabar con su vida.- 

- Claro que sí... Yo decido quien debe vivir y quien muere.- 

 El hechicero no contestó, aquel cazador comenzaba a desagradarle. 

-... ¿Sabe? Creo que tiene un problema.- 

- Ah!.- Exclamó Hopkins con gran interés.- Y según usted Sr. Read, ¿Cuál?.- 

-Me parece que se siente con la superioridad de un ser divino... creo que se le llama "Complejo de Dios".- 

Hopkins se echó a reír. 

-Oh por favor! Ja! Yo no me creo Dios... Yo SOY Dios.- 

  Clow parpadeó varias veces, la seguridad con la que Matthew había dicho aquellas palabras esa asombrosa; parecía que realmente se lo creía.  

Estaba sentado sobre un sillón, su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado, apoyando el rostro en sus manos entrelazadas, sus codos sobre las rodillas; aquella postura la tomaba para pensar mejor o simplemente para poder observar el fuego de la chimenea. A su lado sobre una mesa una copa a medio llenar de ginebra.  

La casa estaba terriblemente silenciosa, solamente podía escuchar su propia respiración y sus pensamientos hacían un espantoso eco. 

Esa noche Danna no se encontraba en casa; bueno, ella realmente no vivía allí pero venía a cocinar y hacer los quehaceres. Vivía donde terminaba la pequeña ciudad antes de comenzar la pradera, por lo que  tardaría unos 15 minutos a pie llegar a su casa una vez terminados sus deberes. Él le había insistido que se mudara a la casa pero ella se negó  alegando que sería de mala suerte, era supersticiosa, de creencias paganas.  No tenía idea  de que a quién servía era en realidad un hechicero y aunque  lo sospechaba aún así le era leal.  Era una mujer que fácilmente pasaba los 40 años,  un tanto huraña y de modales toscos, pero agradable una vez que la tratabas... a diferencia de ese cazador, quien ante la aristocracia se mostraba como un dulce conejo desamparado, pero en cuanto le dabas la espalda te mordía la yugular con sus dientes de lobo... 

Era curioso como sus pensamientos cambiaban de rumbo.  

Volteó hacía la ventana y vio a la luna llena en todo su esplendor; ¡Como le fascinaba la luna! La consideraba tan hermoso, mágica, aislada y callada, pero reina de la noche. A veces deseaba que existiera un ser parecido a ella; aunque  estaba convencido que lo más cercano que encontraría sería Rebecca... 

Tomó del vaso, dejando que la ginebra quemara su garganta. Se recostó sobre el sillón de terciopelo rojo, con los ojos cerradas, en un ademán reflexivo, mientras hacía girar el líquido en la copa. 

"Rebecca..." murmuró. 

 Al abrir los ojos observó sobre la chimenea una baraja. 

"¿Y si fuera posible?..." 

Al momento se levantó y se dirigió a  uno de los estantes del cuarto, que era una gran habitación y  empujó un libro, acto seguido se movió  aquel librero dejando a relucir una puerta. Dentro era una habitación amplia de ladrillo,  con gruesos tomos apilados en casi todo el suelo, sobre las mesas y en unos estantes de la pared; En aquel lugar estaban  TODOS sus libros de magia.  Revisó un poco algunos títulos y eligió siete mientras despejaba una mesa de madera para acomodarse. Clow se sentó en una silla, se ajustó los lentes y comenzó a leer a la luz de unas velas durante toda la loche. 

Una semana más tarde y después de haber estudiado cada noche decidió que ya era tiempo de practicar aquel hechizo; pensaba crear cartas mágicas con vida propia.  En un cuarto casi vacío en su totalidad  (con sólo una especie de mesa de piedra, sobre la cual había unos papeles, libros y una pluma de ganso con su respectivo tintero) preparó unas velas que en aquel tiempo clasificarían como "mágicas" en forma de círculo en el centro; él se paró frente a la mesa de piedra quitando su contenido y colocando unos pergaminos. 

Para aquella ocasión se vistió con sus ropas de mago, las cuales consistían en; una bata blanca de  seda que llegaba a sus pies, sostenida en la cintura por una cinta gruesa negra; sobre esto llevaba una especie de chaleco de manga larga color azul claro en cuyos bordes había grabados dorados y terminaban a la altura de los pies con curiosos cascabeles; sobre eso  traía un gran capa negra de cuello grande y blanco, que parecía abrocharse por en frente, donde llevaba bordado con fino hilo dorado la mitad de un sol encerrado en un círculo a la derecha y la izquierda la mitad de una luna, igualmente encerrado en un círculo. 

Una vez que se hubo acomodado sacó una pequeña llave, la cual extendió en la palma de su mano. 

"**_Llave_**_ **que guardas el poder de la oscuridad**_" Comenzó a decir con suave voz el conjuro en inglés "**_muestra tu verdadera forma ante Clow quien ha aceptado esta misión contigo. Libérate!_**"  

Apenas terminó de decir la última palabra cuando la llave comenzó a crecer hasta tomar la forma de un báculo dorado con un sol en la punta. 

Se concentró mientras recitaba un hechizo en una extraña mezcla de inglés con chino ; una columna de energía se desprendió de su cuerpo haciendo vibrar el cuarto y volando todos los papeles de su lugar, menos el pergamino el cual sostenía con una mano.  Según lo que había leído él tenía que pensar en darle una forma a la carta y asignarle un elemento... En ese momento lo primero que se le ocurrió fue el fuego, trazó un rostro en su imaginación, lo pintó y lo perfeccionó, al cabo de unos segundos golpeó con su báculo el aire, justo frente el círculo de velas (apagando el fuego), toda la energía se acumuló en un solo punto, y tomó la forma de una carta... la cual se dirigió a sus manos. 

Clow la miró sorprendido ¡Había sido tan fácil! No ocupó mucha de su magia; entonces se preguntó cómo era posible que contados magos solamente crearan ese tipo de cartas...  pronto lo averiguaría.  

Por el momento la pregunta más importante era: ¿Cómo utilizar la carta?. 

Decidió intentar algo simple lanzó la carta al aire y la golpeó ligeramente con su báculo, repitiendo "Firey". Al instante un especie de fuego apareció y tomó la forma de una pequeña hada color rojo. 

-Muy bien.- Dijo Clow, mientras le sonreía.- Probaremos tu poder, Enciende las velas.- 

Sin embargo la carta lejos de obedecer creó un remolino de fuego que atacó al hechicero; este rápidamente formó un escudo mágico a su alrededor. 

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- Preguntó a la pequeña criatura que sonrió imitando su  gesto anterior, al momento de volver a atacarlo.  Entonces el hechicero reunió todo su poder mágico en una palabra: "Alto". 

A escasos centímetros de su báculo (el cual había levantado hacia ella) Firey se detuvo. Clow se dio cuenta que para controlar a una carta hacía falta mucho poder mágico. Sonrió con orgullo eso no representaba ningún problema.  

En tres días creó 20 cartas, basándose primeramente en los elemento, para después seguir con cosas menos... comunes, prueba de ello eran la carta "dulce" (qué utilizaba para crear repostería, a Clow le encantaban los dulces)  y "Movimiento" (cuya única función era mover pequeños objetos inanimados de un lugar a otro), esta carta la utilizaba más que nada en deberes domésticos .  

En aquellos tres días estudió un viejo pergamino en latín, hablaba de un poderoso conjuro que casi nadie se atrevía a realizar; la creación de seres vivos a partir de la magia... 

Pero bueno, cerró el pergamino y se puso en pie, rumbo  a la puerta de la entrada. Impaciente tomó las cartas y las guardó en sus pantalones, ya quería mostrárselas a Luna. En el camino a la casa West se detuvo frente a una pared en la cual había un cartelón que decía así: "Circo hermanos Leach (bla, bla)  pasen a ver a nuestros aterradores leones y a su atrevido domador (bla, bla)... " 

-Leones... .- Murmuró, viendo atentamente a los felinos; uno de ellos tenía un color extraño, como el dorado del maíz y su melena era color bronce. Por unos segundos se lo imaginó sin melena. 

-Read Li Clow!!!!.- 

 Hasta que una chica apareció aparentemente  de la nada. 

-Anne!.- 

-... Ya extrañábamos su visita... .- 

  - Pero si solo fueron tres días.- 

Anne se dio la vuelta murmurando un "a mi me pareció más tiempo".  A veces la actitud de la chica parecía demasiado infantil. 

- Ah!! Un circo!.- Sonrió como una chiquilla de siete años emocionada, al ver el cartel delante de ella. 

- ¿Te gustan los circos?.- 

- Bueno, la verdad no los conozco; ¿Usted a estado en uno?.- 

- Un par de veces.- 

- ¿Y son lindos?.- 

- Pues, si.- 

- ¿Qué le parece si nosotros dos vamos?!!.- 

  Clow la miró, no estaba sorprendido; las palabras "timidez" y "vergüenza" no se encontraban en el vocabulario de Anne,  parecían haber sido sustituidas por "descaro" y  "cortante sinceridad".  Pero antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta la chica se agachó para recoger algo del suelo. 

- Mira una carta- Dijo observándola, Clow la reconoció como suya. 

- Ah! Me pertenece, pretendía llevárselas a tu hermana.- 

-...  Entonces tómala... .- Y se la ofreció, pero al momento de que el mago la tomara Anne la retiro – Mejor no.- 

- ¿Eh?.- 

- No Sr. Read, hasta que me de un SÍ por respuesta.- 

-Si lo que deseas es un SÍ .- Dijo un hombre a sus espaldas tomando la carta de las manos de la chica – Yo puedo darte muchos.- 

- Ah! Hopkins!.- 

"Rayos" pensó Clow, cuando Hopkins jugueteó con la carta; además, ¿de donde conocía a Anne? ¿Por qué se hablaban con tanta famirialidad?. 

- ¿Qué es esto?.- Preguntó el cazador de brujas. 

-  Es mía. Pertenece a un juego de barajas que llevaba para Rebecca. ... Buenos días Sr. Hopkins.- 

- Buenos días Clow.- Dijo con aire desdeñoso.- Nunca había visto una carta tan rara... "Windy"; ¿Por qué va a decir una carta eso? ¿De que juego es?.- 

- De uno Japonés.- Mintió. 

- ¿Y viene en ingles?.. Bueno...- Dijo sin tomarle más importancia al asunto, y dirigiéndose a Anne : - Vámonos Señorita West, su padre la espera.- 

- De acuerdo.  Nos veremos después Sr. Read.- Dijo al momento de guiñarle un ojo. 

   Matthew Hopkins caminó detrás de ella,  al cabo de unos cuantos pasos se regresó y entregó la carta al mago. 

- Eso.- Dijo mirándolo sobre su hombro.- Nos veremos después.- 

        Dejó a relucir nuevamente su colmillo de lobo.  A Clow le pareció que aquellas últimas palabras fueran una amenaza. 

El sol de la mañana  brillaba sobre su cabeza, intenso.  Pensó en el pergamino y el los guardianes; definitivamente "hoy" sería el día en que ellos nacerían, o por lo menos uno. Después de todo, ya no tenía prisa de ir a la casa West; de las pocas personas a las que no soportaba se encontraba Matthew Hopkins y si él estaba en aquella casa no sentía deseos de ir. Lo lamentó un poco, tenía muchos deseos de ver a Rebecca, pero esto retrazaría su encuentro. 

        Ya a su casa se preparó para llevar a cabo aquel hechizo. 

          - Dos criaturas.- Pensó en voz alta frente al círculo con el pergamino en las manos- Dos guardianes, cuyo poder mágico este basado en el sol y la luna,  la luz y la oscuridad, el ying y el yang... .- 

        Después de un momento comenzó con el hechizo.  Un aura dorada lo rodeó y la energía se dispersó por toda la habitación, haciéndola vibrar.  La intensidad del movimiento fue tanta que todos los cristales de las ventanas estallaron en mil pedazos, mientras las cortinas se incendiaban. Toda la magia se reunió sobre el círculo, creando una especie de pequeño sol,  el cual empezó a tomar forma: cuatro extremidades cubiertas de un pelaje dorado;  dos pequeñas alas en la espalda, doradas también;  la cabeza era la de un felino, un joven león sin melena... 

El mago cayó  de rodillas respirando agitadamente; había ocupado casi por completo su magia. Pero al ver como  la criatura tirada en el suelo, comenzaba a despertar, olvido su cansancio y se acercó  a él. 

- Bienvenido a la vida  cachorro, mi nombre es Clow y yo te he regalado esta oportunidad.- Le sonrió con ternura, mientras el león lo miraba, con sus ojos dorados como si tratara de  entender . 

"Keroberos", ese fue el nombre del joven león, del guardián del sol.  Le tomó al hechicero  dos meses  enseñarle lo básico;  hablar, leer, comprender...  le sorprendía su habilidad para comunicarse, era demasiado expresivo y extremadamente activo.  Todos los días había que andar detrás de él vigilando que no se metiera en problemas... sobretodo a la hora de comer, le preocupaba que el guardián comiera tanto, después de todo "teóricamente" no necesitaba alimento más que la magia del mago para sobrevivir. 

El hecho de que camine un león por las calles puede causar bastante pánico, sobretodo en la gente que no esta acostumbrada a verlos,  pero la situación se resuelve fácilmente sin necesidad de recurrir a algún hechizo; sólo basta un poco de "poder de convencimiento".  Keroberos observaba todo el lugar con verdadero interés, en sus dos meses de vida  jamás había salido más allá del jardín de la casa, por lo que cuando veía en el pueblo le parecía maravilloso; aunque se sentía un tanto incómodo,  la gente se le quedaba viendo, algunas veces con un rostro horrorizado....  y eso que ni tan siquiera tría sus alas. 

- Amo.- Dijo en voz baja - ¿Quiénes son todos estos seres? ¿por qué me miran así?.- 

- Son seres humanos, personas, y te miran así por que no están acostumbrados a ver a un león.- 

- ¿Y ellos también tienen magia?.- 

- No... no todos.- 

- Me gustaría hablar con ellos... .- 

- Pero no puedes.- 

- ¿Por qué no?.- 

  Clow suspiró. 

- Son diferentes. Nunca lo entenderían.-  Alzó la vista y señalo con un discreto movimiento de cabeza a algunos niños que jugaban - Mira para allá Keroberos,  ¿Los vez?.- 

- Si, ¿Qué son? ¿Son humanos también? Se ven un poco más pequeños... .- 

- Son niños. Si buscas en todo el planeta jamás encontraras ser más puro y más maduro que ellos; nunca discriminan ni mienten, confían en la gente sin necesidad de que les expliquen las razones que tienen para llevar a cabo las cosas... con ellos si puedes hablar.- 

- Niños... ¿ Cuanto tiempo tienen?.- 

- Tal vez unos 5 o 6 años... .- 

-¿Puedo... puedo acercarme?.- 

- Adelante.  Pero se prudente.- 

El guardián se acercó a los chiquillos mientras Clow se recargaba contra una pared, observándolo. 

- Vaya,  en un placer volver a verlo por el pueblo después de dos meses, en los que no aparecía ni su sombra.- 

Por el tono tan cortante en que fue dicho esto, el mago reconoció en seguida de quien se trataba, no hubo necesidad de voltear  a verlo. 

- Y supongo que usted me habrá extrañado mucho ¿no?.- 

  Hopkins sonrió sarcásticamente. 

- Puede que si y puede que no.  Descúbrelo.- 

           Nuevamente el veneno, ¿A caso ese hombre no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera escupirlo?. Se giró y al hacerlo se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Matthew, aquello no le agradó en lo más mínimo. 

- Yo sé dos cosas que tu desconoces.- fueron sus únicas palabras. 

- ¿Cuáles?.- Preguntó por inercia. 

- Algo sucedió en la casa West.- 

        - ¿Qué?.- 

        El silencio y la sonrisa de Hopkins comenzaron a inquietarle. 

        -  ¿Deseas saberlo? Oh, de acuerdo: por fin sucedió.- 

        - ¿Qué cosa?.- 

        - Je, je.- 

        Hopkins le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y comenzó a retirarse; dejando a un Clow totalmente sorprendido, quien solo atino a preguntar: 

        - ¿Y que es lo otro que sabes?.- 

        - El secreto de alguien.- 

Y se retiró.  Clow se quedó pensando y al cabo de unos momentos decidió hacerle una visita a Anne, para cerciorarse. 

-Keroberos!! Ven, tenemos que irnos.- 

El león dorado, que en esos momentos se encontraba boca arriba casi muerto de la risa (los niños le hacían cosquillas), se levantó y se acercó a su amo. Los niños le siguieron. 

- ¿Es suyo señor?.-  Preguntó una chiquilla. 

- Sí lo es.- 

  - Es muy lindo!!.- 

    Keroberos hinchó en pecho, lleno de orgullo. 

- ¿Cómo te llamas niña?.- Preguntó sonriéndole. 

- Karen.- 

- Bien Karen, ¿Sabes algo de la familia West? ¿Qué ha pasado en su casa?.- 

- Mamá dice que alguien murió.- 

 Keroberos intentaba correr al mismo ritmo que su amo; era difícil, el hechicero avanzaba muy rápido.  No comprendía nada de eso, de repente su amo  salió corriendo sin decir nada y él tuvo que seguirlo.  Se detuvieron en una casa; Clow entró por la puerta y él esperó afuera en el patio; no importaba que sucediera, su amo se lo diría, siempre lo hacía. 

Entró en aquella habitación y se petrificó; no había nada allí. La mecedora, los estantes, el armario, todo estaba vacío. ¿Por qué?... No!, no!. 

 Escuchó unos débiles sollozos en el cuarto contiguo. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Anne; su rostro estaba enrojecido y gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. 

- ¿Anne West?.- 

- ¿ Sr. Read?.- 

 Al distinguirlo corrió hacia él y abrazó murmurando. 

- Rebecca... Dios, esta muerta... ¿por qué?.- 

Y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.  El hechicero se quedó en shock, analizando las palabras. 

- ¿Cuándo sucedió?.- Preguntó por fin. 

- Ayer... la encontramos muerta en su habitación. El médico dice que fue muerte natural.- 

Estaba sentado con la vista fija en un pequeño cofre, con las iniciales R. W.;  sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Abrió la tapa y vio dos juegos de aretes, pequeños, dorados, en cuyo centro había una piedra, en unos roja y en los otros violetas. El alhájelo había pertenecido a Luna, y Anne se lo había regalado, diciendo que hacía sería mejor y  eso hubiera sido lo que su hermana quería... 

 Keroberos no fue capaz de formular ninguna pregunta.  Nunca le había visto así, llevaba poco tiempo viviendo con él, pero por su forma de actuar podía deducir que siempre estaba contento, sin embargo al verlo ahora comenzaba a dudar. Se acercó a él y se echó a sus pies. 

   Pensó en Rebecca  hasta muy entrada la noche, se culpaba el haberla dejado sola durante tanto tiempo; sí habían sido dos meses y tres días...  Además Anne le informó que su padre había decidido, después de eso, viajar fuera del país, decía que aquella casa estaba embrujada... También perdería a Anne... No podía seguir pensando en ello, tenía que distraer su mente de alguna forma. Miró a Keroberos a sus pies; el guardián del sol. El sol, lo opuesto a la Luna...  Se levantó de un salto.  Ya era hora de  que el otro guardián naciera. 

Ataviado con sus vestimentas de hechicero se acercó al círculo de poder colocando las velas a su alrededor. Keroberos observaba todo, sin perder detalle. Aquella sería la primera (y tal vez única) vez que él viera semejante liberación de magia. 

El conjuro comenzó, con distintas palabras.  En lugar de rodearlo un fuego dorado, como sucedió con Keroberos, esta vez fue una luz plateada, muy brillante. Y sucedió lo mismo que en aquella primera ocasión: los cristales se partieron en miles de pedazos,  el fuego de las velas se extinguió... bajo la asombrada mirada del guardián del Sol la luz blanca empezó a adoptar una forma... ¿femenina?.... 

Pero por alguna razón no pudo concentrarse en lo que hacía, el recuerdo de Rebecca estaba latente en su memoria, no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ella: en sus cabellos plateados, largos y sedosos;  en su ojos de color indefinidos, fríos y distantes; en su esbelta figura de piel pálida... agitó la cabeza tratándose de concentrar en lo que sería el nuevo guardián de la Luna... La Luna... Luna...

Keroberos parpadeó varias veces intentándose asegurar de lo que había visto: la figura cambió de forma. 

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, ambos (Keroberos y Clow) pudieron ver  a un niño, de 12 años de edad más o menos: de piel blanca como nieve; dos enormes alas de delgadas plumas; su cabello plateado y  a la altura de la cintura... dos ojos azules, no, grises... ¿ o eran violetas?... 

- Yue... .- Fue lo único en lo que pudo decir Clow, bajo la mirada de aquel pequeño ángel blanco. 

Sus caracteres eran diametralmente opuestos; Keroberos siempre se mostró alegre, en cambio Yue era apático y sin ánimos. Aunque aprendía mucho más rápido que el guardián del sol. Mientras Keroberos sabía el ingles y japonés, Yue ya manejaba cinco idiomas (Inglés, español, francés, japonés y chico).  El sol jugaba, brincaba, reía y se divertía; la Luna era seria, calmada, melancólica y poco activa, prefería el mundo nocturno que el lleno de luz y vida... 

Kero hablaba con Clow hasta que se le acababa el aliento, jugaban bromas y comían; Yue únicamente lo observaba, su mente era una esponja que todo adsorbía deseosa de saber más, veía a su maestro y aprendía de él, lo imitaba por que lo admiraba enormemente. 

Sin embargo un nuevo sentimiento muy parecido creía en ambos... pero hacia diferentes personas. 

_Cuatro años después. _1645. 

"_Plac, plac _".Escuchaba el ruido monótono de la lluvia al golpear contra el cristal de la ventana.  El viento soplaba fuerte y hacía chocar las ramas empapadas contra la madera con que estaba construida la casa, provocando un cansado ruido que al mezclarse con el  "_plac, plac_" le hacían desesperante.  Él apartó una cortina, de terciopelo rojo  con hermosos bordados, para poder ver más allá de la lluvia.  No había nada  afuera. 

- ¿Ves algo interesante, Yue?.- 

La voz de su amo le hizo regresar la vista. 

Clow estaba sentado en un sillón tapizado también con terciopelo rojo, atento a un libro;  no había descuidado su lectura, incluso cuando le habló. 

- Sólo lluvia y oscuridad.- 

 Contestó el ángel con su acostumbrada indiferencia. 

Dejó la ventana con la cortina recorrida, mientras se acercaba a un rincón de la habitación. Se sentó recargado contra la pared y observó... no el fuego de la chimenea, ni los estantes llenos de libros,  ni tampoco aquel hermoso cuadro que colgaba oscilante sobre el fogón.  Observaba a su amo.  Grababa en su mente cada gesto que él hacía, desde hace algunos años.... Sí desde hace tiempo él comenzaba a sentir algo extraño con referente a Clow; una sensación que no conocía y que no explicaba ninguno de sus libros. Al principio fue admiración, cariño fraternal por aquella persona que le había dado vida y enseñado tantas cosas; sin embargo con el tiempo ese cariño se convirtió en una emoción muy fuerte e incontrolable... tanto que muchas veces se asustaba. 

Tomó el libro a su lado y comenzó a hojearlo. De vez en cuando alzaba la vista hacia el mago; le preocupaba,  tenía varios días que no dormía bien, se la pasaba encerrado en esa habitación leyendo.  Deseaba poder hacer algo para quitarle ese rostro tan cansado.  

En una de sus manos sostenía una copa de cristal dorada que contenía un vino añejo, de vez en cuando tomaba de él. En su otra mano sostenía un libro chino al que leía con verdadero interés.  Clow vio al chico a través del cristal de la copa; sus magnificas alas blancas recargadas contra la pared, el cabello plateado brillaba,  cubriendo ligeramente el rostro inclinado, el fuego se reflejaba en su pálida piel y en su cuerpo vestido de inmaculado blanco, dándole un aspecto casi angelical...  Ya había alcanzado su forma definitiva...  "Es guapo" concluyó, regresando a su lectura. 

Pasando las hojas, Yue se detuvo en un pequeño párrafo. Y su corazón dio un vuelco: _"A un ángel le pregunté, ¿Cuál es el peor castigo? Y el ángel me respondió: Querer... y no ser querido"_.  ¿Acaso era eso? ¿Quería  a Clow a tal grado de amarlo? ¿Y si su amo no lo amaba como él? Clow lo quería era cierto, pero ¿De la misma forma??.  Volteo hacia él, sus ojos demostraban demasiabas emociones. 

-Amo... ¿Usted....  estará conmigo siempre?.- 

La verdadera pregunta era: ¿Usted me quiere?, pero no tuvo valor suficiente para formularla. 

La pregunta fue inesperada.  El mago levantó la vista, dirigiéndola hacia su guardián; al encontrarse con sus ojos descubrió preocupación. Eso le extrañó mucho. Dejó a un lado su copa junto al libro, que parecía haber olvidado por completo, para ponerse en pie. 

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?.- 

 Yue apartó la vista; sus ojos siempre fríos e inexpresivos ahora dejaban ver melancolía y tristeza, tal vez hasta dolor... Clow  no comprendió el por qué de aquella mirada. 

La habitación quedó en silencio. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo seguido de cerca de un estruendo.  

-Tengo miedo.-  Habló por fin el guardián, pero tan bajo que parecía que hablaba para sí– De quedarme solo.- 

Esas palabras, más su triste mirada le daban un aspecto extremadamente frágil.  Una gran ternura invadió al mago y le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva mientras se acercaba a él. 

- No tienes de qué preocuparte.- dijo con su voz más fina al momento de colocar las manos en sus hombros, con suficiente cuidado para que el chico no se deshiciera bajo el toque.- Siempre me tendrás a tu lado, aunque no seas capaz de verme.- 

Y besó su frente. 

-Yo... .- Murmuró Yue con un hilo de voz. 

Un mundo se sensaciones se galoparon contra su pecho. Sin que él pudiera evitarlo dos pequeñas lágrimas, diamante líquido, corrieron desde su ojos hasta su barbilla, donde desaparecieron.  A esas dos le sobrevinieron más. 

  El mago lo acercó hacía el,  rodeándolo con sus brazos; dejando que sus lágrimas empaparan la tela de su camisa. El desahogo era bueno: las lágrimas producen alivio. 

Yue se aferró a él, clavando sus uñas en la espalda. Clow ahogó un sonido, podía sentir su carne viva bajo los dedos del guardián, pero no dijo nada. El chico lloraba en silencio.  Los  leves sollozos de Yue poco a poco se fueron apagando, hasta confundirse con el  " _plac_, _plac_ " de la lluvia contra la ventana. Ahora sólo estaba ahí de pie, abrazado a él, sintiendo como sus respiraciones se acoplaban a un mismo rito. Se dejó embriagar con el dulce, y a la vez agrio, olor a vino añejo de su amo. 

Levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Clow le sonrió otra vez, " Ya todo pasó. ¿Te sientes mejor ", parecía decir aquel gesto. 

Un trueno iluminó la habitación y al cabo de tres segundos se escuchó el estruendo. Seguía lloviendo allá afuera. El viento se agitó con más fuerza; era un aire helado. Comenzaba a hacer frío. Sin embargo el guardián no sentía frío en lo absoluto; al contrario un fuego intenso le devoraba por dentro.  Aquella sensación en su estómago o lo que fuese, se hizo más intensa. 

Entonces, acercó sus labios tímidamente y lo besó con dulzura infinita. Como si hubiera esperado una eternidad para hacer aquello. 

Clow parpadeó varias veces, estupefacto. Había sido un beso corto, sobre sus labios, extremadamente tímido y dulce. Y  por primera vez en su vida, no supo que decir, ni que pensar. 

El ángel permaneció inmóvil, ocultando el rostro entre las telas de la camisa de su amo, esperando algo... lo que sea; algún reproche, una exclamación, un comentario... cualquier cosa!. Pero no hubo nada y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. 

Aun así Clow no se dio cuanta (o no quiso darse cuenta) que aquel llanto y esa tristeza eran... el dolor de alguien que se acaba de dar cuenta de un amor imposible. 

La escena fue vista desde fuera por un hombre envuelto en una capa negra; un relámpago dejó ver su rostro, que mostraba una sonrisa y nuevamente lo dejó en la penumbra. 

Entre aquella oscuridad sus ojos, de un verde líquido, resaltaron con expresión cansada, como si tuviera muchos años de edad, casi siglos...     

FIN 

 De la primera parte. 

                CONTINUA EN: 

JUGANDO A SER DIOS, 2da PARTE: "El concilio de hechiceros" 

          PEQUEÑA RESEÑA: 

              Un nuevo personaje entra en escena: Aristide Torchia, y con él una serie de extraños acontecimientos. 

              El congreso anual de hechiceros se llevará a cabo en Londres, Inglaterra. En esta fiesta se revelarán cosas inimaginables y muy peligrosas.

               La creación de un misterio libro harán que Clow se meta en serios problemas. . . además Yue y Anne no pueden verse ni en pintura, Keroberos casi muere de una indigestión y Matthew Hopkins anda tras su cabeza... 

              El guardián de la luna comienza a sentir algo más intenso por su amo, y no puede evitar sentir celos cada vez que cierta personita se le acerca, lo que le lleva a actuar de una forma muy posesiva. 


	2. El Concilio de Hechizeros

Un fic de Card Captor Sakura Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes   
mencionados en este texto son   
Copyright (c) CLAMP Jugando A Ser Dios 

POR: Darkness

"No puedo evitar seguir fingiendo lo que siento, me duele el corazón y me quemo en fuego Lento, pero me falta valor para contar lo que encierra mi pecho, quiero gritar lo que siento  por ti, ya me esta consumiendo... Te Quiero" INTOCABLE 

**SEGUNDA PARTE:**

**" El Concilio De Hechiceros ".**

          -      ¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre?.-

          -      No lo he dicho.-

             Desesperante. Esa era la única palabra con la que se podía definir lo que estaba pasando. Aquella noche; de una terrible tormenta; de 1645, tras la derrota de Carlos I;  momentos después de que Yue ...  en fin, el caso es que esa noche tocó a la puerta un extraño hombre, bajo de estatura, de cabellos negros y piel bronceada y con unos inquietantes ojos verdes. 

          -      Entonces, ¿Me lo dirá?.-

          -      ¿Qué cosa?.-

          -      Su nombre.-

          -     ¿Le interesa?.-

          -      Sí.-

          -      Aristide Torchia .- 

           Le sorprendió verlo en la entrada y él pidió posada, Clow no se negó ( ¿Cómo decirle "no" a un viajero en una noche tan fría como esa?)  y abrió la puerta. Ahora estaba sentado frente a él, en una silla sencilla de madera, con una frazada sobre sus hombros. 

          -      De acuerdo Sr. Torchia, ¿Qué es lo que le trae por  aquí?.-

          -      Estoy haciendo... una investigación. Eso es todo.-

          -     ¿Es estudiante?.-

-      Algo así.-

           El hombre  no prestaba atención a nada en particular; su vista recorría la habitación, pero su mirada mostraban impasibilidad. De un modo un tanto anormal, sus ojos verdes estaban apagados,  sin emociones. Se detuvo frente a la ventana que aun  tenía la cortina recorrida...    

 -      Quería saber si usted me podría ayudar.-

-      Seguro. Pero tendrá que decirme cuál es el tema.-

 Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual Torchia miraba a través de la ventana la lluvia caer. Después regresó su mirada al mago.

-      ¿Cree en el diablo, Read?.-

  Clow se sorprendía ante la pregunta, aunque no dijo nada ni hizo ningún gesto que lo demostrase...  

-      Yo sólo creo en lo que he visto y lo que logro comprender.- Dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, dejando pasar a Yue (quien había escondido su alas) con una bandeja, la cual traía una tetera humeante y unos vasos.  La deposito en una mesita junto a Torchia. El mago lo miró de reojo en el momento que Yue miraba su espalda. Un leve rubor apareció sobre las mejillas del guardián.  Torchia siguió aquello, hasta que el ángel salió de la habitación. 

-      Es un lacayo un poco extraño.- 

-      Se equivoca, no es mi lacayo.-

-      ¿Quién es entonces?.-

-      Nadie importante.- 

          Detrás de la puerta Keroberos observaba. De hecho ya tenía tiempo observando. Sus dudas por fin se despejaban, acababa de encontrar (o eso pensaba)  la razón del cambio de actitud de su compañero.  

Desde hace días había notado que guardián de la luna se mostraba más inquieto y misteriosos,  más de una vez le sorprendió espiando al amo y cuando le preguntaba el por que  él simplemente hacía un movimiento indiferente murmurando un "qué te importa", lo cual le exasperaba...   ¿Por qué Yue se mostraba tan frío e incluso grosero con él? En cambio cuando lo veía con Clow, su actitud era pasiva, casi dejando a un lado su frialdad totalmente.  En un principio se imagino respeto, pero después de lo que vio esa noche era obvio que no era eso... 

-      ¿Por qué se niega a responder mis preguntas?.-

-      Al contrario Read, es usted quien no responde las mías.-

-      Lo he hecho lo mejor que puedo.-

-      Eso no es cierto.-

-      ¿Quién es usted realmente?.-

-      Yo, soy yo...  Y he sido yo por muchos siglos.-

 Yue se sentó en la cama, desplegando sus alas y dando un largo suspiro.  No podía pensar en otra cosa; Su primer beso, con sólo recordarlo su corazón se aceleraba ... Había sido maravilloso, ¡el paraíso! Se preguntó si significaba lo misma para él, tal vez, aunque sea una remota posibilidad sí.  Recostose sobre la colcha y humedeció sus labios comprobando que el sabor a vino aún seguía ahí.  

-      Le he hecho dos preguntas muy sencillas: ¿Cree en el diablo? Y ¿Quién es el chico?.-

-      Y yo ya he contestado ambas.-

-      "Yo sólo creo en lo que he visto y lo que logro comprender" y "Nadie importante" no son respuestas.-

-      Tiene buena memoria. Y si realmente le interesa la respuesta: No creo en el diablo, ni en los demonios, ni en... .-

-      Dios.- 

 Por primera vez en toda la conversación, Torchia se inclinó hacia delante, interesado. 

-   Adelante puede hablar libremente conmigo...  No le quemarán por decírmelo a mi...-

-    No creo que un ser tan poderoso como él, creara el mundo y a todo ser viviente en la faz de la tierra sin dejar algún indicio de su existencia.-

-      Pero entonces, ¿Cómo explicaría la presencia de todos los seres vivos?.-

-      Eso es muy fácil... .-

 Y el mago sonrió recordando un evento hace unos cuatro años...

-       No cree en Dios, pero intenta ser como él.- 

 Levantó una ceja sorprendido ante esta afirmación. 

 Siguió con la vista a Torchia hasta que este se detuvo frente a la ventana.

-      Buenas noches, Sr. Read.- 

Matthew Hopkins continuaba con su viaje, explorando Inglaterra, encontrando nuevos acusados y ahorcándolos o más  recientemente  ahogándoles...  Y cada vez que terminaba un juicio y él ganaba se sentía soñado, su ego comenzó a levantarse y a cambiar; ya no se mostraba débil, no utilizaba más [sólo en caso de verdadera necesidad]  su  imagen de conejo desvalido; aunque  sus sutiles modales y sus palabras [que hipnotizaban a cualquier víbora] seguían con él. Le encantaba el temor que producía en las aldeanas con su sólo presencia. Decía que tenía un don,  el de ser  "invencible ante las brujas" y que de ahí venía el miedo.

Él tenía un don, de eso no cabía duda, pero no era precisamente el que el cazador pensaba, tenía el maldito don de ser axiomático! La gente le escuchaba y le creía, lo seguían y apoyaban aunque jamás lo hubieran visto. Eso fue precisamente lo que le pasó esa noche, en la frontera con Escocia.

Sólo se escuchaban las ramas crujir bajos sus pies y algunos murmullos, pero más que nada la respiraciones agitadas y hasta cierto modo excitadas de todos; pasaron apartando las ramas de los árboles, espantando animalillos salvajes, parecía que  nada les detenía en su carrera.  

Con antorcha en mano y una multitud detrás de él avanzaban entre la maleza, buscando.  La noche anterior se le había informado de un "hechicero" ermitaño que vivía a las afueras de aquel pueblo; como era de esperarse en ese mismo momento reunió  a  la gente y juntos fueron a cazarlo. 

          Frunció el ceño, ese rió no debería estar ahí,  seguramente equivocaron el rumbo. Intentaron persuadirlo  sus compañeros para regresar, pero él no aceptó; tenía la obstinada idea que si cruzaban el río a nado llegarían más rápido. Los convenció para seguirlo, pero no llegaron muy lejos, el cansancio los venció. Al final sólo quedó Hopkins  quien logró llegar al otro lado y continuó avanzando.  Ese lado del bosque estaba mucho más callado y misterioso, se podían sentir presencias extrañas,  casi mágicas; inclusive el cazador se percató de eso, aunque no poseía poderes.  Le vigilaban en cada paso dado y comenzó a inquietarse, tanto que corrió; pero por no poner atención el suelo se le terminó y cayó, resbalando por un pequeño claro inclinado. Con la misma fuerza con la que cae una bola de acero  desde una gran altura, fue con la que se estrelló el pobre cazador contra un árbol, partiéndolo en dos.  Crujió su cuerpo  en varios puntos,  y él exclamó un quejido ronco para después quedar inconsciente. 

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció en aquel estado,  no pensaba en nada.  Escuchó un ruido delante suyo y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un par de zapatos viejos, llenos de barro,  al estilo francés; alzó la vista y con la escasa luz pudo ver el rostro de un anciano, arrugado, con gruesas cejas grises y una abundante barba sin bigote.  De pronto todo se puso negro  siendo acompañado con un fuerte golpe  y un ruido. 

Se vio acostado en el suelo, con una manta sobre sí, en una cabaña ajena y extraña; papeles, libros cuadros y dibujos acomodados, parecía que todo tenía un orden, inclusive la chimenea apagada que estaba a su lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Quién le recogió?.

- Ya despertaste?.-

- ¿Quién?!.- Exclamó sorprendido, dándose la vuelta.

   Frente a él descubrió nuevamente al anciano de la noche pasada.

- Es usted Rosetti?.- Preguntó mirando fijamente al viejo, con voz débil.

- Si.-

- Entonces estas detenido y no intentes ningún movimiento que mis compañeros no tardarán en llegar.-

- ¿Bajo que cargo?.-

- El de hechicero.-

  A diferencia de lo que Matthew hubiera imaginado, el viejo no se inmutó, al contrario sonrió. 

-    Será mejor que no se mueva mucho, esas heridas pueden ser muy peligrosas.  Aunque lo mejor en este caso es que le cambie el ventaje.-

 Hopkins lo miró con desconfianza, pero se acercó.  El viejo quitó las vendas y juntó sus manos creando pequeños destellos de magia.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!!.-

- Oh, vamos! Sólo aplicó un poco de magia.-

- Yo soy cazador de brujas y Tú tienes el descaro de mostrarme tus poderes??? ¿Acaso me estas embrujando?!!.-

- Por favor, odio a la gente que piensa así... Tú cazador, tienes fama y pensé que serías un poco diferente.-

- Diferente cómo?.-

- Tal vez con más criterio.  Dime: ¿No te ha nacido la curiosidad de saber cómo lo hacemos?:.-

- ¿Cómo hacen qué?.-

- Nuestros conjuros. ¿Por qué jamás atrapas a un hechicero o bruja verdaderos?.-

- ....No tengo ningún interés en atraparlos, por lo menos no por el momento .-

-  ¿Estás seguro?.-

- En lo absoluto.-

- Tengo entendido que vienes de Anglia del Este.-

- ¿Y eso qué?.-

- No hay nadie ahí con quien quieras acabar.-

- Hay varias personas, de las que yo me encargare a su tiempo.-

- ¿Entonces por qué no te desases de ellas ahora?.-

- No necesito darte explicaciones.-

- Tal vez pueda darte una ayuda;  pruebas para que atrapes por lo menos a uno.-

Hopkins sonrió, su colmillo blanco relució.

- Creo saber de quien habla. Y no necesito pruebas.-

- Ah! Piensas crearlas tu mismo, pues déjame decirte que él es realmente  un hechicero y bastante astuto.-

- Eso ya lo sé.- 

- ¿Qué?.-

- Estuve investigando; una vez le descubrí una extraña carta y averigüé el origen de esta.-

- ¿Una carta?:-

- Sí. Son cartas mágicas y según creo, creadas a partir de la magia.-

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?.- El viejo se levantó exasperado.- ¿Qué ese maldito del Clan Li logró crear cartas mágicas???.-

- Vaya. Pensé que estabas enterado de todo.-

-    Ese desgraciado se nos adelantó, seguramente las presentará en el concilio!.- Dijo esto último entre dientes, sin que    Hopkins lograra entenderlo.   

-    Me parece... -  Agregó Matthew con un toque venenoso, pretendía sacar partido de eso.- ... que tú, Rosetti, tienes más interés que yo en acabarlo... .-

- Nada más que rivalidad profesional.-

- Tú fuiste quien  me llamó, ¿verdad?. ¿Qué quieres exactamente?.-

- Hacernos un favor a ambos.  Pero parece que no puedo  darle lo que necesitas  para hacerle caer.- 

- Lo que sí puedes darme es ese libro.- 

  Y señaló uno a sus espaldas. Rosetti alzó una ceja sorprendido.

- Me ha sorprendido Hopkins, ¿Qué sabe usted de demonología?.-

El olor a tierra húmeda regía el ambiente, el cual no era tenso, al contrarios era sumamente agradable. Ya había dejado de llover y el cielo comenzaba a despejarse, dejando ver entre la negrura de sus nubes, pequeños rayos de luz lunar... A lo lejos, en el camino que lleva al pueblo se veían diminutos puntos,  pequeños destellos de luz amarilla-verdosa, que seguramente eran luciérnagas;  un poco más lejos venía el pueblo, silencioso, dormido. Era la única forma en que podía verlo, aunque recordaba algunas veces en las que las calles se llevaban de vida, luces y colores, los aldeanos salían a convivir y divertirse, era un ambiente cálido lleno de humanismo... Aquellas días eran las fiestas. Le gustaba ver las fiestas, pero nunca participar en ellas;  Keroberos y su amo le invitaron un par de veces, pero él nunca aceptó, sabía de antemano que por su carácter no podría relacionarse con las personas ni disfrutar de esa diversión.  Apartó todo eso de su mente y observó. Más allá del  pueblo no había nada, nada más que niebla y vegetación. Únicamente en contadas ocasiones se divisaban tenues luces de antorchas...  el fulgor rojo  provenía de los palos encendidos de los aldeanos "cazadores de brujas". Recordaba los gritos de esas noches, los ruidos, la desesperación... Quería ayudar a la gente inocente que estaría a punto de morir,  pero en esos momentos, en los que estaba a punto de salir por la ventana, alguien  le detenía.  Era su amo, quien le decía que no podía interferir y él no lo cuestionaba.   

El viento sopló trayendo con él  casi imperceptibles gotas de agua. Dio un largo suspiro acompañando de esta manera al sonido producido por el movimiento de las ramas.  Pasaron dos horas más en las que ni tan siquiera se movió,  no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero el sueño y frío comenzaron a invadirlo rápidamente. Expulsó por la boca  un poco de aire el cual se transformó en vapor,  comprobando así que la temperatura descendía...  Entonces se dio cuenta que tiritaba; y decidió que ya era hora de regresar al interior de la casa.  Extendió sus alas, pero estas estaban imposibilitadas para volar: se encontraban entumecidas por el frío.  Restó importancia al asunto, después de todo se encontraba sobre el techo de su vivienda: ¡No hay pierde!. Saltó pues, del tejado a la terraza del segundo piso. Pensaba bajar al primer piso y entrar por la ventana de la cocina, pero no lo hizo; la puerta de la terraza se encontraba abierta y entre las cortinas de color azul,  pudo divisar una cama y dos figuras. Entró sigilosamente a la habitación y se acercó lentamente al lecho, frunciendo el ceño al ver al gran león dorado acurrucado a los pies de su amo;  nunca lo había comprendido ¿Por qué Keroberos podía dormir en la misma cama con Clow y él no? No tenía nada de malo querer compartir la misma cama!, bueno, eso creía...  Dudó un poco pero al cabo de unos momentos se deslizó entre las sábanas. Sabía que el mago no se despertaría, esa noche les manifestó que estaba muy cansado y que utilizaría una de las cartas para dormir mejor hasta la mañana siguiente, supuso  que aquello se debía a su platica con ese extraño hombre...  

          Se acurrucó junto a Clow y lo rodeó con los brazos, sin querer pateó un poco al león, pero al ver que este no hizo ningún movimiento, no hizo nada... Dejó que el calor del mago aminorara su frío y poco a poco el sueño le fue invadiendo hasta quedar dormido.

Keroberos simplemente disimuló soñar, pero era consiente de lo que pasaba...  Y por alguna razón que no logró entender, aquello le molestó. 

Desde muy temprano Yue ya estaba despierto, había dormido por lo menos 3 horas y se encontraba muy nervioso;  su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de Clow mientras abrazaba su cintura, el resto de su cuerpo estaba tan pegado a su amo como pudo...   

Estaba achispado con el olor del hechicero, no podía describirlo pero le gustaba... de la misma manera como le gustaba estar tan cerca, escuchar su respiración, sentir en su mejilla a través de la delgada tela,  su piel...  Dirigió sus ojos a su rostro, parecía tan tranquilo.  Su corazón se aceleró y un rubor asomó a sus mejillas, aquel sentimiento cálido le volvió a inundar, era algo que le gustaba tanto.  

          Su amor hacia él era puro, su amor era inocente; ¿Dónde encontraría el mago un amor como el suyo? ¿Un amor que se conformaba con una palabra, una sonrisa, una caricia perdida, un suspiro olvidado? ¡Un amor cuyo único anhelo era un beso! ¡Un amor que vivía para servirle!.

Jugueteó con sus cabellos negros de su amo, enredándolos en sus dedos formando pequeños rizos...  

          -    SR. READ!!.-

          Aquella voz. Clow se levantó casi de un brinco.

          -   ¿Sucede algo amo?.-

-    No... creí escuchar algo... a alguien... .-          

Alzó una ceja con rostro extrañado al percatarse de con quien hablaba. 

-    ¿Yue, qué haces en mi cama?.-

Antes de que el guardián respondiera, el grito se repitió. Así que Clow se asomó a la ventana y lo que descubrió en el umbral de la puerta le sorprendió.

-     Anne?!.-

 La mujer sonrió. Era difícil decir si era ella o no, el tiempo había pasado rápido, frente a sus ojos ya no estaba la muchachita de 17 años... sino una joven mujer en pleno florecimiento...

 Rápidamente se vistió y bajó hacia ella, ante la miradas interrogantes de sus dos guardianes. 

-     ¿La conoces Keroberos?.-  Preguntó Yue viendo a través de la ventana, con cuidado para no ser descubierto.

-     Creo que ya la he visto... pero sólo una vez.-

 El guardián de la luna frunció el ceño; ¿pero qué diablos estaba sucediendo ahí? ¿ Por qué esa chica abrazaba a SU amo y le besaba la mejilla? Eso no le gustó, ¡¡No le gustó en lo más mínimo!!. Sus ojos relampaguearon con un sentimiento que no había conocido hasta ese momento: los celos.

- Anne! Me alegra tanto que hayas regresado!.-

- No tanto como a mi, Sr. Read.-

- Te he dicho miles de veces que no me hables de usted.-

- Lo siento, Clow... .-

- Pero bueno, ¿No gustas pasar?.-

En el momento que se disponían a entrar un muchacho llegó, parecía ser el cartero, por que le entregó un pequeño sobre con un sello de forma extraña, pero que el hechicero conocía muy bien. Guardó la carta y junto con Anne entró a la casa. 

-    ¿Dónde has estado en estos últimos años?.-

- Bueno, en África... .-

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú en África?.-

- ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Amo a los animales!!.-

- Pero no te imaginó en África, viviendo como se vive allá.-

- Hey! Si no soy todavía esa niña de papi.-

- Eso se ve.-

 Y ambos sonrieron. 

- ¿Qué animal de todos los que viste en esas tierras te gustó más? He de suponer que vistes muchos.-

- Sí,  aprendí todo lo que se puede sobre veterinaria... Y me encantas los leones.-

- ¿Los leones?.-

           Tanto Keroberos como Yue observaban desde la puerta la plática.  Danna pasó a su lado llevando una gran bandeja y al ver al par de fisgones les jaló de la oreja agregando:

- Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Además el desayuno esta preparado ya.-

           La anciana mujer ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ambos, aunque al principio se sobresaltó mucho; un ángel y un león alado no son poca cosa.   Pero su lealtad iba más allá del miedo.  No dijo nada,  ni hizo preguntas, se limitó a seguir ordenes y a sus acostumbradas obligaciones.  Con el tiempo comenzó a tratarlos más y les perdió el temor, e inclusive le cayeron bien; sobretodo el león; ¡Tenía muy buen humor! Aunque un tanto vanidoso. 

          Abrió la puesta de la biblioteca y anunció:

          - Disculpe, el desayuno está listo. Supongo que la señorita nos acompañará.-

          Clow  miró  a Anne. Y ella asintió levemente.  

- Así es.-

- Y puedo preguntar por el otro invitado.-

- ¿Torchia? Ah, supongo que sí.-

 Danna salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¿Se puede saber quién es Torchia?.-

- Es un estudiante. Está aquí de paso y me pidió asilo.- 

La mañana transcurrió como todas las demás. Aristide salió desde muy temprano sin decir a nadie a donde se dirigió,  supusieron que para continuar con su investigación, sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Clow y Anne pasaron juntos toda la mañana (y el resto del día), siendo siempre vistos desde lejos por los guardianes; lo más curioso de todo esto fue  que Yue estaba muerto de  celos y Keroberos celoso de esos celos (?) ... Aunque no lo pareciese y no quisiese aceptarlo, el guardián del sol comenzaba a sentir algo extraño con referente a su compañero.

          Una vez que la chica se hubo ido a su casa (no sin antes auto- invitarse otra vez el día siguiente, lo dicho, a Anne no le importa la decencia) el hechicero sacó la carta de su bolsillo.

- Veamos.-

La abrió y leyó en silencio. Al cabo de unos momentos sonrió; aquella carta le invitaba a participar en el concilio que se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos semanas.

**_Dos Semanas Después._******

          El relincho de los caballos cesó y por ello él supo que ya habían llegado.  Miró a sus dos guardianes; Keroberos parecía muy entusiasmado, Yue no mostró ninguna emoción pero veía a través de la ventana, cómo si realmente estuviera interesado... Le había quitado a ambos sus alas, en primer lugar para que no llamaran tanto la atención y en segundo, para que entraran dentro del carruaje...

          Ahora ya estaban ahí, en Londres, la capital de su hermoso país natal.  Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándoles a sus creaciones que lo siguieran; estas avanzaron, en silencio.  

Keroberos veía con interés las calles, vacías en esos momentos, mientras daban pequeños brincos felizmente.  Al doblar la esquina sus ojos dorados pudieron ver una gran cantidad de gente, vestida de la misma forma "peculiar " que su amo y el otro guardián.  Las personas entraban a un gran edificio, de arquitectura antigua.   Sin titubear entraron junto con la demás gente. 

          - ¿Te sucede algo Yue?.- Preguntó en voz baja Keroberos, al ver a su compañero un poco contraído.

          -  Me siento un poco incómodo eso es todo... .- Murmuró el ángel,  quien no estaba acostumbrado a andar sin sus alas y a estar rodeado de gente.

El interior dejó maravillados a ambos guardianes: los muebles, las paredes, las lámparas, las escaleras, todo resplandecía con un matiz dorado, como si el mismo sol estuviese allí adentro, aunque afuera sólo hubiera oscuridad; parecía que todo estaba envuelto con una fuerza mágica. Al seguir avanzando de encontraron con todo tipo de criaturas; desde humanos hasta orcos, con uno que otro ser deforma, inclusive con Trolls (cosa extremadamente extraña, pues estas criaturas suelen ser violentas y antisociales). 

Keroberos se sintió en su ambiente: había mucha vida en ese lugar, mucha luminosidad, colores, comida; ¡Aquello era justo lo que él necesitaba!... Sin embargo, y a diferencia del guardián del sol, Yue comenzaba a retraerse cada vez más, los sonidos, las personas, la luz, la alegría; ¡Era cómo una fiesta y no lo soportaba!. 

Por su parte Read parecía conocer a todos, pues una gran multitud se acercó a él, la mayor parte preguntando la razón por la que había faltado a la reunión pasada, en Italia hacía cuatro años ;  aun así los saludos se sucedieron con una broma aquí, una réplica allí, y una sonrisa. 

La multitud  apartó a los guardianes del mago, y estos al verse solos decidieron  curiosear un poco, pues habían visto algo muy interesante... de acuerdo, Keroberos arrastró a Yue a  una mesa donde había gran cantidad de alimentos, sobretodo dulces.

- Oh Dios mío!! ¡¡Qué felicidad!!.- Exclamó y comenzó a engullir de todo (Muy mal hecho, pues ni tan siquiera sabía que estaba comiendo), mientras tanto el guardián de la luna se alejaba a paso discreto. 

De pronto la mesa tembló y como si hubiera salido de la nada apareció un ENORME dragón frente del león. El dragón abrió su hocico soltando grandes bocanadas de humo y enseñando sus afilados dientes; Keroberos no pudo hacer otro cosa más que emitir un grito y salir disparado a esconderse entre las pierna de su amo, provocando que este casi cayera al suelo. Varios curiosos voltearon a ver, algunos de asustaron, otros se sorprendieron y algunos más no le dieron importancia al asunto.

-    Eh?.- Clow volteó extrañado encontrándose de frente con la "lagartija". Yue se aproximó velozmente adoptando una posición de combate.

-     No se preocupen.- Añadió el mago después de unos segundos.- No es más que una ilusión ...-  

Y dio un golpe suave con la punta de su dedo sobre la nariz del dragón. Con ese simple golpe el animal estalló en luces de colores. Los presentes aplaudieron, la ilusión había sido muy real y merecía la pena el ser vista. 

-       Eres un cobarde.- Le dijo Yue a Keroberos, cuando se hubo acercado a él.

-       ... Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo de encontrarte en mi situación.-

-       No.- Respondió secamente.

-       Grrrr... Miserable.- Murmuró el león.

-   Como siempre arruinando la diversión.- Se dejó escuchar una voz en la sala.- ¿Verdad, miembro del Clan Li?.-

-     ... creada por el más grande ilusionista de este siglo.- A completó la frase empezada momentos atrás.

Y entre el humo púrpura producido por una pequeña explosión apareció un hombre, envuelto en una capa morada de la cual pendían ,muchos cascabeles. Varios presente volvieron a aplaudir.

          -   Me sorprendes Tedreschers, sueles ser más ingenioso a la hora de las entradas triunfales.-

          -  Pues esto hubiese quedado mucho mejor si "alguien" no hubiera destruido a la atracción principal.-

          El recién llegado se acercó a Clow y le sonrió divertido, enseñando sus dientes, como un chiquillo travieso. 

-No cambias nada. ¿Cómo has estado Clow?.-

-Mejor que nunca.-

Tienes que decirme que has hecho en estos últimos ocho años... .-

Tedreschers, Ted para los amigos, era un joven vivaracho y hablador, en general de buenos sentimientos, pero un poco cobarde y de vez en cuando con "ligeros" ataques de histeria.

          Mientras hablaban comenzaron a caminar. Llegaron a una pequeña mesa donde se sentaron; los guardianes se mantuvieron apartados durante esto, decidiendo que sería lo mejor.  

          Después de llenar unos vasos con ginebra y de bromear un rato; Clow se puso serio y dijo: 

-   He creado cartas mágicas... .- 

-   Si??.- Ted lo miró sorprendido.-  Es fabuloso!! Supongo que las vas a presentar  ante el concilio.- 

           Clow movió ligeramente la cabeza, confirmando lo que dijese Ted.

-    Pero dime una cosa, que me tiene intrigado... ¿Quines son esos dos?.-

Y señaló a las espaldas del mago, a un pequeño rincón, donde se encontraban los guardianes.

-    Ellos son Keroberos y Yue.-

-   Tú sabes a qué me refiero, ¿Quiénes son en realidad?, puedo sentir una gran cantidad de magia desprenderse de su cuerpo...  es curioso, se parece un poco a tu presencia.- 

           El mago sonrió.

-   ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes?.-  Tomó un sorbo del vaso.

-    Yo los cree.-

 Ted escupió toda la ginebra que había tomado; abriendo enormemente los ojos. 

-    ¡¡¡¿QUÉ TU HICISTE QUE?!!! ¿A PARTIR DE TU MAGIA?.- Gritó, en una explosión repentina de histeria.

           Varias cabezas se giraron sorprendidas por el grito; pero al ver de quien provenía suspiraron aliviadas y continuaron con sus pláticas. Todos conocían los ataques neuróticos de Ted.

-    Ajam .- Read asintió, todavía sonriendo.

-   ESTAS IDIOTA O QUÉ TE PASA?!?!?!?.-

-    Cálmate.-

-   ¡¡TÚ LO SABES MEJOR  QUE NADIE!! ¡¡¡¡NO PODEMOS LIBERAR GRANDES CANTIDADES DE NUESTRA ENERGÍA SIN EFECTOS LATERALES NEGATIVOS!!! ¡ESTAS ATREYENDO EL MAL HACIA TI!!!-

-      No te preocupes, yo se cómo reponer mi energía... .-

-   ASÍ QUE FUISTE TU!... Hace 4 años la tierra retumbó al igual que el plano astral... Dios mío, rompiste una de nuestras reglas y estas tan tranquilo.-

-    No hay de que preocuparse. Además no infringí ninguna norma.-

-   POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!.- Golpeo la mesa con su mano.- Y la más importante de todas: "No perjudicar a nadie". Pusiste en peligro Tu propia vida!.-

-     Sigues siendo tan histérico como siempre.-

-    Escucha Clow, esto te lo digo yo, que soy tu amigo; recuerda que aunque trabajes independientemente, aunque seas un "mago Folklórico", perteneces a los "Wicca"  y  hoy  cuando presentes a tus criaturas ante el concilio, te van a comer vivo!, en especial ese Rossetti que nomás espera el más mínimo error para sacarte del juego.-

-     ... ¿Rossetti sigue aquí?.-

-    ¡Claro! No tenemos tanta suerte, ese ingrato es más viejo que tu y yo juntos (y déjame decirte que eso es mucho), el pobre de Gandalf ya no sabe como quitárselo de encima, con eso del que el sabio ya se quiere retirar.-

-    Así que por fin va a retirarse... ¿Cuándo lo decidió?.-

-    La reunió pasada (a la que por cierto tú faltaste), dijo que en la próxima reunión, está,  él elegiría a su sucesor. ¿Acaso no has notado que hay de todo en esta ocasión?.-

-    Lo dices por los hobitts ¿verdad?.-

-    Ya lo creo.. Pero nos desviamos del tema:  ¿Cómo creaste a esa criaturas?. Supongo que debiste quedar casi muerto.-

-     Pues no tanto, por que ocupé más que nada, energía positiva.-

-    Y yo digo que ese fue tu error. Recuerda que el bien atrae el mal.-

-   Lo sé... Necesito buscar un equilibrio.- - 

Y se percató de la maleta que Ted llevaba en su espalda, bajo la capa.

-    ¿Y eso?.- Dijo señalándola.

-    Ah! Aquí traigo un libro que recientemente compré, es edición de lujo.- esculcó su mochila, cómo si buscase algo.- Me costó trabajo conseguirlo, pero aquí esta: ¡ _Disquisitionum Liber Magicarum  ! de Martíz Del Río, de 1599-1600: un verdadero clásico sobre magia demoníaca.-_

-   Demonología.-

-    Sí lo se... ah! Es verdad a ti no te gusta esto: "la rama oscura de la magia".-

-    Dices que es edición de lujo? Pues realmente parece nueva.-

-    Es edición de lujo por el tipo de encuadernado. Y tienes razón  es prácticamente nueva: 1640, Impreso en Italia por Torchia.- 

          El hechicero levantó una ceja.

-   ¿Por quién?.-

-  Aristide Torchia, es muy famoso en el campo de la demonología... y un verdadero demente.-

-  ... Ah! ¿Por qué dices demente?.-

-  ¿Por qué? ¿Qué por qué digo demente? Pues por que el tipo esta obsesionado con el diablo y ha intentado varias veces llamarlo, además de que cuenta con la biblioteca más grande de libros oscuros y de magia negra. Por eso. Ah si, últimamente ha estado escribiendo un libro las nueve puertas o algo así, una guía muy selecta para la invocación del demonio y dicen las malas lenguas que el mismo Lucifer le ha estado ayudando.-

-    Ya veo.-

-    Mmmm... Tú ocultas algo... .-

-    ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.-

-    Te conozco. A ti no se te puede dejar solo ni un momento ¿Qué sucede?.- 

-    Nada. Solamente que Torchia no se me a figura a ningún demente, extraño sí, pero demente...-

-    ¿Conociste a Torchia?.- Preguntó incrédulo Ted.

-     Sí. De hecho esta de paso en mi casa. –

-     No puedo creerlo... Tú vives en Anglia del Este, ¿Verdad?.-

-     Así es.-

-     Eso significa que... Conoces a cierto cazador de "prestigiado" nombre.-

-     Desgraciadamente.-

-     Ja!. Eso sí que es una casualidad;  tienes cerca de ti al mayor cazador de brujas de la historia y al demente más grande de este siglo.-

            El rostro de Read se volvió misterioso y dijo en tono bajo: "En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable." Dejando confundido al ilusionista.

          En eso se escucharon 12 campanadas, ya era la hora de comenzar con la reunión.

          Todos se dirigieron a una gran sala en forma circular, en la cual había un estrado de mármol, con distintos grabados. En medio se dejaba ver una especie de arena de combate... Los presentes  se acomodaron en las distintas butacas de alrededor de la arena.   La sala era alumbrada por veladoras en las paredes, en donde colgaban grandes cortinas.

          Ted y Clow se acercaron al estrado de mármol acomodándose en dos de las siete sillas que se encontraban ahí.  Los guardianes se colocaron detrás de su amo.

          Poco a poco el cuarto se fue llenando y   el ruido de los murmullos cesó en cuanto vieron llegar a tres hombres ataviados con túnicas blancas. Los recién llegados se colocaron en las tres sillas que faltaban en el estrado. Después de un momento el más joven se levantó y comenzó a decir:

-     Bienvenidos todos y todas, este es la centésima novena  reunión que llevábamos a cabo, nosotros los Wicca. Hoy es 2 de Febrero y cómo la tradición lo dice festejaremos el Imbolc (los primeros atisbos de la primavera luego del invierno); esta es la época cuando la Diosa se ha recuperado (Simbólicamente) del parto del Dios... Esta ocasión será especial, pues nuestro líder, desde que comenzaron los Wicca, Gandalf, ha decidido retirarse y nombrar a su sucesor. Le dejo, pues,  a él que dirija su última reunión de este concilio.-

Entonces el más viejo se levantó  y después de un pequeño saludo dijo con voz cansado:

-        _"Seguir las leyes Wicca debemos,  
En Perfecto Amor y Perfecta Confianza  
Vivir y dejar vivir  
Justamente dar, y recibir  
Tres veces el círculo haz de trazar  
Para los espíritus malignos así echar  
Siempre, al hechizo finalizar  
Debe al decir el hechizo rimar  
De toque gentil y suave mirada  
mucho escucha, habla nada.  
Ve en Dócil al crecer la Luna  
Cantando de las Brujas la Runa  
Widdershing al menguar la Luna  
Cantando de desaparición la Runa  
Si la luna es nueva, de la Señora  
Dos veces la mano besaras ahora  
Cuando en su cumbre está la luna  
Lo que desea tu corazón busca.  
La ráfaga del Norte debes escuchar  
Echar la llave, las velas bajar  
Cuando del Sur el viento viene  
El amor te besará en la boca  
Cuando el viento sopla del Oeste  
Las almas descarnadas no descansarán  
Cuando el viento sopla del Este  
Espera lo nuevo, arma la fiesta  
Nueve maderas en el caldero van  
Rápido y lento quemarlas deberás  
El Saúco es el árbol de la Dama  
No lo quemes, o maldito estarás  
Cuando la Rueda comienza a girar  
Arder los fuegos de Beltane debes dejar  
Cuando a Yule ha girado la Rueda  
Enciende el tronco y el Astado reina  
Cuida tu Arbusto, Árbol y Flor  
Bendecidos por la Señora son.  
Donde las ondas del agua van  
Tira una piedra, sabrás la verdad  
Cuando una verdadera necesidad tengas  
A la codicia ajena no servirás  
No pases tiempo con el tonto  
Si no quieres ser considerado su amigo  
Feliz encuentro, feliz partida  
Abrigan el corazón, encienden mejillas  
La ley de las tres veces debes recordar  
Malo tres veces, bueno tres veces  
Cuando la mala suerte te persiga  
Una estrella azul en tu frente lleva  
Siempre fiel en tu amor debes ser  
o tu amor infiel te será  
Siete palabras La Rede Wicca es:  
Haz lo que quieras, a nadie dañes"_

Uno de los tres que habían llegado portando túnicas blancas se puso en pie y tomando una daga comenzó a trazar un círculo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, justo en el centro de la arena.

Ted se puso en pie mientras el joven seguía con el trazo, pero esta vez de una estrella de cinco puntos dentro del círculo y dijo:

_"Consagro éste círculo de poder a los Antiguos Dioses  
Que aquí se manifiesten y bendigan a su hijo."_

          Terminadas las palabras y el pentáculo, Clow Read se levantó diciendo:

_"Este es un tiempo que no es tiempo,  
en un sitio que no es un sitio,  
en un día que no es un día.  
Estoy en el umbral entre los mundos,  
ante el velo de los Misterios.  
Que el Anciano de los Días me ayude  
y me proteja en mi travesía mágica."_

          El joven que trazase el círculo se acercó a Gandalf dándole la daga y un cáliz de agua. El gran mago sostuvo la daga sobre el cáliz diciendo:

_"Gran Madre, bendice a esta criatura de Agua a tu servicio  
Haz que siempre recuerde las aguas  
del Renacimiento de la Caldera  
Gran Madre, bendice a esta criatura de Tierra a tu servicio.  
Haz que siempre recuerde la Tierra bendita,  
sus muchas formas y estados"._

Pasó el cáliz a uno de los siete que estaban en la mesa este colocó una pequeña porción de sal en el agua  y levantó el cáliz diciendo: 

_"Gran Madre, te rindo honor!."_

          Dio el cáliz al joven que trazó el pentáculo el cual roció la mezcla de agua y sal en los bordes del círculo. Al terminar regresó el cáliz a Gandalf, quien sostenía la daga sobre un incensario encendido:

_"Gran Padre, bendice a esta criatura de Fuego a tu servicio  
Haz que siempre recuerde el Fuego sagrado   
que baila dentro de la forma de cada creación  
Gran Padre, bendice a esta criatura de Aire a tu servicio  
haz que siempre escuche los vientos del espíritu  
que me traen voces del Anciano de los Días_

_Gran Padre, te rindo honor!."_

          Después invocaron a cada uno de los elementos correspondientes a los cuatro puntos cardenales (Norte: Tierra, Sur: Fuego, Este: Aire, Oeste: Agua ). 

_"El círculo está confinado  
Con el poder a su alrededor  
Entre los mundos estoy  
Con protección a mano"._

          Después de un momento de silencio, Gandalf se puso en pie, dispuesto a empezar el ritual del Imbolc:

_"Es el tiempo de la fiesta de antorchas,  
cuando cada lámpara se inflama y brilla  
para dar la bienvenida al renacimiento del Dios.  
Celebro a la Diosa,  
Celebro al Dios;  
Toda la Tierra celebra."_

          Otro de los siete del estrado (qué no era otro más que Rosetti) prendió una vela roja y se la dio al joven que estaba en la arena, este la tomó y caminó alrededor del círculo en sentido de las agujas del reloj, con la vela delante suyo, diciendo:

_"Toda la tierra está envuelta en invierno  
El aire está helado y escarcha cubre la Tierra  
Pero El Señor del Sol, el Astado de los animales y lugares salvajes  
Ha renacido, sin ser visto, de la graciosa Diosa Madre  
Señora de toda fertilidad._

_Salve Gran Dios!  
Salve y bienvenido!."_

          El joven se puso delante del altar y levantó la vela. Cada uno de los miembros presentes cerró los ojos, visualizando su vida acrecentándola con creatividad , con renovada fuerza y energía.

          Después de cierto extraño ritual con nieve, el joven  acercó a sí la vela  y apagándola dijo:

_"Partid en paz, Poderes del Aire,  
Mi agradecimiento y bendiciones."_

          De esta misma forma despidió a cada uno de los elementos. Al terminar otro de los siete presentes en el estrado dijo:

_"A todos los seres y poderes de lo visible  
e invisible, partid en paz  
Que reine siempre la armonía entre nosotros  
Mi agradecimiento y bendiciones"_

          Mientras decían esto el joven se acercó al círculo y con un movimiento hacia atrás con la gaga lo cortó. Gandalf dijo para finalizar:

_"El círculo está abierto,  
aunque siempre será un círculo  
Alrededor mío y a través de mí  
fluye siempre su poder mágico."_

El ritual estaba completo.

Lo que siguió después fue un intenso debate de todo lo que había sucedido los últimos años en el resto del mundo, pues había representante de todos los rincones de la tierra. Discusiones o aclaraciones de lo que últimamente pasaba con las personas "normales" y las llamadas "caserías de brujas". Varias presentaciones de magos aficionados y profesionales, así como nuevos descubrimientos en los distintos campos de magia.  

-    ¿Qué tiene de nuevo usted, Read Li?.- Preguntó uno de los presentes al ver que el mago había permanecido callado la mayor parte del tiempo.

-    Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo.- Fue la única respuesta.

Las calles de Italia en aquel tiempo parecían más sombrías que de costumbre. Los edificios desiertos, casi fantasmas dejaban ver el paso de los años en ellos... marcas, sombras y fantasmas era lo único que había dejado la familia Borgia durante su gobierno sobre la buena Italia. A pesar de los años transcurridos la gente todavía solía hablar y lamentarse de aquellos días oscuros en los que el Papa Alejandro VI reinaba sobre la región.

Sin embargo en Italia seguía una pequeña ciudad en la que parecía que esto no importaba, una ciudad en la que nada del mundo cotidiano de los hombres importaba, un lugar donde lo sobrenatural reinaba: Praga. 

Praga era mejor conocida como "La capital de la magia y el saber oculto  europeos".   

El cazador vio el cielo oscuro, las nubes negras impedían ver las estrellas ni tan siquiera la luna se asomaba y el aire era pesado, sofocante. Regresó la vista y continuó caminando. Rodeó poco después la plaza Jungmannovo pasando junto a una extraña estatua de un hombre; se detuvo unos momentos a contemplarla, al pie de esta había un letrero: Juan Huss.  Matthew trató e recordar aquel nombre, lo había escuchado antes, en su adolescencia.

- "De mis cenizas nacerá un cisne que no podréis quemar...".-  Se sonrió al recordar las palabras. Juan Huss, aquel hereje, había sido leña de su propia  hoguera.

Continuó su camino hasta Santa María de las Nieves, el conocido barrio de la magia.  Pensaba. Su plática hacía dos semanas con Rosetti le había dejado una información muy valiosa. En primer lugar aquel  libro, "El Delomelanicon", contenía una información realmente alucinante. Su tema principal era la goecia (el arte de comunicarse con el diablo [nota de la autora: A eso puede llamársele arte?]) .  Nunca en todos sus años de cazador de brujas  se había sentido tan atraído por un arte a la que él condenaba a la muerte. Y deseó saber más. Y sacó todo lo que sabía sobre el tema al brujo, y entre hechizos, maldiciones, advertencias y demás, apareció un nombre que inquietó al cazador. Aristide Torchia.  

Dobló hacia la izquierda revisando las calles y finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta de una pequeña casa. Extrajo de sus bolsillos un papelito al cual leyó, una vez asegurado que estaba en el lugar correcto tocó a la puerta.   

Por sus propios medios había logrado conseguir aquella dirección. Durante una semana estuvo buscando  información sobre Torchia; no fue difícil obtenerla, ya que el hombre se dedicaba a la impresión de libros, de muy variados géneros. Descubrió pues que Aristide venía de una familia veneciana, aprendió el oficio de importador de papel y tinta, de los Elzevir, quines eran corresponsales e su padre, cuando estuvo en Holanda...   y que últimamente según se decía había estado viviendo en Praga, trabajando en un libro.

La puerta se abrió y apareció ante él una mujer. Con una voz pacífica y una sonrisa a medias le preguntó: "Buenas noches, Qué es lo que se le ofrece?" 

-     Buenas noches, disculpe la interrupción, busco a Aristide  Torchia. Señor de la casa, me perece.-

La mujer dudó un poco. "Él se marchó hace cuatro semanas." Dijo al fin.

-     Cómo dice? No sabe a donde?.-

-     Quien es usted y por qué le busca?.-

-     Me llamo Hopkins, Ma- se calló repentinamente, comprendiendo que había cometido una imprudencia.

-     Hopkins? Matthew Hopkins? El cazador!.- Y trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Hopkins se lo impidió.  

-     Escucha, dime donde está, no quiero hacerle nada.- 

Sin embargo la mujer no cedió, alarmada por lo que pudiera pasar si decía algo. Al poco rato Hopkins estalló, amenazándola con quemarla a ella si no hablaba. "Sólo sé que dijo que iría a  la judería, junto a la sinagoga, no muy lejos de aquí. Si no lo encuentra no sé entonces su paradero".  

-    "Hace millones de años, la naturaleza era una fuerza misteriosa. Puntos de luz pasaban lejos por el cielo. Fuerzas invisibles causaban tormentas de polvo. El agua caían del cielo. Fuerzas poderosas, incomprensibles para los humanos, emitían destellos de luz desde los cielos, convirtiendo los árboles en hogueras rabiosas. Las mujeres milagrosamente parían hijos. El agua, la Tierra, las plantas, los animales, el viento y todo lo que existía fue infundido con poder."-

Tres horas después, en el concilio, cuando tocó la hora de hacer los adelantos en magia, Clow Read se levantó y comenzó una pequeña introducción para presentar tanto a sus cartas como a sus guardianes.

-     "Hay un poder en el universo. Este poder es la fuerza inexplicable detrás de las maravillas que encontraron nuestros antepasados. La Tierra, el sistema solas, las estrellas –todo lo que se manifiesta- es producto de este poder. Este poder también se encuentra  dentro de las cosas. Está en los humanos, en las plantas, las piedras, los colores, las formas y los sonidos. Este poder puede ser despertado y concentrado. El poder es "despertado" y entra en acción a través de la manipulación de objetos variados; a través de la concentración o visualización mágica.  El poder puede ser "programado" con vibraciones o energías específicas para afectar un resultado deseado...".-

Se sonrió, ante las interrogantes miradas de todos.

          -   ... Yo he logrado ese resultado. He utilizado aquel poder más mi propia energía /magia para crear... cartas con vida propia.-

Se dejó escuchar un una exclamación de admiración por parte de los presentes. Rosetti frunció el ceño, el cazador había tenido razón.

-    Para crearlas me he basado en elementos principales... .- Sacó de su bolsillo una baraja de 20 cartas. Y comenzó a colocarlas sobre el estrado, en el lugar donde le correspondía- ...Tierra, Fuego, Viento, Agua... Luz, Oscuridad...  Bosque, Llovizna, Hielo, Nieve, Sombra, Silencio... Salto, Vuelo, Espada... Voz, Canto, Movimiento, Dormir, Dulce... .-

Ted no pudo contener una pequeña risita; definitivamente Clow nunca cambiaría. 

-     ¿Qué tan efectivas son sus cartas?.- Se escuchó preguntar a un  Elfo.

-     Yo diría que son muy precisas.- 

-     ¿Por qué no las probamos?.- 

 El hechicero volteó a ver a Rosetti, quien había lanzado la pregunta. 

-    De acuerdo.-

-    Perfecto.- Y dirigiéndose al público- ¿Les parece bien en un combate?.-

La respuesta fue afirmativa.

-   Estas de acuerdo en esto, Read?.- Preguntó Gandalf, quien había estado muy interesado en esto.

-    Por supuesto.- Contestó el hechicero, con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-    Bien.- El Gran Mago se dirigió a los presentes- ¿Quién será el oponente?.-

Silencio total.

-     Vaya, vaya. Clow, te has ganado fama en este concilio.- 

-    No lo creo.-

-    Pues si no hay oponente, no hay combate.- 

-    Espere. Yo pelearé.- 

   Un muchacho de mediana edad que estaba cruzado de brazos, los pies sobre la barra que delimita la arena, aceptó el reto.

-    ¿Tú nombre?.-

-    Es lo que menos importa.-

-    Tienes que dármelo.-

-    ... Soy... Llewellyn... .-

-    Esta bien Sr. Llewellyn pase a la arena. ¿Sabe las reglas verdad?.-

-     Sí ya las sé.-

-    A ti no hace falta mencionártelas Read.- Dijo Gandalf mirándole de reojo.- ¿Podrás pelear con esas ropas?.-

-    No se preocupes.-

Bajó del estrado; con las curiosas miradas de sus dos guardianes vigilándole... a él y a su adversario.

Después de las presentaciones, Llewellyn adoptó una posición de combate mientras que el hechicero no hizo ningún movimiento. Hubo unos momentos en los cuales ambos se examinaron, buscando algún punto bajo en la defensa. 

          El primero en atacar fue el joven formando dos bolas de fuego entre sus manos avanzó a una increíble velocidad y  lanzó el fuego.  El mago utilizó la carta fuego (el poder del hechizo de Llewellyn era mucho, por lo que la carta agua no sería de gran utilidad), lo que provocó un remolino en medio de la arena.    Esto impidió la visibilidad de su oponente al mago , pero sintió sobre sí una gran cantidad de energía; utilizó a "salto" segundos antes de que una bola de energía se estrellara en el lugar que antes ocupaba. La energía se transformó en un torrente de agua, pero "hielo" la congeló subiendo hasta las manos del joven brujo.  Clow saltó hasta su contrincante pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento Llewellyn quebró el hielo cayendo rumbo suelo; el mago quedó suspendido en el cielo (no había necesidad de utilizar las alas de "vuelo")  ordenando a "viento" atrapar al joven antes de su impacto.  Llewellyn rompió el escudo de viento con un hechizo de arena, no perdió tiempo y formó en sus manos una espada de hielo  y  girando  sobre si mismo atacó de frente al hechicero. Clow invocó a "espada" , defendiéndose del golpe. Llewellyn volvió a atacar con mucha más fuerza y velocidad, pero todos sus intentos fueron fallidos, la defensa del hechicero era muy buena. Dio una marometa hacia atrás alejándose prudentemente de su adversario... Lo observó unos segundos para después lanzarle la espada de hielo.  

El hechicero rompió  el arma con su espada, sin embargo Llewellyn había utilizado esos segundos para crear otro hechizo mucho más poderoso. Cuando Clow hizo desaparecer la carta espada la tierra a sus pies tembló y una especie de enredadera le atrapó...   En ese momento y aunque sólo el mago pudo verlo, los ojos negros del joven relampaguearon con un extraño color verde. 

Intentó liberarse de la ramas pero lo único que lograba era que el joven apretara más. Pero por más que quería utilizar alguna de sus cartas algo se lo impedía. Le estaban jugando sucio.  

Tanto sus manos como sus piernas estaban inmovilizabas con las ramas, las cuales comenzaron a moverse, rasgando sus ropas y su piel.  Trató de concentrarse en algún  punto de magia, aquel que hiciera mover  a la planta... Una delas ramas subió por su cuello enredándose en el y apretando, mientras continuaba su camino hasta su rostros, donde rasgó los labios, provocando que la sangre escurriera hacia su mentón. Se dio cuenta que la magia provenía de toda la planta. Cerró los ojos acumulando su energía para después liberarla de un solo golpe.  

El estallido de luz amarillenta casi dorada, segó temporalmente a las presentes. Cuando se recuperó la visibilidad, divisaron al hechicero casi intacto. 

El hechicero limpió el sudor y la sangre de su mentón con el dorso de su mano, luego le miró fijamente y sonrió. Ante este hecho Llewellyn se puso en guardia, sin perderlo  ni un momento de vista. El hechicero levantó una  mano, con la palma extendida y ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás; sus labios comenzaron a moverse susurrado palabras mientras en el suelo, a sus pies,  aparecía un gran círculo mágico que resplandecía con un tono dorado. El silencio se hizo cada vez más grande dentro de la habitación, todos los presentes miraban atentos la mano del hechicero, en la cual se formaban chispas y era rodeada e unos pequeños canales magnéticos.

-       Bah!.- Exclamó Rosetti mirando para otro lado.- Utilizara el raiden o "El Dios el Trueno", como suelen llamarlo dentro de la dinasta Li.   

-       Te equivocas amigo mío.-Dijo Gandalf sin perder de vista a los contrincantes.-Si te fijas bien ese no es el Raiden.-

-       Eh?.-

La mano libre de Clow hizo tres pequeños, pero extraños movimientos de un lado a otro... y con cada desplazamiento unos hilos invisibles caían sobre el joven brujo, sin que este se diera cuenta, enredándose en cada parte de su cuerpo... El último movimiento de la mano del hechicero fue hacía atrás tensando los músculos de la misma; Llewellyn se paralizó. Y por más  esfuerzos que hizo el joven brujo por liberarse de las ataduras invisibles, no logró más que enredarse.

-      Los hilos mágicos, uno e los conjuros preferidos de Read.- Dijo el Gran Mago con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.- Tenía tiempo que no veía ese truco!.-

-       Tu lo has dicho no es más que un truco.-

-       No empieces Rosetti.-

Las ondas magnéticas de sus manos fueron en aumento. En un brusco movimiento hacia atrás de su mano tensada Llewellyn fue jalado hacia el mago y cuando su rostro se encontró a escasos centímetros de El bajó su mano "magnética" murmurando un "Volt" y el joven brujo sufrió de varias descargas eléctricas que le hicieron salir disparado. Clow tensó nuevamente la mano done tenía los hilos invisibles y el joven brujo se estuvo en el aire justo antes e estrellarse contra el muro. La acción fue tan rápida que solamente los Elfos y los que poseían grandes poderes lo lograron ver.     

La batalla se dio por terminada.__

_          Se rió tan fuerte como pudo ante lo que momentos atrás le habían dicho: Aristide Torchia estaba en Inglaterra. Se enteró pues, que Torchia después de estar en Santa María de las Nieves se quedó unos días en Judería, para después pasar al barrio de la Mala Strana: le dijeron que estaba informándose con los más grandes brujos del lugar. También se enteró que parecía estar en una especie de viaje de estudios pues había estado preguntado por los más grandes representantes de la magia, tanto la carmina ( el arte de las palabras mágicas), como la cromacia (el  arte de comunicarse con los muertos), la geocia y la magia blanca y espiritual.... Entonces llegó a él la noticia de que Torchia estaba en Anglia del Este, buscando a un famoso hechicero de magia espiritual... _

          Ahora él estaba ahí, frente a una casa de la judería,  junto a la sinagoga, riendo como estúpido: había recorrido Escocia, Francia e Italia en busca de su rastro y a donde  le conducía este? A su propio país! Y a Anglia del Este! Y tal vez junto a Read Li!. __

-  Se encuentra bien?.-

           Preguntaron los guardianes cuando él se acercó. A toda respuesta les sonrió.

-       Ahora.- Dijo el mago mirando hacia los presentes.- La parte más interesante.-

 Respiro profundamente, aquello no era fácil.

-   Nosotros sabemos que el Dios y la Diosa crearon todo lo que nuestros ojos alcanzan a ver, infundiéndole, como dije anteriormente, poder. Sin embargo durante miles de años hay quienes han intentado dar vida, y no me refiero a las ilusiones, ni a los seres temporales de magia, ni, incluso, a mis cartas; me refiero a seres vivos, que respiren, que piensen  por su propia cabeza y que sientan emociones.  Este es un campo bastante difícil de abordar y sencillamente extremadamente peligroso. Aún así, quisiera decirles que he intentado un antiguo hechizo para la creación de este tipo de seres....  y he obtenido éxito.- 

            Conmoción. Esto era lo más serio que él había dicho. 

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?.- Preguntó Gandalf.- ¿No es otra de tus bromas?.-

- No. La prueba fiel de esto es que los seres a los cuales les di vida, están aquí... .-

 Los presentes comenzaron a voltear a ver a sus lados, buscando a alguno que fuera diferente, tanto en su presencia como en su aspecto.

- ... A mi lado.-

Señaló  a su lado a ambos guardianes; quienes se contrajeron un poco  pues  todas las miradas se centraron en ellos.  Se dejaron escuchar diversas preguntas como: ¿Qué tan parecidos son a los seres normales? ¿ Hablan? ¿Sienten? ¿Comen o de que se alimentan?  ¿Cuánta magia utilizó? , etc. 

           -     Bien.- Clow le hizo una señal a Keroberos para que se subiera al estrado, el león obedeció.- Él es Keroberos, su símbolo es el sol;  para crearlo me base en un león, pero cambiando un poco su estructura física. "Teóricamente" no necesita alimento alguno ni una base de energía externa; al igual que el sol él produce su propia magia y energía. -

          El león se sintió lo máximo ante las miradas admiradas de todos. - ¡¡¡ Hola, Hola!!!.- Dijo  y al momento desplegó sus alas (las que mantenía todavía guardadas al igual que el otro guardián) bajando al centro de la arena.

-     Es increíble!!!.-  La manera de  hablar del león, sus alas doradas y su porte pretencioso daban a entender al público que realmente contaba con una identidad propia. Eso jamás se había logrado.  Keroberos bromeó un poco con los jóvenes que estaban cerca de la arena y presumió sus habilidades y  poderes: ¡Adoraba lucirse!.   Después de rato de aclaración de preguntas con respecto al león, la atención se centró en el joven de cabello plateado.

          -   Él.- Dijo el hechicero colocando su mano en el hombro del joven.- es Yue. Su símbolo cómo podrán adivinar es el de la Luna; a él le he dado la mente y el corazón de un humano y la figura de un ángel. -

          El guardián extendió sus alas color de plata. Su miraba seguía inmutable y su rostro serio. 

          -   A diferencia de Keroberos, Yue no cuenta con una base de energía propia, al igual que la misma Luna no puede brillar sin el reflejo del sol.  Depende de mi, tanto emocional como físicamente; mi magia es quien le sustenta para no desaparecer.-  

          La sala permaneció en silencio. Ted con el ceño fruncido le miró y preguntó dudando un poco: 

          -       ... ¿Qué eso...  no es peligroso para ti? ¿ No va acabando con tu energía? ¿Con tu vida?.-

          El guardián de La Luna y el del Sol le miraron sorprendidos: no sabían de eso. ¿ Ese era el motivo por el cual últimamente lucía tan cansado?.

-   Vaya.- Rosetti, quien había estado sentado de brazos cruzados, esperando cualquier desliz de Read, afirmó.-  ¿Dónde quedó "La Ética de la Responsabilidad por Uno Mismo"?.-

- Soy totalmente responsable tanto de mis cartas, como de mis guardianes.  Y No he hecho nada malo.- 

- Aún así, estás arriesgando tú vida.-

-      Sí lo sé. Pero el motivo merece la pena.-  Volteó a ver a sus criaturas y  les sonrió con una dulzura que nunca imaginaron. 

El guardián de la luna por unos momentos perdió su frialdad e indiferencia; sus ojos se llenaron de amor, lo miró no como a un maestro o amo, ni como a un amigo, sino como a un amante. Al cabo de unos momentos cerró los ojos, tratando de apagar la llama interna, que día a día era mayor. Nadie se dio cuenta de esto.

-       Y digamos: ¿Poseen alma?.-

-    ... Yo realmente lo único que hice fue darle una forma física y crearlo... el alma quiso dársela un poder supremo que no podemos comprender.-

           El debate siguió unas horas más.

  Gandalf permaneció en silencio, observando y escuchando. Analizando; sus años eran ya demasiados tenía que terminar todo ya, el asunto del anillo (hace ya muchos siglos) le había debilitado moral y físicamente.  Estaba tan cansado ya... tenía en mente a dos posibles sustitutos: uno, de la Familia Potter y el otro del Clan Li.  Sin embargo tras los últimos acontecimientos, totalmente inesperados,  le hacían inclinarse hacia el Clan Li, aunque los Potter tenían ya gran fama.    

 Se levantó de su asiento y dirigiéndose a Read dijo:

- Deseo hablar contigo, ven sígueme.-

El hechicero se levantó y siguió al Gandalf hasta una habitación apartada de la sala. En el camino Clow se sintió un poco mareado, su vista se nubló y su poder dio un decremento impresionante. Solo fue unos segundos pero bastaron para que el Gran Mago se girara un tanto preocupado.

-      Te encuentras bien?.-

-      Eh? Sí. No ha sido nada.-

 Y entraron en la habitación.  Gandalf respiró profundamente y  miró al mago, como si le calificara.

-     Ya has de ser consiente de que me retiraré dentro de poco.- Dijo con voz lenta y pausada.

-     Sí. Tedrescher me lo dijo. Supongo que ya ha elegido a su sucesor.-

-     Supones bien.-

-     ... Si no es una molestia podría decirme qué piensa hacer una vez que se retire.-

 Gandalf pasó su vista por la habitación durante un momento y luego la regresó al hechicero.

-     Siempre me han gustado las montañas, creo que regresaré y conviviré un poco con  los hobbits, después me  retiraré como lo hizo el viejo Tom Bombadil y esperaré tranquilamente mi muerte.-

-        Ese día tendremos una gran pérdida.- 

-     Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Además, Quien podría extrañar a un viejo como yo? Pueden llorarme unos días, incluso años lamentarse, pero dentro de algunos siglos, puedo apostarse,  ya nadie me recordará. Me convertiré en uno más de esos tantos olvidados.-

 -      No diga eso.-

-      Mi tiempo es este mundo se termina. Uno puede sentir eso. Tú mismo algún día lo sentirás.-

-      Estás acaso adivinando mi futuro?.- Le sonrió y el Gran Mago lo miró melancólicamente.

-      Tu bien sabes que el futuro no puede predecirse.-

-      Lo sé. Solamente podemos suponerlo, pues cualquier acción por mínima que sea puede cambiarlo totalmente.-

-     Oh sí. Pero te encanta jugar con el futuro.-

-     Sólo un poco. No siempre todo sale como lo planeo.-

-     Pero mueves a la gente, aunque no directamente.-

-    Únicamente creo una situación que afectaría de algún modo (a mí conveniencia) el futuro, basándome en la  manera en que los afectados reaccionarán; pero las personas (y sobretodo el ser humano) son impredecibles.-   

 Gandalf quedó en silencio otra vez. 

-      Tienes un poder increíble incluso mayor que el mío  y me gusta tu manera de pensar. He elegido bien.-

-      Elegido bien? Acaso usted... .-

-      Esta noche cuando regresemos al estrado anunciaré que tú serás mi  sucesor.-

 Clow se sorprendió un poco con esto, pero al cabo de un momento se sonrió.

-      Es un gran honor para mí el que usted me haya elegido.-

 Gandalf le regresó la sonrisa.

-      No aceptarás verdad?.-

-   Lo siento. Pero realmente no es mi vida siempre detrás de todos, vigilándoles;  supervisando y aprobando; recompensando y castigando; tomar decisiones que afectarán permanentemente la vida de millones. Ni tampoco estar entre toda clase de gente yendo y viniendo con la responsabilidad tan grande que implica ser jefe de los Wicca.-

-     Sí, comprendo.-El Gran Mago no perecía ni decepcionado, ni disgustado, ni asustado,  al contrario parecía complacido. - Regresemos.-

-     Esperaba esa respuesta, no es cierto?.- preguntó Clow mientras salían de la habitación.

-     Sí. Te conozco desde que naciste, me imaginaba que esto no era lo tuyo.-

-     ... Entonces ya ha de tener a otro candidato.-

-     Exacto.-

-     Potter.-

-     El mismo.-

-     Excelente elección, tiene dotes de líder.-

Al irse acercando a la sala de donde salieran anteriormente, llegaron a ellos un extraño sonio que pronto se convirtieron en palabras... bueno, solamente era una palabra que se repetía varias veces seguida por muchas voces: Capoeida! Capoeida!.  Al entrar a la sala vieron un gran alboroto. 

-     Ted!.-

          Exclamó el hechicero al ver a su amigo arriba del estrado animando a los presentes, se había quitado la camisa al igual que muchos otros que estaban ya en la arena.    Cuando el ilusionista vio al mago se bajó de un salto del estrado y corrió hacia él.

-      Qué bueno que llegaron!.- Dijo bastante excitado.- Anda Clow ayúdame con esto. Capoeida!.-

-    Qué sucede aquí? Quieren que los ase a fuego lento?! Pues a callar!!!.- Preguntó en tono severo Gandalf y las voces se apagaron, todos conocían que desde siempre el Gran Mago había sido muy irritable. 

-     Calma Gandalf.-  Dijo el ilusionista un tanto asustado.- Solamente estábamos  teniendo un pequeño "debate" de cómo cerraríamos esta reunión. Y  me pareció muy apropiado la capoeida. Usted que dice?.-

 Todos retuvieron la respiración esperando la respuesta del Gran Mago.

-      De acuerdo.-

Un grito de felicidad por parte de los presentes, en especial de los hombres, Gente Grande o Muggles, como solían llamarlos los Elfos, Enanos, Hobbits y demás criaturas, pues ellos (o la mayoría) no sabían a qué se referían con eso de "Capoeida". Inclusive la Gente Hermosa (los Elfos) no tenían conocimiento sobre esto, pues era una "costumbre" (por así decirlo) reciente de los humanos. 

-     Pero antes.- Interrumpió Gandalf.- Daré el anuncio que prometí la reunión pasada.-

          Un nuevo silencio sepulcral. Todos parecían atentos, pero era la Gente Pequeña y la Gente Hermosa quienes estaban más interesados; después de todo solamente por eso habían asistido a esa reunión.

-     Durante muchos años yo he sido el guía de muchos. He visto a la gran mayoría crecer y desarrollarse como hechiceros, en su magia y en su personalidad. Sin embargo ya mi tiempo, soy demasiado viejo y ya he visto y disfrutado todo lo que la vida me tenía que mostrar y ofrecer, estoy cansado, muy cansado ya es hora de descansar. Además los tiempos cambian y ustedes ya necesitan a alguien que piense y vaya de acuerdo a esos tiempos. Es por eso que, después de pensarlo detenidamente y durante largo tiempo, he elegido ya a mi sucesor... Potter.-   

          Un grito de sorpresa y felicidad. Varias cabezas se voltearon hacia el hombre que se levantaba orgulloso pero a la vez muy humilde, dio un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento y después se sentó. Aquel sería el bisabuelo de un niño que cambiaría para siempre el curso de la historia y este personaje llevaría su mismo nombre: Harry Potter.

-    ...Cierto es.- continuo Gandalf.-  que hemos tenido momentos felices y momentos tristes, momentos de guerra y momentos de paz, pero creo que es por ustedes, mis amigos es  que he logrado superarlos con éxito...  Mis amigos; los hermosos Elfos, los siempre interesantes Hobbits, los gracioso Enanos y mis hermanos los Hombres, ha llegado la hora de la despedida. Tal vez nunca nos volvamos a ver, pero siempre os recordaré a todos. Gracias.-

          Los nostalgia inundo cada uno de los corazones, perderían a un gran amigo y el mundo perdería a un gran mago, una gran persona. En la sala reinó el silencio, hasta que alguien entre los hombres gritó "Capoeida" y las voces le siguieron junto con unos cantos,  animando incluso a los Hobbits . 

          Ted se puso de pie de un brinco y tomó por la muñeca a Clow.

-     Anda! A bailar la Capoeida!.- 

-     No, no , no, no. Yo paso.-

-     Claro que no, necesito un compañero de combate. Conozco tus movimientos y tu los míos podemos hacerlo juntos.-

 Los guardianes se miraron entre sí: Bailar? Compañero de combate?  Qué rayos era la capoeida?!!!

-     No.- Le dijo el hechicero sonriendo.- Y sabes que nada de lo que  digas me hará cambiar de opinión.-

-      A no? 17 de Octubre de 1601, España. "El Pez dorado" 11:30 de la noche. El bur- El ilusionista se interrumpió cuando Clow se levantó como un resorte tapándole la boca.

-      Un día te haré pagar por esa fecha.- dijo al momento de dirigiéndole una mirada significativa sin perder la sonrisa.

-      Déjame disfrutar mientras tanto.- 

-      Ya.-

 El mago se quitó su capa dándosela a Yue; a la capa le siguieron el chaleco, la cinta negra de la cintura, la bata blanca y los zapatos.

-     Apúrate Read!.-

-    Ya voy!.-

Keroberos los vio retirarse y cuando se alejaron  un poco del lugar corrió hacia la silla de su amo en el estrado, se subió y luego se inclinó (aunque en ese momento sintió un pequeño dolor en el estómago, pero no le dio importancia) para ver la  arena.  

El guardián de la Luna mientras tanto no podía quitar la vista de su amo, era la primera vez que veía su torso desnudo, sintió  los fuertes martilleos de su corazón desbocado...

El ilusionista y el mago desaparecieron por una puerta.

A los pocos minutos comenzaron a sonar unos tambores; a estos se les unieron otros instrumentos, las palmadas y los cantos de los presentes. 

El león dorado vio todo aquello totalmente fascinado, deseando que no terminara nunca, sobretodo los cantos, los cuales le parecían muy alegres, aunque no conocía aquella lengua y estaba casi seguro no era humana. Por su parte Yue se había escondido en la oscuridad de un rincón.   

Una puerta redonda que estaba en una de las esquinas se la arena se abrió, dejando pasar a varios hombres, que iban en parejas. La música cambio de ritmo mientras que estos adoptaban una posición parecida a la de  combate. El ángel se acercó un poco, interesado. Comenzaron, los hombres, en una especie de pelea pero con movimientos muy artísticos; a los lados y dando unas cuantas piruetas aparecieron varias mujeres. 

Un hobbits que llevaba una gran bandeja se acercó a los guardianes y les dio dos vasos llenándolos con un líquido. Repitió la operación con cada uno de los que estaban sentados en el estrado. 

-      Dorada sangre de Dios. Un excelente regalo de los Elfos.- Dijo Gandalf aparentemente para nadie.  

El ángel y el león vieron el líquido que les habían servio: efectivamente  era dorado, casi  transparente, con un olor dulce,  como la miel.  

-      He! Chicos, mirad ahí está vuestro dueño.- Les dijo un joven que estaba a un lado de Gandalf; el león lo reconoció como aquel que había trazado el  círculo.  

 Al voltear Keroberos se encontró con el rostro ruborizado de Yue, lo miró extrañado era la primera vez que veía a su compañero sonrojado (inclusive sus orejas estaban  un poco rojas, supuso que era por el color tan pálido de la piel) y se veía realmente  lindo!. Su rostro seguía impasible pero sus ojos brillaban fijos en un sólo punto. El león giró y descubrió el motivo: Clow y Ted ya habían salido a la arena. 

Su vista se perdió en el cuerpo del mago; podía ver con cada movimiento como sus músculos se marcaban, su espalda ancha, su torso de piel blanca, su cintura ajustada, sus largas piernas.... para él era más que perfecto. Jamás se esperó poder verlo, era más de lo que necesitaba; sus anhelos y deseos se limitaban a tenerlo siempre cerca, oír su voz, disfrutar de su compañía y sus atenciones... y tal vez, sólo un tal vez, un tierno beso (no es su mejilla o en su frente, cómo a veces el mago se los daba) o, por qué no?, una caricia a su cabeza o sus manos.   

 Dio un pequeño suspiro y al voltear a su costado se encontró con la mirada entre divertida y sorprendida de Keroberos. Apartó el rostro rápidamente, jugueteando nervioso con el vaso en sus manos, derramando un poco de aquel líquido. El león seguía mirándolo y él comenzó a sentirse incómodo; Y si Keroberos se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su amo?  Seguramente lo tomaría como burla para fastidiarlo, o peor aún, en un descuido de imprudencia podría decírselo a Clow!. 

-      Qué tanto me vez?.- preguntó con su voz fría y su tono más cortante. 

-       Nada.- Respondió regresando la mirada a la arena.- Qué carácter tan pesado te avientas.-. 

-       Hump.-

Los aplausos de los presentes se hicieron más fuertes hasta invadir la sala entera: el baile había terminado.  

Los que habían participado en la capoeida comenzaron a despedirse y a entrar por la puerta redonda. Clow en el momento de entrar sintió un mareo y su poder dio otra ligera baja. Ted se acercó hasta él visiblemente preocupado; "Qué demonios fue eso?". 

 -     Eh? Qué cosa? De qué hablas?.-

-     Que de qué hablo? De esa baja en tu poder!!! Me dio la impresión de que casi caías!.-

-     No es nada.- 

-     Creí que me habías dicho que repusiste tu magia.-

-     Lo hice.-

-     Tienes que reponer más energía. Te está comiendo poco a poco.-

-     No te preocupes, sé cuidarme solo.-

-     Tan terco y orgulloso como siempre.-

-      Je.-

 Subieron al estrado donde los guardianes esperaban. Keroberos se quitó de la silla dejando que su amo se sentara. Clow suspiró pesadamente, el sudor perlaba ya su rostro.

-      Baila bien, amo.- Dijo Keroberos acomodándose a sus pies.

-     Gracias.-

 Apartó los mechones negros de su cabello que caían rebeldes sobre su cara, y limpió con su mano el sudor de su frente. En ese momento alguien le ofreció un vaso. Era Yue, quien todavía mostraba un leve rubor y sus ojos brillaban. Tomó el vaso agradeciendo con su eterna sonrisa.   

Tedrescher observó fijamente al ángel.

-     Oye Clow...- Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero cambio de idea.- ... hiciste un buen trabajo.-

-     Eh?.-

-     Es casi tan bello como un Elfo.- Dijo señalando al guardián de la luna

-      ... Sí, tienes razón.-

 Le sonrió al guardián. 

-     Uuh!!, no te vayas a enamorar de él!.- Agregó el ilusionista  en tono burlón.

          Yue sintió su corazón detenerse.

-      No. Cómo crees?.- 

 "No". Esa palabra le destrozó y su rostro se volvió sombrío. Era obvio, cómo podría  esperar que su amo se fijara en él? Después de todo, tenía a Anne... el recuerdo de la chica le hizo sentir un rabia incontenible. Sus manos se crisparon con fuerza. "Nunca" Se dijo, si era necesario pelear, pelearía!, pero su amo con ella !Jamás!. 

          Abandonaron la capital a eso de las cinco de la mañana, lo supo por que el Big Ben había dado momentos antes cinco campanadas. En aquel momento la niebla era mucho más espesa que cuando llegaron, era casi imposible ver más allá de la ventanilla del carruaje. Pero la verdad aquello no importó mucho, pues estaba cansado. El concilio acababa de terminar.

 Keroberos estaba delante suyo, durmiendo profundamente; el león había disfrutado enormemente la velada, se lo manifestó momentos atrás antes de quedar en brazos de Morfeo, e insistió en que lo llevara a la próxima reunión.... El león se movió en el asiento, sin despertarse, pero sintiendo una punzada en su estómago, como si alguien clavara un alfiler.  

Sentado su lado Yue cabeceaba, luchando contra el sueño.      

-      Tuvimos suerte.- Se dijo en silencio el  hechicero.- Este fue un concilio alegre y divertido; pocas son las veces en las que no se pone grave la situación, ni se hablan de cosas serias y peligrosas... sobretodo en estos tiempos oscuros.- 

En eso sintió como el ángel recostaba la cabeza en su hombro; cansado se había dejado vencer por el dulce sueño. No quiso molestarlo y dejó dormir y soñar con remotos paisajes, hermosos como la Tierra Media, con grandes caballeros luchando contra temibles dragones, con pequeños y alegres seres; dejó que la fantasía de un mundo olvidado llegara a él. El chico pareció sonreír entre sueños.

A las pocas horas de camino a él también comenzó a invadirlo el sueño, apoyó su barbilla contra la cabeza del ángel, aspirando el aroma e sus cabellos. Era suave y dulce, como la vainilla.  Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar hasta quedar dormido. 

Su sueño no fue tranquilo. En él veía grandes bocanadas de fuego, no había nada más que fuego, por todas partes, arriba y abajo, a la izquierda y la derecha, pudo sentir una desesperación como nunca antes la había sentido... Y de  repente, las lengüetas del fuego se abrieron dejando ver un palo. Grande, viejo, usado. Y del palo caía una soga, oscilante y amenazadora... El fuego, el palo y la cuerda se desvanecieron, dejando solamente oscuridad. De pronto pudo ver pequeños puntos de luz que pasaban con gran velocidad a su lado, sintió que viajaba...  Delante suyo había una silueta, era la de una niña. Todo fue demasiado rápido y no pudo distinguir sus facciones, solamente sabía que tenía dos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, parecidos a la estrella verde de la esperanza.            

Despertó cuando escuchó el canto de un gallo, un tanto desesperado cómo si se le hubiera hecho tarde, esos eran  parecidos a los de  Anglia del Este. El carruaje se detuvo.

El sol entró por  las cortinas entre abiertas de la ventanilla. Eran  ya las 8 y cuarto de la mañana.

-      Llegamos.- Anunció en voz baja el mago, moviéndose con cuidado pero despertando al joven.

-    Eh? A  donde?.- Preguntó el ángel un tanto disconforme, pues había tenido un lindo sueño y se encontraba realmente cómodo.  

-     A casa.-

 Bajaron del carruaje y el hechicero se acercó al hombre que lo conducía, después de un intercambio de palabras el hombre asintió, sacó su pipa y comenzó a fumar, como si no tuviera intenciones de irse.

          Clow tomó al enorme león dorado en sus brazos e hizo una señal a Yue para que lo siguiera. Entraron por el portón, cruzando el patio hasta llegar a la puerta de roble. Reinaba por todo interior de la casa un delicioso aroma a natilla y a chocolate... Esto hizo que Keroberos  levantara la cabeza y saltara al piso.

-       Repostería!.- Y dando saltos llegó a la cocina.

-    Buenos Días! Hasta que regresaron. Ya andaba temiendo que no regresaran.- Danna salió de detrás de ellos, con un mandil atado a la cintura.- Cómo le fue? Piensa desayunar?.-

-       No gracias.- Dijo el mago.

-     Nada de eso. Últimamente le he visto un poco cansado hacia que comerá algo (aunque sea ligero [nota de la autora: Tal vez un conejo servirá?]), se quitará esas extrañas ropas, se lavará y dormirá hasta mañana.-       

 El hechicero se sonrió. 

Aquella mañana desayunó únicamente un pan con margarina y queso, además ( por insistencias de Danna) de una taza con cocoa caliente.  La anciana mujer le informó que el huésped (Torchia) había preguntado en la noche por él y que le respondió que se encontraba en la capital atendiendo unos negocios junto con el chico y el león, después de eso había  vuelto a salir sin decir a donde ("Es un hombre extraño, yo no me fiaría de él"dijo). Le contó también pequeños pormenores de la casa, que había salido a hacer las compras (quejándose un poco en este punto, mira que por su edad querían estafarla! Ya no había decencia ni respeto entre los jóvenes)  y trabajado un poco en el jardín.  El mago le agradeció todas las molestias ("Si no son molestias señor, es mi trabajo!") y le dijo que se tomara el día libre. Tardó un poco para convencerla pero al final ella aceptó (dando mil y un recomendaciones) y el carruaje la  llevó hasta su casa.

          Terminó de comer y se dirigió a la biblioteca; ahí encontró a Yue sentado frente a la chimenea apagada.  Se acercó a su sillón y se sentó, descubriendo a un costado una bandeja con diversa repostería.   Tomó una galleta en sus manos.  

          El guardián de la Luna se puso en pie, mirándolo. Había estado pensando.  Ya era hora, tenía que decírselo; decirle que lo amaba, que no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en él. Sus ojos brillaron con determinación.

-    ... ¿Qué es eso?.-

-     Una galleta. ¿Quieres probar?.-

          Hubo un minuto de silencio, en el cual el guardián se arrodilló frente al sillón, colocando las manos en el regazo de su amo. 

-     Es cierto.- Dijo el mago sonriendo.- Olvidé que tú no comes.-

-     Mago Clow... usted ... me... yo... ¡Yo lo a--- .-

Pero fue interrumpido cuando el hechicero introdujo la galleta dentro de su boca... todavía no era el momento. No estaba preparado para escuchar y responder a aquellas palabras.

-     Mastícala y pásala.- 

 El chico obedeció. 

-     ¿Qué te pareció?.-

-     Es... extraño. Pero no esta mal.-

-     Ahora comprendes por que nos gustan tanto a Keroberos y a mi.-

 A Yue no le importaba en lo más mínimo el sabor de aquella cosa; sólo seguía el movimiento  de los labios de su amo, deseando robarle otro beso. Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo al momento que se iba incorporando lentamente hacia el. 

-  Ya es tarde.- Dijo el hechicero frustrando las intenciones del chico.- Hoy a sido un día muy pesado, será mejor que vayas a descansar.-

-  No tengo sueño.-

-   Anda a dormir.-

  Se levantó del sillón obligando al guardián a hacer lo mismo.

-   Realmente no tengo sueño.-

-   ... Abre la boca.-

-    Eh?.- 

             El hechicero acercó una galleta a la boca el ángel, rasando, en casi una caricia, sus labios.  El chico permaneció  en silencio unos segundos. Segundos en los cuales tomó una galleta de la bandeja y la acercó a su amo de la misma manera en que el se la ofreció. Clow la aceptó; y al mismo tiempo ambos comieron de la mano el otro.  

        La sensación de su dedo dentro de la boca e su amo fue fascinante. Le produjo un extraño estremecimiento, aunque sólo fue por unos momentos. Deseó que el mago también sintiera lo mismo.

-  Buenas noches.-

       Le impidió marcharse, tomando su mano.

- Sucede algo?.- Preguntó Clow.

        Pero no obtuvo respuesta.  El chico acercó la mano a sus labios y abrió lentamente su boca dejando entrar a uno de los dedos (sobra mencionar lo que hizo con su lengua). El mago se sorprendió tanto con este hecho que no tuvo ni idea de como reaccionar.

-   B-basta.-

     Le susurró con un tenue rubor  sobre sus mejillas; en parte por el acto y en parte por la sensación placentera que le produjo. 

     El ángel lo  miró con una chispa en sus ojos (era la primera vez que veía a su amo sonrojado ¡¡Y el le había provocado el rubor!!) mientras que un extraño fuego le obligaba a acercarse más. Dejó libre la mano de su amo sin perderlo de vista.  El hechicero desvío la mirada.

-    A dormir.-

      Dijo con un tono un tanto severo.  El guardián se contrajo un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a que él le hablara de aquella forma.   

-   ... Lo... siento... .-     

     El mago le miró sin comprenderlo.

-    ... Si he hecho algo malo...  o... que le incomodara... .-

     Y se acurrucó contra su pecho.  Clow no tuvo valor suficiente para mal querer tanto amor, así que abrazó al chico y segundos después le cargó.  Yue abrió los ojos como platos.

-    Te llevaré a tu habitación.- le dijo sonriendo. 

    El chico asintió tratando de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

          Mientras tanto Keroberos estaba ya acostado sobre la cama del hechicero, pero se sentía un tanto extraño. Comenzaba a ver un poco borroso y pequeñas punzadas en su estómago le hacían dar vueltas en la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño.  En ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando pasar al hechicero. El león dorado dejó de moverse, no quería molestar a su amo, sabía que estaría cansado por la batalla en el  concilio...  

           Clow despertó al mediodía del día siguiente.  Tardó unos momentos más en levantarse, pero una vez espantado el sueño es difícil volver a dormir.   Se duchó rápidamente y ya cambiado decidió que tenía hambre. Vio que Keroberos seguía echado sobre la cama. 

          - Arriba ya haragán!.-   Dijo dando una amistosa  palmada al lomo del león.

          El día pasó sin muchas novedades.  Podría decirse que normal.  Estuvo la mañana en la biblioteca revisando sus libros de magia; había escuchado en el concilio que necesitaba crear un equilibrio entre el poder de sus cartas.  De hecho ya lo sabía y había estado estudiando el asunto desde hace tiempo...   

          Se abrió la puerta dejando pasar al ángel, Clow lo miró un momento... se sorprendió un poco, el león no venía con él. Ahora que lo pensaba no había visto a Keroberos en todo el día.  

          - Yue... no sabes donde está Keroberos?.- Preguntó una vez que el ángel se hubiera sentado. 

          El chico pensó unos momentos. "No, no desde ayer". 

          Clow se puso de pie. "Iré a buscarlo". 

Revisó por toda la casa (patio, cocina, comedor, etc.) y se sorprendió al encontrarlo todavía echado sobre la cama de su alcoba. Se acercó hasta él. 

-Kero.- Llamó- Keroberos. Es tarde, levántate.-

No hubo respuesta.  Colocó una mano sobre su lomo, notando que estaba caliente, su respiración agitada. Hacía un pequeño ruido al mover el pecho. 

- ¿Te sientes bien?.- Preguntó, comenzando a preocuparse. 

- Me duele... .- Fue la única respuesta.

- ¿Qué te duele?.-

- Mi estómago... .-

El mago frunció el ceño (nota de la autora: Oh! beautiful!).  Se supone que el león es un ser mágico, no tiene por qué enfermarse... o si?.  A lo mejor había creado a sus guardianes demasiado reales? Capaces de enfermarse? Capaces de sentir?...

          Pero aquel no era el momento para meditar, Keroberos se veía realmente mal y él no sabía cómo curarlo... la magia blanca se ocupa para sanar heridas, más no es válida cuando se trata de enfermedades... a menos qué...  bueno, era arriesgado. Existía un Método, el cual consistía en atraer hacia sí mismo las vibraciones negativas que causaba el malestar a Keroberos. Pero intentar eso sería tentar a la suerte, nunca se había aplicado a un ser hecho de magia pura; El león podría morir en el proceso.    

          Sin embargo no había nada más que pudiera hacer... 

- ¿Qué sucede con Keroberos?.- preguntó a sus espaldas el ángel. 

- Está enfermo.-

- Enfermo? Puede hacer eso?.-

Entonces llegó a la mente del hechicero su plática con Anne: "Sí,  aprendí todo lo que se puede sobre veterinaria... Y me encantas los leones". 

- Yue por favor, quédate aquí con él.- 

- A donde va usted amo?.-

- Con Anne.- Dijo saliendo ya de la habitación. 

El chico apretó los puños.  ¿Por qué tenía que ir con ella?.

- Vaya... compañía con la que me dejaron... .- Dijo quedamente el león.

-   ... .- Yue lo miró .- Ni aún enfermo dejas de fastidiarme... ¿ Cómo te sientes?.-

- Cómo me veo?.-

- Fatal.-

- Así me siento.-

Cuarenta minutos después Clow llegó con Anne. Le había dicho que necesitaba de su ayuda, contándole que tenía un animal enfermo en su casa. Ella se sorprendió pero inmediatamente salió detrás de él, llevando consigo lo que creía necesario. Al llegar su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor; un hermoso león dorado sin melena!! (Yue se había escondido, no le agradaba mucho la idea de que la chica lo viera).   El mago le dijo que consiguió a  Keroberos en un circo [Kero: -_- U], esperando que ella se lo creyera... pero a Anne parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo de donde fuera el león.  

La chica diagnosticó que aquello no era más que una fuerte indigestión ("Tiene que cuidar lo que le da de comer" dijo).  Le dio unas cuantas medicinas naturales y lo visitó durante los siguientes días.

          Una semana después Keroberos ya estaba totalmente repuesto, ya había recuperado todo su vigor.   Clow estuvo pensando en ese tiempo que lo mejor sería hablar con Anne sobre el verdadero origen del león, sobre las cartas, la magia y el otro guardián. 

          El timbre de la puerta sonó.  Y el hechicero fue a abrirla, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Anne.

          -    Hola Sr. Read, vengo a ver cómo sigue el lindo Keroberos!.- 

          Después de una rápida checada la chica anunció que el león ya estaba totalmente repuesto. El mago la miró  con una sonrisa.

          -     Querida Anne, hay algo que quiero mostrarte... y decirte.- 

La tomó de la mano (leve sonrojo por parte de la chica) y la llevó al interior de la biblioteca. El león dorado iba detrás  de ellos.  

          -     Escucha... Te he estado ocultando un gran secreto (y espero que me perdones), pero creo que ya es tiempo que conozcas la verdad... .-

- ¿Dé qué me esta hablando Clow?.-

  La chica le miró confundida.  

          -     Adelante.- Dijo a "algo" en una de las esquinas- Puedes salir.-

          Yue salió de las sombras de la habitación.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos: nunca había visto nada como eso. Siempre lo había creído nada más que fantasías, pero ahora, delante de ella, había un ángel ¡Un hermoso ángel plateado!.  Sus ilusiones infantiles, ya olvidadas y enterradas en lo más profundo de su mente, resurgieron, trayéndole miles de recuerdos...  Y por unos segundos creyó que delante de ella se encontraba su hermana, Rebecca, convertida en un ser  divino. 

- Anne... Él es Yue.-

Pero el encanto duró poco, los ojos del ángel la miraban con recelo y hasta cierto punto rencor.  Ella se desconcertó... y más aún cuando la criatura se acercó al hechicero tomando su brazo. 

El mago le contó sobre la magia, los hechizos, las cartas, la manera como había creado a los guardianes  (sin entrar mucho en detalles) y el reciente concilio. Anne la escuchaba atenta a cada palabra; muy contrario a lo que se suponía, la chica no se alarmó, sentía una gran emoción y admiración por aquel hombre, que poco a poco iba queriendo más... Más de lo que imaginó.

Preguntó más acerca de su vida como hechicero ("A de ser muy difícil ser brujo en estos tiempos")  y cómo había logrado ocultarlo tantos años, y se interesó todavía más en los conjuros... Sin embargo al cabo de unos horas se sintió incómoda; no le agradaba la mirada del ángel.     

           Acarició el lomo de Keroberos, quien ya se sentía mucho mejor. El hechicero continuó hablando hasta que la chica le interrumpió, pidiéndole que salieran un momento. Clow aceptó encantado. 

          Ambos salieron al patio "solos".            

          Keroberos se acercó a Yue quien estaba detrás de un árbol viendo a la pareja a lo lejos. Vio que tenía el ceño fruncido. Decidió fastidiarlo un poco.

- Vaya, vaya!!! ¿Por qué tan enojado chico?.- Dijo en tono de burla. 

- Yo no estoy  enojado!!!.- Dijo cerrando los puños con fuerza

- Si, claro, se nota.- Agregó en tono irónico el león.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.-  Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de rabia, al ver como la chica tomaba las manos del hechicero entre las suyas y le arrastraba fuera del patio.

- Nada en especial.... Por lo visto Anne quiere mucho al amo.-

 El guardián de la luna mordió con ira sus labios, hasta casi hacerlos sangrar.

- ... Y parece que el amo... .-

- Cállate.- Murmuró; un hilo de líquido escarlata escurrió hacia su barbilla.

- ... le corresponde... .-

- Cállate!!!!.-

- ¿Crees que cuando se casen nos olviden? .-

- HE DICHO BASTA!!.-

 La bola de energía generada en manos del ángel fue a estrellarse contra el león dorado, quien a duras penas logró esquivarlo.

- ¿pero qué diablos te sucede Yue?!! ¡Era broma!!.- 

 Entonces Keroberos lo vio de frente y su rostro le sorprendió.

- ¿Tú estás... - Comenzó a decir- ... celoso?.-

- NO!!.-

          Miles de lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, ya totalmente enrojecidas por la cólera y los celos, los cuales era incapaz de ocultar. Las manos crispadas hacían un gran esfuerzo por no arremeter contra lo primero que tuviera en frente.

El guardián del sol  lo miró impasible y sus ojos dorados centellaron.  Le dolía,  le dolía hasta lo más hondo del alma, no comprendía por qué verlo así le hacía tanto daño... ¡Dios! Él, Keroberos, hubiera dado  todo su poder mágico y  un año de vida por cada una de esas lágrimas; que eran derramadas por otro.

- Le amas?.- Preguntó finalmente, aunque bien conocía la respuesta.

- Sí...- Dijo al cabo de un unos momentos, de incómodo silencio.

- Pero... bueno; mira yo sé que no soy nadie para decirte esto pero... esta mal... .-

- ¿Y crees que no lo sé?? ¿Y crees que no sufro cada noche pensando en lo que no podrá ser nunca? ¿Qué sabes tú de un amor vedado? ¿Qué sabes tú de amar a escondidas? ¿ Qué sabes tú de amar y saber que nunca serás correspondido?   Pero te diré una cosa:  NO ME IMPORTA!!!!! NO ME IMPORTA CONDENARME AL INFIERNO POR ESTE MALDITO AMOR PROHIBIDO!!!.-

- Yu- yue... .-

- Yo lo amo y es lo único que me interesa!.-

- No lo dije con el afán de que te pusieras así... yo... perdóname... .-

 Poco a poco dejó que el viento le relajase, aunque fuera un poco, aquella explosión de ira no debió haber sucedido; es decir, trataba de no mostrar ningún sentimiento humano...

- No... no  tienes de que disculparte... la culpa es mía... no debí... .- Dijo Limpiando sus lágrimas, pero sin tener la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse en pie cayó de rodillas y se abrazó al león, cómo un niño chiquito que busca consuelo.

"Yo te amo Yue... " Pensó Keroberos mientras cubría al ángel con sus alas doradas "... Y aunque no lo creas conozco todo lo que me acabas de decir, lo vivo en carne propia todos lo días; cuando te acercas a él y pareces feliz, cuando él logra arrancarte una sonrisa de los labios con una sola palabra mientras yo no puedo aunque te diga miles, cuando te sonrojas sólo con verlo, cuando le buscas deseoso de amor y él ni siquiera te regala una caricia, cuando  murmuras todas esas cosas, palabras dulces, que él no alcanza a oír, pero que yo  anhelo que sean mías...  Maldita sea! Yo no quiero renunciar a ti! Pero no tengo otra opción;  no soporto verte triste, prefiero mil veces que seas feliz lejos de mí a que sufras siempre a mi lado.... 

" Prometo ayudarte a que seas correspondido". 

FIN 

 De la segunda parte.

**__**

**__**

**_BIBLIOGRAFÍA_**:

_LA VERDAD COBRE LA BRUJERÍA_, Scott Cunningham

_MAGIA CELTA_ de D.J.Conway

_EL CLUB DUMAS, Arturo Pérez-Reverte_

   Y ligeras insinuaciones a: 

_EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS, JRR Tolkien._

La saga: _HARRY POTTER_, 

CONCLUYE EN: 

JUGANDO A SER DIOS, 3ra PARTE: "¡Que comience la cacería de brujas!"

          PEQUEÑA RESEÑA:

              Mal, muy mal: Aristide Torchia y Matthew Hopkins se conocen y se revela un pequeño (y oscuro) secreto de Torchia que, en cierta forma, asusta al cazador...  .

          Clow empieza a dudar sobre sus sentimientos sobre Yue tras una larga plática con ... (es sorpresa): ¿Es cariño paternal o amor de verdad?.  Mientras que su poder se va debilitando un poco más.

          El ángel comienza a descubrir nuevas sensaciones de las cuales no era conciente. 

          Hopkins inicia  un pequeño jueguito recomendado por Aristide.... lo que provoca que la sombra de una desgracia se cierna rápidamente sobre Anglia del Este.

 ADVAERTENCIA: Será un Yaoi...  


	3. ¡¡Que comience la cacería de brujas!!

Un fic de Card Captor Sakura Card Captor Sakura y  su personajes   
mencionados en este texto son   
Copyright (c) CLAMP Jugando A Ser Dios 

POR: Darkness

Un sentimiento íntimo que en algunas ocasiones se apodera

de nuestro ser y nos grita en todas las direcciones y en todos los

tonos posibles que se cierne sobre nosotros una gran desgracia.

A. DUMAS en "Los tres mosqueteros".

**TERCERA PARTE:**

**"Que Comience La Cacería De Brujas!!!".**

**ADVERTENCIA: **

          _Este fic maneja el_**_Yaoi_**_( o_O  Sí, un Yaoi... pero no es muy fuerte... ),  por lo que puede  resultar ofensivo para algunas personas..._.

El sol de mediodía se filtraba intenso entre las hojas de los árboles. Sus rayos eran cálidos y llenos de vida, anunciando el principio de una nueva estación. 

          La hierba húmeda daba un agradable masaje a sus pies descalzos mientras que el arroyuelo, en invierno congelado, ahora  cantaba y silbaba alegremente para ellos... Todo a su alrededor estaba tranquilo; no había viento, ni algún sonido ajeno a sus propias respiraciones y al cantar de algunos pájaros.  

          Alejados así como estaban del pueblo no había nadie que les molestara. Sólo ellos tres...

          - Concéntrate.-

          Lo intentaba. Realmente lo intentaba Trataba de concentrarse en la luz del sol, en la voz de su amo, sin embargo... 

          - Concéntrate. Piensa sólo en la luz.-

          Su cuerpo comenzó a emitir pequeños destellos de luz blanca. Su cabello color plata resplandecía y se agitaba a los lados.  Temblaba: el esfuerzo superaba sus fuerzas. 

          - No... puedo... .-

          - Sigue el sonido de mi voz.-

          - Eso... intento... .-

          - Concéntrate. Piensa solo en mi voz; la luz cada vez es más luminosa, piensa, como te lo he dicho:  en una noche negra, todo esta oscuro a tu alrededor, pero hay un pequeño punto de luz y tú tienes que ayudarle a brillar...  .-

           Seguir el sonido de su voz... concentrarse... era imposible!... ¿Cómo quería que se concentrara si él  tenía las manos sobre sus hombros? ¿Cómo quería que se concentrara con su aliento en el rostro? ¿Con él tan cerca?... Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el movimiento de sus labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos.   

          - ...La luz... .-  Murmuró, pero la luz desapareció. 

          - Está bien. Puedes dejarlo ya. No te estás concentrando.-

          Esa mañana su amo le había levantado un poco más temprano de lo normal, para entrenar sus habilidades, después de eso habían comenzado un nuevo "entrenamiento". 

          - ¿Para qué es esto, Amo?.- 

          El hechicero le sonrió – ¿Recuerdas que en el concilio Ted mencionó que eras tan hermoso como un Elfo?.- 

          Yue trató de recordar.

          - Creo que insinuó algo parecido.-

          - Los Elfos para estar en este mundo adoptan una forma, pues su verdadero aspecto es deslumbrante, hecho de luz pura. Bueno, creí que sería interesante ver desprender de tu cuerpo la misma luz.-

          El ángel le miró sin comprenderlo del todo. Había veces en las que las ideas extravagantes (por que eso eran) de su amo lo desconcertaban. Sin embargo su trabajo era obedecer y no cuestionar las ordenes.  

  Mientras tanto el mago cruzó el arroyo, mojándose los pliegues del pantalón y los pies desnudos, para dirigirse a la orilla opuesta de donde estaba, pues ahí descansaba Keroberos. El león bostezó perezosamente mientras él se acostaba apoyando la cabeza en su barriga. 

          Yue desplegó las alas y voló hacia ellos, para después sentarse junto al hechicero.

          Read Clow pensaba (mientras tanto) en sus cartas. No podía utilizarlas muy seguido sin arriesgarse a que estas dejasen escapar más de su energía positiva, atrayendo así, la negativa. Tenía que encontrar la manera de darles un equilibrio. 

          Tosió levemente, tratando de aclarar su garganta, la cual estaba seca

          ¿Cómo? No lo sabía. Pero tenía que existir una forma.

          Sin darse cuanta volvió a toser. En ese momento sintió tres gotas caer  y deslizarse sobre su rostro.  Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro serio del guardián de la Luna, que sostenía en sus manos juntas, un poco de agua del arroyo. Se la ofreció. 

          El mago la aceptó, agradeciendo con una sonrisa y se inclinó a beber. 

          No lo comprendía. Últimamente el guardián había estado demasiado servicial. Se anticipaba a sus deseos (a veces antes de decir o insinuar algo).  Y cuando daba alguna orden el ángel la cumplía al pie de la letra, o por lo menos eso intentaba. Lo que más le desconcertaba era que todo lo hacía en silencio total... 

-Ah!! Siento que podría dormir toda la tarde.- Dijo el león estirándose de pronto.

-Sí es una tarde bastante agradable.- Contestó el mago limpiando el resto de agua de sus labios.

-Lo que pasa es que es un holgazán.- Agregó fríamente el ángel. No le gustaba participar mucho en las pláticas pero Keroberos no perdía oportunidad alguna para hacer algún comentario y fastidiarlo;  así que esta vez se le adelantó.

-¿Qué dijiste?!?.- El león se incorporó rápidamente y miró frunciendo el ceño al guardián lunar.

Yue se inclinó sobre él. "Holgazán" le dijo, y se volteo hacia su amo. 

"...A mí..." murmuró el león pecho sobre tierra y moviéndose sigilosamente entre la hierba "...Nadie..." y con su agilidad felina saltó sobre la espalda del ángel jalando su cabello ".. Me llama holgazán!!!".

-Suéltame!.- Chilló Yue.

-Retira lo dicho!!.-

-NO!.-

-Retíralo ya!!.-

-NUNCA.-

  Y el ángel jaló de la cola al león. 

-Si no me sueltas te arranco el rabo!.-

-Si lo haces te quedas calvo!.-

  Clow sólo miraba divertido aquella escena. Esos dos se comportaban como un par de chiquillos.

-Me has dejado el cabello lleno de tus asquerosas babas!.- Le reprochó el guardián de la luna una vez que se hubo liberado de las mandíbulas de Keroberos. Ahora estaba parado cerca de la orilla del riachuelo. 

-Pues entonces.- Dijo el león.- ¡Date un baño, delicado!.-

  Y empujó al joven al agua. 

El hechicero soltó la carcajada; adoraba las "discusiones" infantiles de sus guardianes.   

Yue hizo un pequeño puchero, ¡No le gustaba hacer el ridículo! ¡Y mucho menos enfrente de su amo!.

Al ver la expresión del guardián, Clow se acercó hasta él, pero justo cuando le iba a decir algo cayó de boca al riachuelo: Keroberos le había utilizado de piedra para pasar al otro lado. 

El león se sonrió triunfal.  Claro que el gusto no le duró mucho: a los pocos minutos se encontraba dentro del riachuelo, empapado y jugando con su amo. 

          El día declinaba ya. El sol se ocultaba y la luna salía. Siguiendo aquel ciclo interminable ya se encontraban a finales de Marzo, el invierno era suplido por una prospera primavera... o eso parecía.

Recorrió la habitación con la escasa luz del atardecer.  Se detuve frente al escritorio, sobre el cual había una cajita. Esa cajita siempre lo había intrigado. No era de oro, ni tenía joyas de adorno,  era una simple y vieja caja de madera con las iniciales R.W., pero por alguna razón su amo la guardaba como a un tesoro. No se la dejaba ver ni a él, y eso que casi siempre le permitía todo. Era por eso que tenía un poco de curiosidad sobre qué habría en el interior o  quien se la había dado.

-Hey! Con cuidado, duele!!.-

-No te muevas tanto, Keroberos.-

Sentados en la cama estaban Clow y el león, al cual le estaban cepillando el pelo. Una vez terminado el guardián del sol saltó al suelo y se sacudió. 

-No me gusta que me peinen.-

-Tú te lo buscaste. Además así luce más tu pelaje.-

-Yo luzco bien como sea. Y odio el agua!.- 

-En eso debiste haber pensado antes de tirarme a mí al arroyo.- agregó el ángel apartando la vista de la cajita de madera.

- Fue tú culpa.-

-Ya, ya, no se peleen más - El mago acarició la cabeza del león y miró al ángel – Ahora te toca a ti Yue. Ven.-

          El joven dudó un poco, pero se sentó en la cama cerca de él.  Se estremeció al sentir las manos del mago acariciar su cabello y posteriormente su cuello. 

          - Voy a trenzarlo.- 

          -Sí.-

          Clow se sorprendió del cabello del chico, era sedoso al tacto y delicioso el aroma (el cual ya había experimentado en el carruaje) : como la vainilla. Habló sin pensar... 

          - Yue-chan... .- 

          El chico se petrificó y el león alzó la cabeza.

          -... Tienes un cabello hermoso.-

          - G-gracias.- El guardián se ruborizó, por el cumplido y por la manera en que le habían llamado. Su amo jamás le había dicho "Yue-chan".  

Keroberos los miró un momento pensativo. Había prometido al otro guardián que le ayudaría a que su amor fuera correspondido, pero no había hecho nada útil... todavía.  

          - Bien, ya es tarde. Vete a tu habitación Yue.-   

          El león vio que el ángel se retiraba, obediente, pero sus ojos se apagaban. Esta era una oportunidad. 

          - Por qué no te quedas?... Nunca has pasado una noche aquí...- preguntó vacilando un poco, pero al cabo de unos momentos agregó con cinismo.- Además tengo curiosidad por saber como duermes...  Apostaría a que roncas!.-

          El ángel le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Después buscó tímidamente la mirada de su amo, buscando aprobación. El mago le miró y sonrió.    

          - Quieres dormir aquí?.- preguntó.

          Qué si quería? Que si quería? Por supuesto que sí!! Hubiera dado sus alas por estar ahí con él TODA la noche... Pero sólo hizo un indiferente movimiento de hombros, " Como sea " murmuró.  

          Estaba sentado sobre la hierba, el viento revolvía sus cabellos mientras sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en un solo punto luminoso, aunque en realidad no veían nada. Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? Había sido su padre con sus represarías... o simplemente su naturaleza cruel? No estaba seguro y ya no importaba.  

Hacía tres días que había encontrado a Torchia y aquel extraño hombre había modificado su forma de pensar... En ese momento se encontraban en Norwych y juntos habían ejecutado a más de treinta mujeres en un sólo día...  Sorprendentemente él y Torchia tenían más en común de lo que había pensado. Sin embargo algo tenía el impresor que le daba miedo... era misterios e insensible, incluso más cruel que él... Cuando lo encontró, bueno, realmente fue Torchia quien lo encontró a él, lo estaba esperando en las embarcaciones, cuando regresó de Italia... Pero bien, cuando se conocieron, le pareció ver que su sombra no era humana, no podía describirlo, pero era anormal... desde ese momento supo que no era una persona normal. 

           Inesperadamente aquel punto luminoso se había extendido y pudo ver y oír claramente a dos niños discutir. Y distinguió al impresor cerca de ellos.

          - No... no le creas.- susurraba Aristide al oído de uno de los niños.- Te esta mintiendo.-

          - Mientes!!.- Le gritó el chico al otro chiquillo.

          - ¿Cómo puedes permitir que el te diga eso? ¿Acaso no eres hombre?.- La voz del impresor resonó fuerte y clara dentro de la cabeza del otro niño.

          - Yo te dije la verdad y nadie puede contradecirme, menos tú!.-

          - Míralo... orgulloso y altanero.- Volvió a susurrar.- ¿No crees que deberías cerrarle la boca? ¡Con un golpe todo se arregla!.- 

          El niño se acercó lentamente al otro. Deteniéndose justo delante suyo.

          - Golpéalo antes de que el lo haga!.- Nuevamente la voz se escuchó dentro de la cabeza del niño.- Se nota que es un traicionero!.-

          Los niños se enfrascaron en una pelea. Torchia sonrió triunfal y se dirigió hacia Matthew. 

-Molestando a los niños?.- preguntó el cazador. 

- Sólo hago mi trabajo.... por cierto, hablando de trabajos, no crees que ya deberías empezar el tuyo?.-

- Empezar qué?.-

- La cacería... tu sabes.-

          El chico descansaba a su lado. Su rostro serio incluso cuando dormía... parecía una bella estatua de mármol blanco, de hecho la hubiera confundido por una a no ser por los labios, una delgada línea rosada.   Pasó sus dedos por aquellos labios, dibujándolos con cuidado; estaban deliciosamente calientes.   Subió por sus mejillas apartando algunos mechones de cabello, ahí la piel era  suave y fresca... ¿Qué se sentiría...? ... Retiró la mano con un rápido movimiento: La carta Escudo no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.  

Desde cuando utilizaba la carta Escudo? Desde hace 3 años. Por algún motivo que antes no había comprendido, sentía una increíble atracción hacia Yue.  Por qué utilizar aquella carta? Bien, había descubierto un pequeño contratiempo en el cual no reparó a la hora  de hacer el hechizo durante la creación del guardián: El poder de la Luna.  Se había equivocado vergonzosamente en las palabras!! La Tierra es la que atrae a la Luna, no la Luna atrae a la Tierra.  Durante el nacimiento del ángel él había estado demasiado distraído (la muerte de Rebecca le había perturbado) por lo que no se dio cuenta que dijo el conjuro invertido.  Ahora todo ser que tuviera poderes mágicos y se acercara a Yue sentiría de inmediato el Poder de la Luna.  Entre mayor sea el poder mayor sería la atracción; Y quien tenía más poder que Read Li? Pues [siendo honestos] nadie...  así como nadie era tan idiota como para tejerse semejante telaraña alrededor.

          - Ah! Pero aquí ya terminamos... me parece que tendremos que movilizarnos.-

          - Exacto chico! Tu si sabes.- Torchia palmeó la espalda del cazador.- ¿Y cual es nuestro siguiente punto?.-

          - Anglia del Este.- Contestó Hopkins dejando relucir su colmillo.

          - Tu eres de los míos.- 

          - ¿De los tuyos?.-

          - Eh? Es un decir por supuesto.- Lo miró durante unos momentos.- ¿Sucede algo?.-

          - ¿Quién eres tu realmente?.-

          -  Aristide Torchia.-

          - Ya veo... .-

          - No. No vez nada. Eres igual de ciego que todos los mortales.- Sus ojos relampaguearon con un fuego verde.

          - Eres alguna especie de demonio, verdad?.-

          - Tu no crees en eso, mi querido Hopkins. Por eso te elegí.- 

          - ¿Donde esta el verdadero Aristide?.-

          El impresor señaló su cabeza -Aquí.- dijo. – En lo más profundo de mi subconsciente.- 

          - A bueno.- Matthew hizo un movimiento indiferente antes de recostarse sobre la hierba.

          - No parece importarte mucho.-

          - Me da igual quien seas... sólo llamaste mi atención con tu manera de actuar.-

          - Pero te lo estas preguntando, verdad? Te estas preguntando cómo es posible.-

          Permanecieron un momento en silencio. Por fin Torchia volvió a hablar.

          - Conoces el gnosticismo?.-

         Hopkins negó con la cabeza.

         - El gnosticismo es un movimiento según el cual la existencia del mal en el mundo es la mejor prueba de que los hechos no ocurrieron del modo que establecen las escrituras judeocristianas.- 

         - ¿qué?.-

         - En pocas palabras que el mundo que conocemos es un mundo degradado,  mundo de dolor, angustia, enfermedad y muerte. Es obvio entonces que Dios no creó este mundo, ¿ pero entonces quién? Para los gnósticos es evidente que El Diablo es el creador de semejante universo tan "a su imagen y semejanza". Definitivamente Satanás sí es "el dios de este mundo". ¿Tu que dices?.-

         - Sabes que puedo llevarte a la hoguera por decir eso?.-

         - Pero no lo harás.-

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Qué te hace pensar que me conoces?.-    

- Solamente eso, que yo te conozco. ¿Sabes? Adoro esta época.-

- ¿Por qué? Qué tiene?.-

- Los siglos XVI y XVII son la época del esplendor de la teología, la época en que auxiliada por la fe, la razón intenta dar cuenta de todos los enigmas que implica la historia de Satanás. Es también la época de esos maravillosos ejercicios de imaginación que están  llamando "las herejías".-

         - Sin embargo.- Objetó Matthew.- es en este tiempo también en el cual la visón, a la que popularmente se llama "racionalista moderna" , tiene más y más seguidores, y ellos no conceden ningún lugar a lo sobrenatural.-

         - Eso es lo hermoso. Para este hombre "moderno" todo cuanto existe es naturaleza, naturaleza y más naturaleza, Dios sólo es una fantasía producto de la ignorancia de los siglos anteriores y -por supuesto- Satanás sólo es una creación folclórica de esa misma "época oscura". No importa a que clase pertenezcan o a que se dediquen, casi todos piensan así .- 

- Pero ahora que hablamos del diablo.- Dijo el cazador sentándose otra vez.- en esta época se esta jugando mucho con su imagen. ¿Sabes por qué? Por que para la gran mayoría la figura de Satanás ha dejado de ser la de una persona sobrehumana totalmente dedicada al mal, y El diablo pasa a ser tan sólo un significante que se puede llenar con cualquier significado. ¿Recuerdas a San Agustín? -

          - Cierra la boca, soy alérgico a ese nombre.-

          - San Agustín dejó claro que la existencia del Demonio no le quitaba responsabilidad al hombre en el pecado. Para Agustín era claro que si el Demonio le había puesto al hombre la cáscara de plátano del pecado donde el hombre había resbalado, era responsabilidad del hombre y no del Diablo, el continuar caído en el pecado o intentar ponerse otra vez de pie. En cuanto a Satanás mismo, Agustín afirmó que ya era un caso cerrado, que su condenación era inexorable y su castigo irreversible por cuanto en su época anterior a la caída, Satán había poseído una inteligencia superior a la humana y él no contaba así con el atenuante humano de la ignorancia. Dado que su responsabilidad era mayor a la humana, su castigo era mayor al humano. Agregó Agustín también, que debido a su auto-degradación, El Demonio no sólo se había vuelto irrefrenablemente malvado sino también irrefrenablemente idiota.- 

         - Calla de una vez que me da urticaria!.- Se quejó Aristide, sus ojos se inflamaron nuevamente con el fuego verde.

         - En alguno de sus textos, Agustín asevera que afortunadamente Satanás está muy maniatado por Dios, ya que si se le dejara suelto sólo por un segundo, con un único soplo borraría el mundo.-

         - En eso si estoy de acuerdo. Jamás me han dejado divertirme!! Pero llegará el día en que me vengue! Tengo planes muy buenos... un campo de concentración, bombitas (oh Hiroshima espérame!!), enfermedades... etc.-

         Hopkins abrió grandemente los ojos y lo miró sorprendido.

         - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? No querías saber quien era?.-

         - Si, pero me has dejado totalmente impactado. Si realmente existes, por qué no estas destruyendo pueblos, azotándolos con tempestades o plagas, males o guerras?-

         - Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y lo único que conseguí fue que el hombre quisiera conocer más acerca de Dios. Por lo tanto ahora he cambiado mi estrategia.-

         - ¿Tu estrategia?.-

         - Sí. ¿Quién crees que inició el rumor de que Satán no existe y que lo sobrenatural no es sino un atavismo de tiempos más ignorantes?.-

         - ¿Tu? ¿Por qué harías eso?.-

         - Para cumplir mejor con mis propósitos. Al acabarse la idea tanto de Dios como del Diablo, se acaban los parámetros desde los cuales definir  tanto el bien como el mal y se concluye que el bien y el mal son relativos, puras invenciones humanas. Si el bien y el mal sólo son palabras sin contenido efectivo, los hombres no tienen ninguna ética por seguir y por ende son libres para hacer lo que les dé la gana.- Sonrió maliciosamente.- ¿No te has dado cuenta que últimamente en todas las escuelas y universidades del mundo se repite lo mismo "Haz de tu vida lo que desees" ; últimamente todos los grupos de amigos aconsejan lo mismo "Haz de tu vida lo que desees"; últimamente en todos los padres de familia repiten lo mismo a sus hijos "Haz de tu vida lo que desees" ; últimamente todos los medios de comunicación venden la misma idea: "Haz de tu vida lo que desees"?  Lo curioso - y lo aterrador- de este masivo acuerdo de opiniones en el mundo desde hace poco, es que desde el comienzo de los siglos, El Diablo fue definido como aquel que hace de su vida lo que él desea, no lo que es bueno. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Verdad que mi plan esta funcionando?.-

         El cazador se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Mi querido Hopkins, Nadie me ve aunque me tenga frente a sus narices, nadie cree en lo sobrenatural, y se ridiculiza como "ignorantes" a quienes no piensan como piensa la mayoría. Inclusive tu no habías logrado verme, hasta que me hice un poco más obvio.- Se detuvo un momento para pensar y luego continuo.- El hombre "moderno" está dedicado a sacarle hasta la última gota de placer a la vida, a amasar todo el dinero que pueda, a conseguir todo el poder que le quepa en las manos. Salvo excepciones, todos en el mundo esta dedicados al placer, al dinero, al poder y al ego ¿Así qué pueden esperar sino lo que ya se ve el mundo? La mayoría de las personas ve como bueno lo que es malo y como malo lo que es bueno, y parece que la confusión aumentará incluso más en años futuros.- 

- Pero... Para obtener eso tuviste que renunciar a tu poder sobre los hombres... eso no es estúpido?.-

          - "Con tal de que los hombres olviden a Dios, el Diablo está dispuesto a aceptar que los hombres lo olviden a él. Con tal de borrar a su enemigo, Satán está dispuesto a borrarse a sí mismo".-

          A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Keroberos, quien bajó con cuidado de la cama y salió de la habitación. No quería permanecer ahí, cuando los veía no podía evitar sentir celos.  Celos de que Yue adorara tanto a su amo; celos de que prefiriera su compañía a la suya; celos por que tal vez, si no se equivocaba, podían llegar a corresponderle. Aunque eran sólo suposiciones suyas, creía que al mago podría interesarle el ángel, claro, sólo había que dirigir correctamente su atención a el...   

Keroberos había hecho una promesa, le había prometido a su compañero que lo ayudaría, y se mantendría fiel a esa promesa.

          Mientras bajaba las escaleras pensó en la relación que llevaba con el otro guardián; siempre peleando. A veces, por más que intentara llevarse bien con él, no podía, no estaba a gusto si no lo oía reclamar, aunque no dijera el ángel  muchas cosas... y, ahora que lo pensaba bien, esa era una de las razones por las cuales discutía tanto con Yue, el chico casi no hablaba y esa era la única manera de hacer que su atención se centrara sobre el león.  

          Cuando llegó al final de la escalera creyó escuchar una voz. Si, una hermosa voz estaba cantando. Rápidamente se encaminó a la cocina. Llegó hasta él un extraño olor, pero no del todo desagradable, de hecho abrió su apetito.  Al traspasar la puerta pudo ver a una figura de espaldas.

          - Anne?.- preguntó.

          La chica se dio la vuelta.

          - Buen día lindo Keroberos!.- Ella lo miró con una sonrisa de perlas blancas.- Me alegra que hayas despertado tan temprano.-

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.-

          - Estoy preparando el desayuno. Le pedí de favor a Danna que me dejara.-

          - Oh bueno, ¿Qué comeremos? Me muero de hambre!!.-

          - He preparado chuletas de cordero, sazonadas con un poco de vino, pimienta y especies varias. Además una ensalada verde y de postre una tarta de fresas.-

          - Se oye bien! ¿Pero no es un poco pesado para el desayudo?.-

          - No lo creo... Ah! Ya termine!.- 

          - Por cierto, ¿tu estabas cantando hace unos momentos?.-

          - Si. Tomé lecciones de canto, me gusta mucho. Por cierto, voy a ir a despertar al Sr. Read, ya es tarde y no queremos que se enfríe la comida... .- Dijo esto mientras se quitaba el delantal de tela y daba pequeños saltitos taradeando una canción, realmente se veía muy feliz.  

          - Aja.- Keroberos se acercó a ver que tan bien lucía la comida, cuando analizó las palabras. – Eh! Espera un momento!.- Se movió con agilidad,      interponiéndose entre la puerta y ella.- Este, mejor yo lo levanto.-

          - Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que no quieres que veo?.- La chica volvió a sonreír.- ¿El Sr. de la casa duerme sin ropa?.-

          - No precisamente.- Dijo Keroberos pero pensó "digamos que tiene cierta compañía a la cual no le agradaría mucho verte... ni a ti verla. Además cuando lo levantan se pone de un carácter que sólo él se aguanta".

          - Voy a subir!.-

          - No! Este... cuando yo bajé él estaba despertando... que tal si mejor cantas una canción y seguramente al oírte bajara.-

          - Mmm... Tu ocultas algo. Pero te haré caso.- 

Cerró los ojos unos momentos y comenzó a cantar con suave acento ingles (con aquella voz angelical) una canción; la cual trataba de un marinero que se hizo a la mar dejando en su espera a una joven que lo amaba sobre todas las cosas, sin embargo el mar estaba enamorado de la muchacha y por sentir celos del marinero lo encerró en sus aguas. La joven lo espero siempre, durante muchos años, hasta que terminó por convertirse en una estatua de sal. 

La canción todavía la recuerda Keroberos, iba más o menos así:

No ha salido el sol  
y Ana y Miguel  
ya prenden llama.  
Ella sobre él,  
hombre y mujer  
deshacen la cama. 

Y el mar que está loco por Ana  
prefiere no mirar.  
Los celos no perdonan  
al agua, ni a las algas, ni a la sal. 

Al amanecer  
ya está Miguel  
sobre su barca.  
Dáme un beso amor,  
y espera quieta  
junto a la playa. 

Y el mar murmura en su lenguaje:  
-¡Maldito pescador!  
Despídete de ella,  
no quiero compartir su corazón-. 

Y llorar y llorar, y llorar por él.  
Y esperar, y esperar, y esperar de pie  
en la orilla a que vuelva Miguel. 

Dicen en la aldea  
que esa roca blanca es Ana.  
Cubierta de sal y de coral  
espera en la playa. 

No esperes más niña de piedra.  
Miguel no va a volver.  
El mar le tiene preso  
por no querer cederle a una mujer. 

Y llorar y llorar, y llorar por él.  
Y esperar, y esperar, y esperar de pie  
en la orilla a que vuelva Miguel. 

Incluso hay gente que asegura  
que cuando hay tempestad,  
las olas las provoca  
Miguel luchando a muerte con el mar. 

Y llorar y llorar, y llorar por él.  
Y esperar, y esperar, y esperar de pie  
en la orilla a que vuelva Miguel. 

Y llorar y llorar, y llorar por él.  
Y llorar, y llorar y llorar sobre el mar

Desde su habitación, Clow escuchaba. Siempre le había gustado la voz de Anne, era por eso que había creado a la carta "Canto" para que imitara la voz de la chica.... que por cierto, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que estuviera a esas horas en la casa.

Miró de reojo al joven que yacía a su lado, todavía sumido en un profundo sueño. "¿Qué soñará?" se preguntó el mago y al cabo de un momento se puso en pie y se cambió. Cuando se disponía a salir vio la cajita de madera que estaba sobre su escritorio.

          - Rebecca... .- Ya casi se cumplían cuatro años desde la muerte de la mujer. Agitó lo cabeza tratando de alejar un pequeño sentimiento de culpabilidad. 

Abrió la puerta y bajó por las escaleras.

          Yue lo vio retirarse; cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado se sentó en la cama y miró la caja de madera. " Rebecca?" Murmuró frunciendo el ceño. Ese era un nombre de mujer y coincidía con las iniciales de la caja "R. W." ¿Quién sería Rebecca W.?  ¿W? ¿Walcott? ¿Weizman? ¿Wilson? ¿Wurtz? ¿West?...  ¿Como Anne West? . Que raro no sabía que Anne (aquella chica odiosa) tuviera una hermana, ella nunca lo había mencionado... y su amo jamás hablaba de alguien con ese nombre... sin embargo, cuando la menciono su voz bajó un poco de tono, tal vez con algo de tristeza... 

          "¿Quién es Rebecca West? ¿O quién fue Rebecca West?" 

          - Hermoso como siempre tu canto, querida Anne.-

           El hechicero entró a la cocina y sentó al lado del león, en una pequeña mesa, que tenía ya muchos años, pues la madera esta llena de distintas marcas, cicatrices. 

          - Ah! Buenos días Sr. Read... Clow.-

- Muy buenos días.- Y dirigiéndose al león.- Hola Keroberos te levantaste temprano hoy.-

          - Pues sí, ya ve, a veces es bueno levantarse temprano. ¡Hoy comeré tarta de fresas!.-

          - ¿Eh? Danna a dejado tarta?.-

          - No.- Se adelantó a decir Anne.- Yo la he hecho. También preparé el desayuno.-

          -  Que bien, muchas gracias.-

          Momentos después les sirvió de comer. Ella se sentó frente al hechicero, viéndolo con una sonrisa. Clow le regresó la mirada, realmente parecía una muñeca de porcelana:  Los rizos rubios caían graciosamente sobre su pecho y espalda, la piel blanca, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios rojos carmesí y un par de ojos azules y brillantes, como un par de diamantes pulidos. 

          - ¿Tu no vas a comer?.- preguntó al fin.

          - Oh! No. Ya desayuné.-

          - Oye Anne.- Interrumpió Keroberos.- ¿Por qué no nos cantas otra canción?.-

          - Si usted lo permite... .- Comenzó Anne mirando al mago.

          - Adelante.-

          La chica aclaró su garganta y comenzó su canción, de la cual sólo daré unas estrofas.

Amor, amor de hombre  
puñal que corta mi puñal, amor mortal  
te quiero  
no preguntes por que ni por que no  
no estoy hablando yo  
te quiero  
porque quiere quererte el corazón  
no encuentro otra razón  
canto de gorrión  
que pasea por mi mente  
anda ríndete  
si le estás queriendo tanto 

          La joven se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que cantaba; ¿Por qué había elegido aquella canción?

Ay, amor de hombre  
que estás haciéndome reír una vez más  
nube de gas, que me empuja a subir más y más  
que me aleja del suelo  
me clava en el cielo  
con una palabra

Cuando terminó advirtió que el mago la miraba con aquella sonrisa entre seria y burlona, como si él la conociera mejor que ella misma, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos; Clow la hacía sentir como una chiquilla de ocho años.

          Keroberos se dio cuenta del rubor de la chica y de la mirada de su amo. "Oh, oh, oh!" pensó "Esto complica las cosas".  El león supo que si aquello continuaba así el ángel perdería su oportunidad con el mago. Había que actuar cuanto antes.

          El viaje fue rápido, cabalgaron durante toda la noche y en unas cuantas horas más ya se encontrarían en tierras de Anglia del Este.  Ahora marchaban a paso lento, para no cansar demasiado a los caballos.  Mientras continuaban avanzando Hopkins volteo a mirar al impresor y dijo:

          - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.-

          - Como quieras.-

          - ¿por qué la posesión? ¿Por qué Torchia?.-

          - Necesitaba unas vacaciones, estoy harto del infierno.-

          - ¿Vacaciones?.- 

          - ¿Recuerdas a Laurentin?.- 

          - Ah! Ya. "El Diablo posee a ciertas personas como una suerte de "alivio" a su desdicha eterna. Cuando El Demonio posee a una persona, generalmente lo hace para tomarse unas "vacaciones" de ese "lugar" de angustia eterna que es El Infierno. Permaneciendo en una persona y no en su hórrida morada, El Demonio no sólo se da el gusto de contagiar algo de su dolor a algún individuo, sino que consigue por un tiempito que su dolor se apacigüe un tanto" o me equivoco?.-

          - No, estas en lo cierto.- 

          - ¿Y es verdad?.-

          - Pues... .- El impresor desvió la mirada, que volvió a centellear.  

          - ... ¿Por qué Torchia?.-       

          - El tipo este ya había intentado comunicarse conmigo, y me llamó la atención el libro que estaba escribiendo. Necesitaba un poco de ayuda así que también me dedico a afinar bien el librito. Sobretodo las imágenes.-

- ... mm... .-

          - ¿ahora que sucede?.-

          - Me estaba preguntando, si es cierto que lo que buscas es la perdición del ser humano. Sobretodo de las almas que continúan en el "camino del bien".-

          - Cierto y falso. Sí busco la perdición del hombre y también las almas. Pero no siempre las que están por "el camino del bien"; me gustan cualquier tipo de almas, sobretodo las fuertes. Y me alimentan mejor cuando "me las venden"... de hecho, te estoy utilizando para conseguir más, y ando detrás de una en especial.- 

          - Imaginé que hacías eso... .-

          El día pasó sin ninguna otra novedad. Cuando llegó la noche Keroberos decidió hablar un rato con su amo. Anne ya se había ido y Yue andaba por algún lado (realmente el león no sabía donde estaba).

          - Oiga amo, ¿Podríamos hablar un rato?.- Preguntó desde la puerta de la habitación del hechicero, viendo como su amo se cambiaba de ropa, poniéndose su traje de hechicero.

          - Por supuesto.- Contestó Clow, volviéndose para ver al león.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?.- 

          - ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Por qué se cambia de ropa?:-

          - Pienso crear otra carta... pero una muy especial, desde la mañana estaba pensando en esto... pero ¿De qué quieres hablar?.- 

          - De Yue... y de usted.-

          - ... ¿Qué sucede con nosotros?.-

          - Vera.- El guardián del Sol se sentó en la cama junto a su amo.- He notado algunas cosas, primeramente nada más en Yue, pero después de un tiempo... bueno, en usted también.-

          - ¿Qué cosas?.-

          - No tiene que mentirme.- El león vaciló un poco y después continuó.- Yo se que usted sabe que le gusta a Yue.-

          El mago no contestó. 

          - Y me preguntaba, ¿Qué opina al respecto?.-

          - Eso es un tema delicado Keroberos... .-

          - Y yo lo sé!!, pero talvez pueda (pero no deba) ignorarlo o no darle importancia, pero sigue ahí... el cariño de Yue es verdadero, yo lo sé.-

          - Yo se que es verdadero. El primer amor siempre es verdadero.-

          - ¿y entonces!!!?.-

          - Yo lo quiero mucho, pero no de la manera que el desea.-

          - No creo eso. A veces, yo los he observado, y puedo apostar que a usted también le gusta.-

          - Eso es muy imprudente e inapropiado de tu parte.-

          - ¿Y? Yo nunca he sido educado.-

          - Pero lo que tu no sabes es que a la hora del nacimiento de Yue yo cometí un error.-

          - Un error?.-

          - Invertí una parte del hechizo. El Poder de La Luna.-

          - ¿El Poder de la Luna?.- EL león alzó las cejas y fijó en el sus ojos felinos.

          - ... Sí, todo aquel ser que se acerque a Yue se siente atraído por el, pero quienes más lo resienten son los seres con poder mágico.-

          - ¿Todo ser? Pues no cero que Anne tenga mucho interés en el.-

          - Ella tiene sus motivos y si eres tan suspicaz como dices ya sabrás cuales.-

          - Je. Sí. Pero aún así, no creo que tenga algo que ver el Poder de La luna, en lo que usted siente por Yue.-

          - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.-

          - Usted ya comienza a mirarlo como él lo hace siempre que puede.-

          Clow permaneció un momento en silencio. Era cierto. Su manera de tratar a Yue poco a poco había cambiado. Además ¿De que otra forma explicaba el por qué la carta Escudo no estuviera haciendo su trabajo?.

          - No, no lo creo.-

          - De acuerdo, puede seguir negándolo todo lo que quiera, pero le suplico que le de una respuesta a Yue. Esta sufriendo ¿Sabe?.-

          Keroberos sonrió ante la mirada indecisa de su amo. Aquello lo confirmaba todo: Clow quería al ángel, pero no lo aceptaba.

          - ¿Lo hará?.-

          El miró unos momentos y después sonrió. – Esta bien, pero déjame pensarlo.-

          - Pero no lo piense mucho.-

          Clow abrió la puerta y se topó con Yue quien venía llegando. El mago se sorprendió al verlo, pero después volteo el rostro y pasó a su lado. El guardián de la Luna se quedó aturdido y vio al león echado sobre la cama.

          - ¿Qué le dijiste?.- Preguntó, de pronto asustado.

          - Nada.- Murmuró el león.

          - ¿Se lo dijiste??.- 

          No hubo respuesta.

          - Se lo dijiste desgraciado!! Pero tú lo prometiste!!!!!!!.-

          - No! El YA lo sabía!!.- Gritó el león poniéndose de pie. 

          - ¿cómo pudiste?.- El ángel lo miró con sus ojos dolidos, traicionados. 

Keroberos sintió como se le oprimía el corazón, en ese momento el ángel se lanzó contra el, produciendo un sonido sordo al caer al suelo.

          - Te odio por que por tu culpa ÉL  me odia!.- Le gritó.

          - Te equivocas! El ya lo sabía! Y no te odia al contrario te quiere!!.- 

          - ¿QUÉ?.-

          - Si dejas de atacarme puedo explicártelo!!!!!!.-

          El guardián de la Luna cedió. "Habla".

          Se acercó a la ventana, pensativo. A fuera el fresco viento primaveral  mecía con delicadeza las hojas de los  árboles, ya en floreciendo. Eran alumbradas con una tenue luz plateada, ya que la Luna estaba por desaparecer. 

- Rebecca... .- Murmuró en un suspiro.

Dentro de dos días se cumplían cuatro años desde la muerte de la mujer. Mientras observaba la Luna  ocultarse entra algunas nubes, el amargo sabor de la culpabilidad le invadió.  Habías sido su error. Si tan sólo hubiera estado ahí con ella, si no la hubiera dejado sola, si se hubiera preocupado más por ella... si hubiera....

- Vamos Clow.- Se dijo.- El hubiera no existe.-

Sin embargo la culpa no era de nadie más que suya. Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de lo importante que era su presencia para Rebecca. O tal vez sí se dio cuanta pero decidió ignorarlo, como solía... bueno, como solía hacerlo con Anne y con Yue... Yue...

Se encogió de hombros.

Era totalmente consciente de lo que sentían Anne y Yue por el. Y por supuesto él los amaba a ambos, al igual que a las cartas, que a Keroberos, que a Danna...  Pero tenía miedo de profundizar en alguna relación. "Eres un cobarde Clow!" Le gritó su conciencia. 

-Ya. Con la autocompasión no solucionaras nada.- Miró nuevamente al cielo.- Necesito un trago.-

          Dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina; ahí abrió una puerta.  Prendió una vela y alumbró con su ligera luz una vieja escalera, más allá, en la oscuridad, unos estantes. La madera de las escaleras chillaba bajo sus pies. "Habrá que cambiarte" Dijo en voz alta. Al final había una habitación.

          Fue directamente al final del sótano  y observó unos anaqueles que estaban repletos de botellas de distintos estilos. El mago se sonrió. En aquel lugar tenía de todo: Vino (blanco o tinto), Ron, Coñac, Ginebra, Brandy, Whisky. Como buen inglés le gustaba la bebida.  Recorrió con la punta del dedo las botellas y detuvo en una. La sacó. Alzó las cejas un tanto sorprendido; Ginebra pura.  

          - Bueno, ha de ser algo fuerte, pero no importa.-

          Se recostó sobre su sillón y estiró los brazos, subiéndolos sobre su cabeza. Descansando sobre una mesita a su costado estaban una botella de ginebra y una copa. Volteo a sus lados, la casa estaba misteriosamente silenciosa desde hacía un rato no se volvió a repetir ningún ruido: ¿Dónde andarían Keroberos y Yue? Bueno, no importaba, ya regresarían. Con un rápido movimiento destapó la botella y llenó la copa. Miró el líquido rojizo y lo hizo girar unos segundos, para después beberlo too de un trago. La ginebra bajó en precipitada carrera por su garganta hasta el estómago, ahí rebotó directo al cerebro. Se sintió aturdido unos momentos: la bebida era fuerte.

          De pronto recordó lo que el guardián del sol le había dicho. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si realmente le interesaba Yue y nada tenía que ver el Poder de la Luna?... no, no, no, eso no podía ser, no DEBÍA ser. Suficiente desafío a la  naturaleza con el sólo hecho de crear seres vivos, como si él fuera Dios... aquel había sido un juego peligroso, violar directamente las leyes naturales. Desde ese momento había estado preparado para cualquier cosa, cualquier "venganza divina" que pudiera ocurrir.  

          "Sí, te preparaste para cualquier cosa, menos para lo que te sucedió"le dijo su mente. 

          ¿Enamorarse?  Ese si era un juego sucio... esa era una de las armas de doble filo que ni él podía (ni se atrevía a)  utilizar... Enamorarse de Yue era... Enamorarse de SU creación era... Enamorarse de "algo" nacido de su propia energía era... Antinatural!!... Era muy, pero muy peligroso... Además, el guardián había elegido la forma de un HOMBRE; desde que él era niño le habían explicado (su abuela del lado paterno era una mujer cristiana) que las relaciones hombre-hombre estaban prohibidas, que fue por eso por lo que Sodoma y Gorroma  fueron aniquiladas por Jehová... Sin embargo... no podía evitarlo... no podía controlar la cantidad de emociones que el joven comenzaba a despertar dentro de él.. ¿Por qué?... 

          Ocultó el rostro entre las manos. Junto a él la botella de ginebra cayó al suelo, ya totalmente vacía. Permaneció así durante algún tiempo, hasta que una mano tocó ligeramente su hombro.

          -Amo?.-

          No respondió.

          -Amo, se encuentra bien?.-

          Pudo sentir como el joven se arrodillaba frente a él. Y contuvo el impulsivo deseo de abrazarlo. Ya no permitiría ningún acercamiento. Por el bien de ambos.

          Yue apartó lentamente las manos de su amo, encontrándose frente a frente con aquellos ojos grises, como la claridad de la noche. Repitió su pregunta. El mago se enderezó en el sillón, la cabeza le palpitaba; la ginebra estaba surtiendo efecto.

          -Sí estoy bien.- Dijo mientras colocaba sus dedos índice y medio en su sien, apretando un poco para disminuir el dolor,  le cual lentamente fue cediendo. No se dio cuenta de que el guardián se incorporaba hacia él.- Escucha Yue, tenemos que.-

          La frase se quedó en el aire, el ángel apoyaba una mano contra el pecho del hechicero y con la otra le retiraba con cuidado los anteojos; comenzó a delinear, con la yema de los dedos, los rasgos del rostro. Clow le detuvo, tomando ambas manos entre las suyas.

          -Tenemos que hablar Yue.-

          -...De.. Nosotros?...- Preguntó el ángel; era paciente. Sí, muy paciente. Si había esperado durante cuatro largos años, podía esperar unos momentos más. Keroberos le había dicho que su amo hablaría con el y le diría lo que quería escuchar...

          -. ... "Nosotros" es una palabra apresurada... .- Sin saber por qué comenzó a acariciar las manos el chico. 

          Yue se acercó un poco más y besó la frente del mago, después, con la misma delicadeza, besó el puente de la nariz y deslizó sus labios hasta cubrir los amados.   

          Aquel hecho lo tomó por sorpresa y por más que lo pensó no pudo detener al ángel, al contrario dejó libres sus manos y se dejó llevar, contestando al beso. Por qué lo hacía? No tenía idea. Por qué últimamente  no coincidía lo que hacía con lo que pensaba  o decía?... Maldita sea!! En ocasiones pensaba de una manera, sentía de otra y actuaba de manera contraria a lo que sabía y debía de hacer. 

          El guardián de la Luna se sobresaltó. Aquello era diferente a la primera vez que él lo había besado; ahora había algo más. Sin embargo algo no cambió, al sabor agridulce. No pudo evitar desear más, sus labios que tantos años habían estado en una sedienta espera, por fin podían saciarse... Lentamente sus manos comenzaron a acariciar por sobre la tela.  Cuanto había esperado por aquello? Cuanto tiempo había suprimido la creciente necesidad de sentirlo? Cuatro años...  Cuatro años de consumirse lentamente...

          Mordió suavemente la parte inferior de los labios del guardián, y en seguida pasó su lengua por los mismos para después introducirla dentro de su boca y reanudar el beso. Yue gimió. 

          Aquel gemido, nota aguda de un pajarillo, fue excitante y placentero. Disfrutó cada sonido que lograba arrancar de la garganta del joven.

          Las manos de Yue, torpes e inocentes (por no decir impacientes), se deslizaban de arriba a abajo por el pecho de su amo, desabrochando botones a su paso.  Descendió después por los brazos, trazándolos, hasta sus manos, entrelazándolas con las suyas. Con un rápido y ágil  movimiento se sentó sobre las piernas del mago, quien se detuvo sorprendido. El ángel gimió en protesta contra sus labios. 

          " Oh, Qué más da?" Pensó el hechicero soltando las manos de la joven criatura "Si de todas maneras ya estoy condenado al infierno..." continuó con su exploración por la boca el ángel y rodeó con los brazos su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí. 

          Yue no comprendió del todo lo que estaba sucediendo; la adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo y la sangre subió a su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar con claridad: lo único que quería hacer era sentir... sentir las caricias en su espalda, sentir aquel cuerpo estrujado contra el suyo, sentir, deleitarse con los besos, respirar el mismo aire...

          Su amo depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello, besos calientes y expertos, por sus años de experiencia sabía exactamente que sensación producirían,  mientras deslizaba su lengua por el mismo. El ángel acariciaba el cabello del mago, enredando sus dedos en él, gimiendo débilmente ante la deliciosa sensación.

          De pronto la poca luz que había desapareció y fue sustituida por una resplandeciente lluvia de plumas. Clow abrió los ojos y se encontró envuelto en un capullo de plumas; el ángel lo había cubierto con sus alas. El interior de aquel capullo era hermoso: una dimensión creada por el dueño de las alas sólo para ellos dos... ante la confusión del mago, sonrió...     

          - Le gusta?.- preguntó quedamente mientras tomaba su rostro entre las manos y pasaba los dedos, largos y suaves, por sus cabellos negros.

          - ... Sí... .- respondió maravillado ante la hermosa y cristalina sonrisa de Yue... era la sonrisa de los niños, pura, llena de amor y sin miedos ni malicia... Cómo pudo él crear un ser tan perfecto?... No... no lo merecía...  Tomó una de las manos entre las suyas y besó la palma, sonriendo ante el estremecimiento del ángel.

          - Yue-Chan.- Dijo lentamente manifestando sus pensamientos.- mereces algo mejor que yo... .-

          La magia del momento se rompió.

          - No!.- Negó energéticamente con la cabeza.- Yo lo quiero a usted amo y a nadie más!.- 

          - No, no, no.- Contestó el mago empujándolo suavemente, liberándose así del capullo.- Yue-Chan yo te dí vida para que fueras mi guardián, no mi criado, mucho menos mi esclavo.-

          El ángel se abrazó contra su  pecho.-No! Yo seré todo lo que usted quiera. Si no le gusta como actúo, dígame como quiere que lo haga y yo lo haré; dígame como pensar y yo pensaré de acuerdo a eso; dígame que salte y yo saltaré. Por favor, déjeme ser su criado, su esclavo, su guardián, su todo.-

          Sin decir más Clow se levantó y entró en la habitación que se encontraba detrás del librero, donde mantenía sus libros de magia.

Yue permaneció sentado en el sillón, probando con tristeza el sabor a hiel de la realidad: sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos. Estúpido Keroberos que le había dado esperanzas!.

          El barullo en la aldea aumentó de sobremanera. En medio de la gente estaba Matthew Hopkins hablando, convenciéndoles con unos argumentos impresionantes.  Tanto era su poder de convencimiento, que hasta los más escépticos  comenzaron a creerle. Ya habían soportado demasiado tiempo a las brujas, era la hora de liberarse de todas de una buena vez. No podían esperar ni un día más... 

- ¡¡¡Que comience la cacería de Brujas!!!.- Gritó el cazador. 

Los aldeanos aceptaron. Tomaron innumerables palos, los rosearon de aceite y con un poco de paja, después les prendieron fuego. También se armaron de varas, palos, piedras, cuchillos, herramientas para trabajas la tierra, entre otros.... todos comenzaron a avanzar. 

A espaldas de Hopkins estaba Torchia y sonreía; como un padre orgulloso de su hijo. Sacó de una bolsa de cuero, que traía en la espalda, un manuscrito y apuntó  en el como encabezado en una hoja blanca: "VIC. I.T VIR". Cerrándolo con cuidado volvió a meterlo a la bolsa y siguió a la muchedumbre.

La cosa resultó a pedir de boca; tal cual como se había planeado. Aunque para todos los demás (en especial hombres y mujeres) fue una pesadilla: la gente irrumpía en los hogares y sin importar si había o no familia presente, agarraban a garrotazos a la mujer de la casa. Los niños se ocultaban bajo las mesas, sollozando asustados, mientras escuchaban el siniestro silbido de las armas al romper el viento y estrellarse contra la blanda carne. Muchos escucharon el aterrador sonido que se produce al romperse un lápiz o una vara... el sonido de un hueso al quebrarse... 

Varias casas ardieron lanzando al cielo bocanadas de cenizas y humo, que se expandieron por toda la región, oscureciendo las estrellas.

Dentro de ese caos total un hombre rompió una botella de vino y pensaba estrellarla contra la base del cráneo de su mujer, pero Hopkins lo detuvo. 

-  Esto el _JUSTICIA_.- Dijo.- Más no asesinato o venganza... ¡Nadie deberá morir de día de hoy!.- 

El asalto a las viviendas continuó. Matthew era quien la dirigía: mandaba a las "brujas" ( o "brujos", ya tenían a dos hombres; uno había intentado defender a su esposa y el otro era un sacerdote) a las celdas de una vieja iglesia en el centro de Anglia del Este. Torchia sólo lo observaba, complacido. 

El cazador volteó a su costado y vio como unos de los aldeanos forcejeaba con una joven mujer... los cabellos dorados, los labios rojos carmesí, las mejillas rosadas y los ojos azules, tan claros y luminosos como el día... él la reconoció en seguida.

-Anne West!!.-

-¡¡Hopkins!! ¡Por Dios, detén esta locura!.- Dijo la joven zafándose del hombre y acercándose al cazador .- ¡Tú bien sabes que ni yo, n ninguna de esas mujeres somos brujas!!.- 

No contestó y regresó su mirada o Torchia. Después de unos momentos, sonrió.

 -Lo siento querida.- Dijo dejándose a relucir su colmillo de lobo.- pero así son las cosas. Enciérrenla.-

"¿Por qué me haces esto, Dios? ¿Por qué me das un manjar si sabes que NO debo tocarlo?.... ¿Moriré de sed estando rodeado de agua?... ¡No es justo!"

No, realmente no era justo. ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle esto? Bien es cierto lo que dicen: "Afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en el amor"... o algo así. Él tenía un poder enorme y era reconocido por la gran mayoría de los magos (sobretodo por los jóvenes) como "El hechicero más poderoso de la historia", un título bastante ambicioso. Aunque casi no asistía a ningún concilio (excepto a la de los Wicca, pues era uno de los siete del estrado), todos conocían su trabajo. Tenía gloria, fama, vida, poder... si se lo proponía podía destruir el planeta o esclavizar a la humanidad: pero jamás lo haría, no tenía intenciones de convertirse en dictador o destructor; además eso iba en contra del voto que hizo "Haz lo que quieras , no dañes a nadie".  

Sin embargo ese era sólo un lado de la moneda.  Del otro lado era tristeza. Aunque no lo parecía, su vida emocional era un desastre. Para empezar jamás se llevó bien con su madre, como todas las mujeres del Clan Li era demasiado autoritaria; desde pequeño le había exigido más de lo que sus fuerzas podían dar, por que sería "el futuro jefe del Clan". Como resultado de aquella relación de caracteres opuestos, él había huido de casa a los quince años, eludiendo su dichosa responsabilidad.  Vagó un tiempo por las tierras de China hasta que tomó una decisión: iría a Inglaterra a la casa de su padre (el cual había muerto en la hoguera hacía cosa de tres años). Pero el viaje era arduo y largo, sobretodo sin dinero.  Fue en este tiempo cuando conoció a Tedrescher, quien era un vagabundo que practicaba la magia folklórica y prácticamente lo "adoptó" (aunque nunca lo consideró como un padre). Juntos llegaron a Francia, pasando por mil y un aprietos, cosa que los hizo buenos amigos.  Para poder conseguir dinero y pagar el boleto del barco, ambos se pusieron a trabajar la tierra en distintas fincas. Un año y meses pasaron en Francia; con los diversos trabajos físicos  que había realizado bajo el sol, su espalda creció fuerte y ancha, sus brazos eran delgados pero poderosos, había perdido la delicadeza de las manos pero también ganó un peculiar bronceado. 

En los dos años que habían pasado desde que huyera de China, él había cambiado mucho.  La vida lo había tratado con la punta del pie y eso le sirvió de experiencia; aprendió sobre la naturaleza humana (no se puede confiar en cualquiera... ) y sobre la vida salvaje... pero el golpe más duro vino en Inglaterra. Él fue a ese país buscando refugio ¿Y qué encontró? Desdén.   Su familia lo había rechazado. Inclusive su abuela, a la que idolatraba, lo había negado. Aquello lo destrozó. Fue en ese momento de su vida en el que se dio cuanta que se encontraba totalmente solo (Se separó de Ted al llegar a la Gran Bretaña) y si quería su felicidad tendría que luchar por ella. Tenía 17 años cuando comenzó a estudiar (bueno, terminar sus estudios) por cuanta propia y a trabajar, sentía que se había dado cuenta de la realidad demasiado tarde, sin embargo era joven y tenía toda una vida por delante, puesto que hay gente que se da cuenta cuando ya es demasiado tarde, o que jamás se da cuanta o bien, que prefieren ignorarlo. También fue en esta etapa cuando conoció a Gandalf  y con él adquirió sabiduría y aprendió a madurar emocionalmente. Después de eso vino un tiempo de relativa tranquilidad, en el cual se volvió a encontrar con Ted. Gandalf le enseñó la sabiduría y a pensar; Tedrescher a divertirse y a actuar... Sin embargo, llegó 1601... y sucedió lo del "Pez Dorado", ahora él y Ted lo tomaban como broma, pero lo que pasó no fue cosa de risa...  él había MATADO intencionalmente... bien podía decir el ilusionista, que había sido un accidente, que fue en defensa propia o que aquellos sujetos lo merecían; pero eso no era más que ocultar el hecho... el hecho de que él había dado ese golpe, ese ataque mágico, con odio. Él había deseado matarlos...  

Pasó nerviosamente las manos por su cabello y humedeció  sus labios resecos. Vio que temblaba ligeramente.

- Oh! Vamos Clow!.- Se dijo.- Olvida ya eso. Pasó hace mucho tiempo.-  

... Lo que siguió después de eso fue una serie de eventos encadenados entre si, que desembocaban en un mismo lugar: la muerte de Rebecca. Durante toda su vida él había conocido a una infinidad de mujeres, pero nunca se había preocupado ni interesado tanto por una como en ella...  Se había enamorado de ella sin siquiera darse cuenta. No sabía como ni cuando había pasado, pero un día descubrió lo que ella significaba para él (y viceversa); que extrañaba hablar con ella, su silenciosa compañía, su aire ausente, su increíble fragilidad...  perderla había sido una puñalada, la peor de todas... y así llegaba a ese momento, finales de marzo de 1645... así llegaba a Yue... de que el guardián lo amaba no tenía duda alguna; siempre con cada uno de sus actos se lo había gritado. ¿Y qué había hecho él? Ignorarlo. Había elegido taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos ante todo el cariño que el ángel siempre había estado dispuesto a darle; lo mismo había hecho con Anne. ¿De qué tenía miedo? ¿De amar? ¿De arriesgarlo todo con alguien? ¿De volver a ser traicionado? ¿De que le negaran la ayuda en los momentos que más lo necesitara?.

Permaneció sentado sobre la silla mirando el techo. Después se puso en pie, alisando las arrugas de la bata. Llevaría a cabo lo que se había propuesto desde la mañana, antes de que todo aquello ocurriera.

Yue continuaba en la biblioteca, sobre el sillón. Ya no pensaba en nada. No tenía ganas de pensar en nada. Había gastado todas sus fuerzas pensando qué fue lo que hizo para que su amo lo odiara; por que estaba seguro de que lo odiaba, ¿De qué otra forma podía explicar que no quisiera estar cerca suyo ¡No era justo! ¡Él no había hecho nada , nada para ganarse su desprecio! Lo único que había hecho fue amarlo, ¿Eso era pecado? ¿Estaba mal haber intentado darle todo? Supuso que sí. 

          Se encogió en el sillón, como un niño asustado, y lloró en silencio. No sollozó, ni se estremeció, ni hizo algún sonido... solamente las lágrimas nacieron en sus ojos y fueron a morir a sus labios. En la oscuridad de la habitación, sentado sin hacer ningún movimiento ni emitir ningún ruido, parecía realmente una estatua de mármol. 

          Afuera no soplaba el viento y una oscuridad se había tragado las estrellas; inclusive los pocos rayos de luz lunar que quedaban estaban siendo opacados ya. Era una de esas noches en las que todo se te pinta con tristeza y melancolía; en las que te planteas preguntas y tienes posibilidad de responderlas como un verdadero poeta; pero también era una de esas noches en las que la esperanza se perdía. 

          La única luz de la habitación provenía de una vela. Él estaba echado sobre la cama, atento a la noche que se extendía a través de la ventana. Todo parecía presentársele en negro y una vocecita dentro de él le decía que las cosas entre su amo y Yue no  habían resultado bien. Eso no le gustaba, por que era lo último que él podía hacer por su compañero... lo demás corría por cuenta del mago y de la manera en la que Yue aprovechara la situación... Sabía que al hacer eso perdería para siempre su oportunidad con el ángel, si es que alguna ves tuvo una, pero aun así se sentía feliz. Aunque tenía que admitir que en esos momentos sentía el doloroso aguijón de los celos traspasarlo.

          Keroberos se desperezó de un salto y se acercó a la ventana. Sus ojos dorados pudieron ver que algo se incendiaba en el pueblo y también que pequeños puntos de luz roja, sin duda el fulgor de antorchas, se iban, no, venían por el camino. No le dio importancia y volvió a echarse en la cama, para continuar pensando. 

          Una columna de energía rodeaba su cuerpo y lentamente se acumulaba en el báculo en forma de sol.  Su concentración era total y exclusivamente de lo que hacía; trasformaba su energía positiva en negativa y la pasaba en grandes proporciones a un solo punto. Trazó en su mente el rostro de una criatura; una niña de largos cabellos grises y ojos azules.

          Abrió de pronto los ojos y con un movimiento brusco golpeo el aire frente a sí con el báculo, mientras gritaba un hechizo. Una explosión de luz se sucedió y él salió disparado hacia atrás chocando con la pared de piedra. 

          Tanto Yue como Keroberos sintieron el choque de la energía y se apresuraron a la habitación, donde habían sido concebidos. 

          Cuando la luz se disipó  pudo ver una carta, igual a las demás: naranja-rojiza con los bordes dorados, al frente y centrado tenía una imagen, la criatura engendrada; a sus lados dos pequeñas estrellas doradas; sobre ella una runa sobre un sol y bajo la imagen una luna y un letrero "Vacío". Al reverso traía el símbolo que representaba a Clow (el mismo que aparecía cuando usaba un hechizo o el que traía al reverso de su capa ^ ^): un sol encerrado en un círculo con una luna al costado y diversas runas, vueltas a encerrar en otro círculo mayor.

          La carta voló a sus manos. Y él se sintió cansado, terriblemente cansado. Por más que lo intentó no pudo ponerse en pie. Su respiración se volvió agitada. 

          La puerta que comunicaba la habitación de piedra con la que contenía los libros se abrió de golpe. El león dorado y el ángel entraron apresuradamente. 

          - Qué fue eso?.- Le preguntó el guardián del Sol, mientras ayudaba a Yue a sostenerlo.

- Lo que sucede es que tenía que... crear una carta que contrarrestara, el poder positivo de las demás, para crear un equilibrio...  Esta nueva carta tenía que estar cargada de energía negativa... .-  Hablaba con de dificultad, deteniéndose continuamente para tomar un poco de aire.- ... Y tuve que transformar mi energía positiva en negativa, eso requirió demasiado poder, por lo que ahora estoy exhausto.-

          - No debería hacerlo... .- Habló tímidamente Yue, herido todavía por lo pasado en la biblioteca.-Eso podría acabar con su vida... .-

          - No tienes nada que temer, no me pasará nada, con un poco de reposo bastará.- 

Intentó sonreírle. No tenía caso que le tratara con desprecio, pues de todas maneras, no era culpa de él.

          - Aún así... .-  Insistió el guardián lunar.

          - Ya.-

           Un dedo se posó sobre su labios callándolo.

          - Solamente necesito un descanso.- 

          En ese momento sintió que algo, algún peligro, se acercaba.  

          - Escúchenme.- Dijo avanzando hacia la puerta.-  por favor quédense aquí unos momentos... .-

          -  Por qué?.- El león lo miró extrañado.

          -  Solamente... .-

          Un ruido llegó hasta ellos. El sonido producido por las voces y pisadas de varios hombres. El mago frunció el ceño.

          - ¿Qué sucede amo?.- preguntó Yue.

          - no... puede ser...- murmuró el hechicero, comprendiendo de pronto que aquellas voces eran de los aldeanos del pueblo....- Sólo quédense aquí y no salgan... sin importar lo que oigan.-

          - ¿Qué???.- Keroberos se sobresaltó.- ¿Por qué?.-

          Clow tardó unos momentos en responder. "Confían en mi?" preguntó al fin.

          - Sí.- La respuesta clara, inmediata y sin titubeos del guardián de la Luna lo dejo asombrado. El chico tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la estrujó contra el pecho. Keroberos asintió con la cabeza.

          - Entonces... obedezcan... .- 

          - Pero.- Interrumpió Keroberos.- ¿Qué sucede?.-

          El ruido se hizo más intenso y escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, los cuales resonaron, con un tétrico eco en toda la casa.

          - ... ¿Recuerdan a los cazadores del brujas?.-

          - Ajá.-

          - ... Ellos son los que tocan la puerta... saldré a ver qué quieren... .-

          - De ninguna manera!.- El león se interpuso entre la puerta y el mago.- Y menos en ese estado! Usted sabe lo que ellos quieren, lo mejor será que no vayamos.- 

          - No.- 

          -Amo, Keroberos tiene razón.- El ángel apretó con más fuerza la mano. 

          - Lo sé.-

          -Vamonos.-

          Ante las constantes insistencias de ambos el mago hizo un movimiento y murmuró una palabras: los guardianes cayeron inconscientes al suelo. Se liberó de la mano del ángel (que aun sostenía la suya) y dejó junto a ellos a las cartas, mientras salía de la habitación.  De pronto todo se oscureció. 

          Al llegar a la casa Hopkins les hizo detenerse, no deseaba entrar, irrumpir con brusquedad... todavía. Además momentos antes habían visto un desprendimiento de luz, quizás algún hechizo, eso sirvió para disipar las dudas  que tenían algunos aldeanos sobre si era o no un "brujo".  Tocó a la puerta y no hubo respuesta.  Volvió a tocar y todo continuo en silencio. Con un movimiento ordenó que la derrumbaran.  Dentro todo estaba tranquilo, no había señales de vida. En eso creyó escuchar un ruido y corrió, seguido de los demás a la biblioteca de la casa; ahí vio de espaldas a un librero a una figura. Asentó un golpe a la cabeza de la figura. 

          - Quemen la casa.- Ordenó levantando en brazos al mago, ante las miradas sorprendidas de los campesinos al ver las extrañas ropas. 

          Lentamente lo fue despertando una sensación de calor en el cuerpo.  Pero no pudo tomar conciencia  de su alrededor, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y por algún motivo no podía mover las manos, ¿Las tendría amarradas?. Entreabrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejó pasmado. A lo lejos vio una hoguera, enorme. El fuego se levantaba al cielo en grandes lengüetas, las llamas, mecidas por un viento ligero, estaban en tétrica danza mientras lamía a las copas de los árboles cercanos. La chimenea y varias partes más vomitaban bocanadas de humo. Su casa ardía. El techo cayó y rápidamente  el fuego lo fundió.   

          - "Yue"... .- Murmuró antes de volver a perder la conciencia. 

          Un dolor en la pierna lo hizo levantarse de golpe. Con asombro vio que la tela estaba ardiendo. Con las manos apagó el fuego y se dio cuanta que estaban rodeados de llamas.

          -Keroberos!! Despierta!!!.- Gritó y zarandeó al león.  

          El guardián del sol se puso en pie. Yue tomó las cartas, no podían utilizarlas, no sabían como.  

          - Salgamos si no queremos quedar rostizados.- Apuntó el león moviéndose con cuidado hacia la puerta. 

          - ¿No puedes parar esto?.- Preguntó el ángel y su semblante se entristeció un poco: los libros de magia de su amo estaban alimentando al fuego, de algunos ya no quedaba nada.

          - ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría hacerlo?.- De un golpe con sus patas traseras derribó el estante de libros que obstruía el camino.

          - Tu elemento es el fuego, pensé que tal vez... .-

          - Entiendo, pero el fuego sólo aumentará el fuego... .-

          Las llamas  estaban a todo su alrededor: el sillón, los libros, la alfombra, las cortinas, todo ardía.  Salieron como pudieron de la habitación, sin embargo cuando llegaron a la estrada se encontraron con que estaba obstruida por una enorme viga de madera. No podían pasar. 

          - Demonios! No moriré aquí!.- El ángel extendió sus alas plateadas y se encaminó a las escaleras, esquivando pedazos de madera que caían del techo. Keroberos lo siguió.

          El único camino por el cual podían pasar era por el cuarto de su amo. Apenas alcanzaron a llegar puesto que el techo se derrumbó produciendo un ruido sordo. Una vez en el cuarto Keroberos se tuvo que lanzar contra el cristal de la ventana para poder abrirla. Cayó al suelo y comenzó a toser, había aspirado demasiado humo. Sin embargo tenía que alejarse de ahí antes que el fuego lo alcanzara. Cuando se disponía a irse se dio cuanta que el ángel no bajaba.

          - Yue! ¿Qué estas haciendo?!?! Baja  ya!!.- 

          No hubo respuesta. El guardián se disponía a volver a subir cuando una sombra plateada cayó junto a él. En sus brazos traía una pequeña cajita de madera.

          Volvió a despertar, pero estaba en un lugar sin luz. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudo distinguir que era una especia de habitación, de piedra, pero vieja. No había ningún mueble ahí. Pero no estaba solo, en diversos puntos pudo ver a mucha gente, casi en su mayoría mujeres. Fue extraño, lloraban, y él no pudo asimilar todavía el por qué.

          - Hasta que despertó el bello durmiente. Llevas durmiendo toda la noche desde que te trajeron  y la mayor parte del día.- Dijo una anciana mujer sentada a su lado.

          - D-donde estoy?.- Preguntó sentándose, dándose cuanta que estaba acostado sobre un montón de paja.

          -   Estas en las catacumbas de Sta. Catalina.- 

          -   La Iglesia del pueblo? Qué hago aquí?.-

          -  Vaya! Creo que te dieron más duro de lo que pensaban... Acabas de ser condenado a brujo.-

          -  Eh?.-

          -  Mira, es mejor que lo sepas ya y no te hagas ilusiones de que fue un error. Todos los que estamos aquí estamos condenados a la horca, hicieron los juicios mientras estabas inconsciente.-  

          - Ya veo... .-

          - No estas muy preocupado por tu futura muerte, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas?.-

          -  Read Li Clow, señora.-

          - Mucho gusto Sr. Read, yo soy Cristina Adam´s. Es bueno conocer a alguien más antes de la horca.-

          El mago no respondió y dirigió su vista a los alrededores, dándose cuenta de que estaba dentro de una especia de celda. En eso escuchó un escándalo proveniente de más al fondo. Se acercó a las rejas a ver de donde provenía el ruido; unos hombres sacaban a la fuerza a distintas mujeres de sus celdas.

          - Cuando caiga el sol se llevaran a cabo las primeras 15 ejecuciones.- Le dijo Cristina.- Mañana al despertar el alba seguiremos nosotros (quince también), y para terminar en la noche las últimas 15.-

          Antes de que respondiera una de las figuras logró escapar y el pudo ver bien sus facciones. 

          -  Anne!!.- Exclamó sorprendido.

          -  Clow!! ¿Usted también?!.- La joven se arrodillo frente a la celda, a la altura de él. 

          Los hombres trataron de ir por ella, pero una mano les detuvo, la de Hopkins.

          - Yo tengo razones para estar aquí, pero tu?.- 

          - Ya ve... "así son las cosas" dijo Hopkins.- Ella tomó las manos del hechicero entre las suyas a través de las rejas. Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

          -  ¿a dónde te llevan?.-

          -  Yo lo amo!!!.- Exclamó de pronto la joven mujer y él se quedó estupefacto.- Lo siento. Pero no quiero morir con eso dentro de mi. Necesitaba decírselo.- 

Las lágrimas surcaron sus ya enrojecidas mejillas. El mago las limpió con el dorso de la mano. 

          - No importa, querida Anne.-

          La chica se acercó a él y besó sus labios a través de las rejas, y él se lo permitió.  Sintió como ella sonreía débilmente. 

          Hopkins tronó los dedos y algunos aldeanos se acercaron a la pareja, agarrando a Anne. 

          - Suélteme!!.- chilló ella tratando de liberarse de los hombres.

          - No!.- El mago la alcanzó a sujetar por la mano. – Ai... ai Shiteru Anne!!!.-

          La chica sonrió y en ese momento sus manos resbalaron y ella desapareció en la oscuridad.

          Golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la pared de la celda. La sangre escurrió por sus nudillos rotos. 

          - ¿Se encuentra bien?.- Preguntó Cristina acercándose a él.

          - No!... Lo he perdido todo... .-

          Y era la verdad.  ¿Dónde estaban sus guardianes? ¿Dónde estaban las cartas? En las ruinas de su casa... habían sido reducidos a cenizas. Toda su compañía, las cosas que más quería, las había perdido... ¿Qué caso tenía entonces continuar alargando su existencia?... Sonrió con dolor al darse cuanta que moriría el mismo día en el que Rebecca... 

          Durante toda la noche él pensó. Pensó en lo que había pasado últimamente... pensó en Anne. "Ai Shiteru" había dicho, pero realmente él no la amaba de esa forma, no sabía por que lo había dicho, tal vez, para no romper más las ilusiones de aquella hermosa muñeca de porcelana... Y durante toda la noche estuvo a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo, las lágrimas se rehusaban a salir. No podía llorar...

          El día comenzaba ya. Prometía ser un hermoso día, prospero, lleno de ilusiones. Los pajarillos cantaban en los árboles y revoloteaban por un cielo gris, que despertaba.  Sin embargo era todo lo contrario. Los acusados de brujas eran conducidos a un claro, rodeado de piceas, hermosos árboles parecidos al abeto, de tronco rojizo, agujas verdes y piñas colgantes.   

En medio del claro había una plataforma, construida hace poco, pues casi no tenía marcas.  En la plataforma había palos, grades, unos dieciséis en total y de los palos colgaban gruesas cuerdas, meciéndose oscilantes de un lado a otro.

          Subieron a los acusados, atándoles las manos a la espalda y pasándoles la soga  por el cuello. 

          Clow permaneció en silencio durante todo el camino... En ese momento sólo traía puesta su bata blanca, le habían quitado las demás ropas. Y por primera vez en muchos años, su mirada volvió a ser inexpresiva. Anne ya había muerto. 

          Hopkins se acercó a él, tomándole por el mentón para obligarlo a verlo de frente.  

          - ¿Qué se siente saber que morirás en mis manos?.- Preguntó con su sonrisa de lobo.

          - Nada.- Contestó el mago clavando sus ojos grises en los de él.

          El cazador arqueó una ceja confundido. El esperaba un insulto, algún alardeo o una sonrisa... Lo que no esperaba era esa respuesta suave, casi inexpresiva, que le pareció tan impropia de él.

          Bajó de la plataforma y se colocó a un costado de uno de los árboles de picea. Observando, dispuesto a jalar una palanquita, con la que todo terminaría.

Mientras todos estaban ahí, vociferando, lamentándose, llorando, él permanecía en silencio. Un tétrico silencio que inundaba su cabeza , donde no escuchaba ni siquiera el sonido irregular de su respiración, ni el eco de los latidos alarmados de su corazón. Estaba lejos, ido. Muy lejos de aquel lugar, esperando. Sí, esperaba que todo terminara de una buena vez; no por que lo hubiera aceptado como su fin, sino por que se había resignado. No podía hacer nada para salir de aquella situación, pues sus poderes mágicos estaban demasiado debilitados y volverlos a utilizar sería un suicidio... Además sus guardianes y las cartas (todo su amor, dedicación, esfuerzo, angustia, alegría... ) había ardido junto con la casa. 

De repente el cielo se oscureció y comenzó a tronar. Grandes líneas se dibujaban durante unos segundos en las nubes de tono grisáceo. Parecía un mar embravecido. No llovía, ni tampoco soplaba el viento.

Él levantó la cabeza, el lugar estaba impregnado con un poder mágico, el cual le parecía conocido pero al mismo tiempo distante. El aire se volvió pesado, viejo: como si se hubiera estado estancado ahí durante miles de años. Era casi irrespirable. 

          "Los relámpagos.." Pensó el mago viendo el cielo. Eran muchos, todos nítidos y certeros, como si hubieran sido pintados por el cincel de Dios... o del diablo. 

          Sonrió irónicamente ante pensamientos tan estúpidos. ¿Acaso moriría con aquella idea en la cabeza? Por supuesto que no. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro y trató de invocar recuerdos mucho más gratos. 

          En ese momento y de improviso, un relámpago se estrelló contra uno de los árboles de picea, el cual se derrumbó envuelto en llamas frente a la plataforma. Los aldeanos retrocedieron gritando, sorprendidos y aterrizados... aunque no tanto como las pobres victimas, pues las llamas subieron rápidamente  y se esparcieron con increíble facilidad, como cuando se derrama un vaso de agua sobre una mesa lisa. 

          Hopkins, quien no se había movido en ningún momento, miraba atentamente las llamas.  Sintió la desesperación de los infelices acusados, vio como se retorcían  tratando de huir del fuego,  llegó hasta él el tenue aroma de carne asada; todos sus sentidos estaban atentos y por una razón que no comprendió aquello fue el alimento más nutritivo que recibiese su alma.  Miró la antorcha que tenía en su mano izquierda y al momento la arrojó a la plataforma, inmediatamente se fundió con las llamas.

          A pesar del calor que desprendía el fuego un escalofríos le recorrió. A sus espaldas se encontraba Torchia, con el manuscrito de "De Vmbrarum Regni Novem Portis" (Las Nueve Puestas del Reino de las Sombras) bajo el brazo, el rostro inmutable, la sonrisa maliciosa, la mirada fija y los ojos sin pupilas. Parecía estar rodeado de un aura verde. Aunque Torchia no lo miraba, el cazador sintió terror. 

          Las llamas se alzaban frente a Clow como muros impenetrables, las lengüetas de fuego rozaban su cuerpo. No se movía, pues sabía que eso sólo acercaría las llamas y de paso la cuerda podría cerrarse sobre su cuello. Pero estaba desesperado: una cosa era morir en la horca, donde la cosa duraría unos segundos, en lo que la soga le quitaba el aire; y otra muy diferente era morir en la hoguera, quemado vivo, donde el dolor sería insoportable. Bien podría decir algunas personas que el fuego no es el que los mata en sí, sino el humo, que asfixia. Suposiciones. ¿Quién había sobrevivido a la hoguera y afirmado tal cosa? ¡Nadie! Y los gritos de los condenados no eran suposiciones, los rostros horrorizados y comprimidos por el dolor no eran suposiciones, ni tampoco eran suposiciones el nauseabundo olor a carne humana carbonizada. No. Las suposiciones estaban fuera de lugar en ese momento.

          Mordió sus labios reprimiendo un grito, cuando el fuego hizo contacto con sus antebrazos. Instintivamente dio un paso al frente pero la soga le impidió irse y se vio obligado a retroceder: sintiendo como el fuego chamuscaba sus ropas y amenazaba a sus pies desnudos; le ardían las manos y los antebrazos, así como el rostro y el cuello. ¡Y tenía un calor insoportable! 

          Su nariz comenzó a sangrar: había demasiado humo en sus pulmones y esto provocaba una hemorragia...

          Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo curioso; el fuego lo rodeaba pero no se acercaba. Como si hubiera una barrera invisible a su alrededor. De pronto una voz sonó fuerte y clara dentro de su cabeza y los ruidos exteriores desaparecieron. Decídete.   Clavó los ojos en la cortina de llamas y distinguió una figura. Sombría e inhumana. Lo que jamás olvidaría serían sus ojos animales, con una franja dividiéndolos verticalmente. Eran diferentes a los felinos de Yue, fríos y distantes (pero debajo de todo aquello colmados de ternura).O a los de Keroberos, astutos y juguetones. Estos eran como el de las serpientes, salvajes y listos para saltar sobre su arrinconada presa, llenos de una maldad injustificada. 

El mago echó la cabeza hacia atrás y enseguida la regresó adelante, como si hubiera recibido el disparo de un arma de fuego... El pensamiento de aquella criatura había vuelto a penetrar en su cerebro. Decide. Ya no hay tiempo.

          -¿Decidir qué?.- preguntó y al instante la criatura se desvaneció. 

Y como si hubiera sido liberadas de alguna urna de cristal, las llamas se abalanzaron sobre él, incendiando la bata blanca. Reprimió otro grito mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.  De pronto, surgió una duda, gritando desde lo más profundo de su ser: "¿Deseo morir?". Abrió un ojo, la sangre goteaba y escurría por la herida arriba de la ceja. "No. Pero es inevitable" Se dijo.  "Y... si yo vendiera mi...". "...Alma?" Acompletó.  Negó firmemente con la cabeza. El alma era lo más preciado que cualquiera pudiera poseer, pues el cuerpo era algo transitorio, algo prestado que tendría que devolver algún día al polvo... en cambio, el alma era inmortal. No importaba en que situación estuviera JAMAS vendería su alma. Hacerlo sería como traicionarse a si mismo y a un poder superior. Se irguió orgulloso, esperando que las llamas terminaran de devorarle. 

Y sucedió que comenzó a llover.

          Hopkins observó con asombro la lluvia, pero más asombrado estaba al ver a Torchia retroceder tres pasos, sus ojos regresando a la normalidad, el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa borrada. Parecía decepcionado. Aristide le regresó la mirada y se desvaneció entre las sombras. 

             Los gritos de los aldeanos no tardaron en aparecer: una niebla sobrenatural rodeo el lugar imposibilitándoles para ver. Detrás de ellos distinguieron una figura con alas, hecha de luz pura... la atención se centró en ella.  Mientras nadie estaba mirando otra figura, felina, se acercó a la plataforma y con un movimiento rompió la soga que sujetaba el cuello del hechicero, el cual cayó a su espalda. El león se retiró.  

No duró mucho la niebla, pero cuando se disipó (desapareciendo junto con la figura de luz), Hopkins (y los campesinos) pudieron advertir que la plataforma estaba hecha pedazos, la madera chamuscada y los cuerpos  calcinados; sin embargo en el lado izquierdo donde la madera estaba menos quemada, faltaba un cuerpo. 

             El cazador crispó las manos y enrojeció se cólera.  

             - ¡Desgraciado!.- Aulló.- ¡Regresa! ¡Te encontraré y luego te mataré! ¡Juro que no descansaré hasta que te tenga en mis manos, aunque tenga que vender mi alma al diablo!.-

             Verlo en aquel estado tan deplorable le comprimía el corazón. Su amo entre su brazos parecía agonizante: la piel enrojecida, la respiración irregular, serías quemaduras, la ropa chamuscada y humeante. Lo depositó con sumo cuidado sobre la hierba. El hechicero se quejó débilmente.

          - ¿Cómo está?.- Preguntó Keroberos acercándose a él.

          - Mal. Sólo míralo.- Respondió Yue limpiando con sus ropas la sangre del rostro del mago.

          - Sí... pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.- 

          - No lo sé.- 

          Una vez que lograron salir de la casa en llamas estuvieron escondidos en el bosque, pero siempre cerca del pueblo, sobretodo de la iglesia... Se habían enterado  que ahí llevaron a los acusados de brujas. Estuvieron vigilando el lugar.  Y cuando salieron los aldeanos escoltando a varias mujeres ellos los siguieron, hasta el claro de piceas...  Les sorprendió ver a Anne entre aquellas en la horca, pero no pudieron hacer nada... inclusive Yue se había sentido un poco culpable por haberla abandonado...  Después había llegado la mañana del día siguiente y encontraron a su amo. ¿Pero cómo rescatarlo? Pensaron en crear una ilusión para distraer a los aldeanos, pero "algo" estaba obstaculizando el poder, ellos no podían acercarse. Eso los desesperó, y más aun cuando comenzó el fuego. Sin embargo cuando todo parecía perdido  la barrera desapareció, fue entonces que improvisaron, Keroberos activó a las cartas agua y niebla, mientras Yue concentraba su energía para "brillar" tal como se lo había enseñado su amo tiempo atrás.  

          El hechicero se movió en la hierba y comenzó a toser. Escupiendo un poco de sangre con cada movimiento. 

- ...Me duele... .- murmuró  mientras apretaba con una de sus manos su pecho. 

          - ¿Qué le duele mi amo!?!.- Preguntó el guardián inclinándose sobre el.

          - ...El pecho... .- 

          Se retorció un poco en la hierba, volviendo a toser. Emanaba sangre tanto de su boca, como de la  nariz y los oídos... respirar era cada vez más difícil.   

          - ¿¿Qué hago Keroberos??.- El ángel volteo a ver a su compañero, con preocupación y miedo en sus ojos. 

          - No sé!.- Contestó el león con igual preocupación.

          - Ker... Kero... beros?.- el mago entreabrió los ojos... .- ¿Y-yue?.-

          - Sí, mi amo... descanse... .- El ángel colocó su mano sobre los ojos de Clow y los cerró, sintiendo la piel caliente...

          - Está hirviendo, tenemos que refrescarle.-

          - Como? Sabes que el único riachuelo por aquí está cerca de la casa, en la cual todavía hay muchos curiosos. Si vamos nos arriesgamos a que nos vean... A menos que... .-

          - A menos que?.-

          - Podríamos intentar utilizar las cartas.-

          El ángel asintió y sacó a las cartas. Las cuales los rodearon, formando un circulo a su alrededor.

          - Por favor.- Dijo Keroberos.- Necesitamos de su ayuda... Sobretodo la tuya llovizna.- 

          Una de las cartas comenzó a brillar y apareció una nievecita sobre la cual iba una pequeña niña. La criatura, casi siempre juguetona y alegre ahora tenía un rostro preocupado; fruncía su pequeño ceño mientras miraba al hechicero. "¿Qué le paso?" preguntó sin necesidad de abrir los labios, comunicándose a la mente de los guardianes.  

          - Un accidente. Pero necesitamos que lo refresques.-

          La carta asintió y de la nube cayeron pequeñas gotas de agua fresca. El mago se quejó, cada gota de agua era como una daga contra su cuerpo caliente. La carta se detuvo y miró a los guardianes otra vez.

          - Continua.- 

La carta obedeció.

          Llegó la noche y ellos se preguntaron que podrían hacer. Entonces como caída del cielo les llegó una idea, bueno, más bien fue un nombre: Danna. Ella vivía a orillas del pueblo y de seguro estaría dispuesta a ayudarles!.

          Su casa, una pequeña y alegre construida de madera, se asomaba a la orilla del camino. Desde dentro llegaba una luz pálida, pero agradable, la chimenea echaba pequeñas fumarolas de un humo gris. También les llegaba un tenue olor a incienso.  

          - Ve tu.- Dijo el ángel al león.

          - ¿Por qué yo?.- Replicó.

- Por que si.-

- Grr... .- El guardián del sol se alejó murmurando quien sabe que cosas. 

Cuando se hubo encontrado en el umbral de la puerta, tocó. En el interior se oyeron una voces y momentos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho, de no más de doce años. El chico miró sorprendido al león, quien le dedicó una gran sonrisa nerviosa, pero lo único que vio el joven fueron sus dientes afilados. Le cerró la puerta de golpe y el guardián pudo oír inmediatamente después un grito, seguido de un "Nana!! Hay un animal salvaje en la puerta y quería comerme!!". La voz que le dio respuesta Keroberos la reconoció en seguida "Davis! Te he dicho mil veces que dejes esos juegos! Ya sabemos que tienes mucha imaginación pero no nos estropees el cerebro a nosotros!". "No es un juego ni lo imaginé, hay un león en la entrada y me amenazó!". Después de unos cuantos alegatos más la puerta volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez se asomó la anciana mujer.

- Oh! Danna!.- Exclamó Keroberos.

- Por Dios Keroberos!!.- La mujer cubrió su boca y se agachó a la altura del león.-  Me alegra tanto verte! Creí que habías muerto cuando incendiaron la casa.-

- No. Nos logramos salvar.-

- ¿Logramos? El chico con alas también?.-

- Sí. -

- Bueno, no quisiera ser yo quien les diera la noticia, pero... saben lo que pasó con el Sr. Read verdad?.-

- Sí. Pero el amo no murió, pero creemos que está agonizando.-

- ¿Qué??? Está vivo?? Donde está?? Está aquí??.-- Está allá atrás con  Yue. Necesitamos tu ayuda urgentemente!-

- Por supuesto!.- Se volvió al interior de la casa.- ¡Davis!! Ven para acá pequeño holgazán!.-

- No estaba holgazaneando! Sólo descansaba los pies!.- Dijo el joven acercándose a ellos. 

          -  Es lo que menos importa, quiero que prepares tres camas, tendremos visitas.-

          - Visitas! Qué bien!.- Exclamó con alegría el chico.

          Dos semanas después parecía que todo regresaba a la normalidad. El pueblo se aquietó puesto que Hopkins y Torchia abandonaron el lugar... Aunque realmente Torchia se fue Venecia, dejando al cazador con su cacería en Inglaterra. Muchos de los que habían participado en la ejecución de brujas se lamentaron por el resto de sus vidas, mientras que otros decidieron simplemente ignorarlo.

          Las heridas de Clow sanaron rápido gracias a los cuidados de Danna y a su magia, que poco a poco se volvía a incrementar. Además, durante aquel tiempo logró ganarse a un admirador, el joven Davis quería conocer todo sobre la magia...

Hasta que por fin decidieron que dejarían Inglaterra e irían a vivir a Japón.  El viaje sería largo y difícil pero una vez en el país nipón las cosas se mejorarían.  Danna y Davis se entristecieron, puesto que eso significaba que ya no volvería a verlos, pero después de pensarlo comprendieron que eso  sería lo mejor para todos... Después de mil bendiciones y otro tanto de consejos se dispusieron a partir.

El agua chocaba contra las rocas del acantilado, produciendo un hermoso sonido, tan potente como el rugido de los leones. Llegaban hasta él pequeñas gotitas de agua salada mientras veía hacia el mar... era inmenso, dominante, bello, salvaje, perfecto...    

          Estaba parado sobre aquel declive observando más allá del mar, donde les aguardaba un largo viaje. Traía puestos unos pantalones color caqui, que Danna confeccionó para él, una blusa de vestir blanca y sobre ella un saco del mismo color de los pantalones, en el lado izquierdo tría un broche dorado en forma de luna y del derecho uno en forma de sol, que se conectaban con una cadena de oro.

          - Amo.- La voz del guardián lunar le hizo regresar la mirada. Traía en las manos una cajita de madera. – Tomé esto antes que la casa ardiera... es suyo.- 

          El mago tomó la cajita y la abrió. "Rebecca West" murmuró. Entonces tomó los aretes y dejó caer la caja al acantilado.  

          - Pero amo!.-

 Clow sonrió y se acercó al ángel. Colocando en su oreja izquierda uno de los aretes, el de color azul-violeta, besó sus labios tiernamente. 

          - Se te ve bien.- Dijo y el ángel se ruborizó. 

          En ese momento llegó Keroberos. Y el mago le colocó en una de las orejas el arete de la piedra roja. Se levantó y arrojó los que sobraron al mar.  

          - Bien.- Dijo volteando a verlos .- Iremos a Japón, como ya les había dicho. Pero para viajar necesitaré crearles una forma falsa... .-

          - Forma falsa?.- Preguntaron los guardianes sin comprender bien.

          - Así es. Por ejemplo estaba pensando para ti Keroberos, una especia de muñeco de Felpa, para que no llames la atención... .-

          - Un muñeco de felpa?!?!?!? De ninguna manera!! Yo soy hermoso así como estoy!.- Replicó.

          - No me parece mala idea.- Dijo el ángel viéndolo con su expresión seria.- Creo que te quedaría bien como un osito gordo, hasta cierto punto tierno, así te pondríamos un lazo y podríamos regalarte al primer niño mimado que encontremos.- 

          - Miserable!!! .- Gritó el león, preparándose para atacar.- Pero hablando de niños, yo creo que a ti te vendría mejor la forma de un chiquillo en pañales, de esos que se chupan el dedo... ¡Así podríamos abandonarte en cualquier puerta! Claro sí es que aceptan a un nene tan feo!.- 

          La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Clow los contempló divertido, definitivamente adoraba a sus maravillosas creaciones... De pronto llegó a él nuevamente la imagen de la hermosa niña de los ojos verdes, y supo que aquello no podría durar para siempre... no estarían juntos para siempre.

FIN

NOTAS FINALES DE LA AUTORA:

 Konnichi wa!! 

Espero esto haya terminado bien, pues es mi primer fic de Card Captor y el primero (y no por eso el último ^0^) tipo Yaoi. 

  Ya tenía tiempo que quería escribir algo así, sobre todo después de ver el cap. 68 de la serie.  El problema era que no sabía cómo empezar, pero ocurrió que vi, días después, un especial en la  TV. sobre las brujas y hablaba de la forma de tortura más comunes y  los más  destacados cazadores de brujas: Matthew Hopkins encabezaba la lista! (Así es Hopkins fue un personaje real, al igual que Anne y Rebecca West, pero no se si serían hermanas) .  Y como las CLAMP no especificaron en qué época vivió el hechicero (ni cuantos años),  así que mejor tiempo que durante las cacerías de brujas!. 

  Pequeñas aclaraciones sobre el capítulo dos: 

¯ Aristide Torchia fue un hombre que publicó un libro llamado "El umbral de las Nueve puertas del reino de las sombras" en 1666, lo que lo llevó a la hoguera en 1667, pues el libro trataba sobre la manera en que se puede invocar al diablo... Bueno esto es según "El Club Dumas" [Copyright ©  Arturo Pérez-Reverte].  

¯ Gandalf es un personaje de "El Señor de los anillos" [Copyright ©  John Ronald Reuel Tolkie]. Ok. Al final del libro se va con Frodo  y Elrond a quien-sabe-donde, pero de todas maneras aquí esta ^ ^ (él y Arargon son mis personajes preferidos)

¯ "Wicca es un viaje positivo hacia la iluminación por medio de la veneración del Dios y la Diosa y el arte místico de la magia. Es una religión chamánica orientada hacia la naturaleza, así como una mezcla única y excitante de lo tradicional y lo ecléctico que no busca ni convertir, ni confortar y tampoco controlar.  
A diferencia de muchas otras religiones, Wicca no afirma ser el único camino que existe y no es proselitista en contra de otras tradiciones religiosas (a pesar de que a veces, por desgracia, lo inverso sea el caso). Wicca no es anticristiana pero desconoce la existencia del pecado, del Diablo o la existencia de un Dios juzgador y vengativo, como lo define la cristiandad.  
Wicca es una palabra anglosajona que significa "someter" o "tener sabiduría". Wicca promueve el pensamiento libre, la creatividad artística, la individualidad y el crecimiento personal, espiritual y psíquico. Es una celebración del ciclo de las estaciones y de la vida. Wicca es respetar y vivir en armonía con todas las cosas vivas. Wicca es luz. Wicca es amor. Wicca es llamada el arte del sabio y es tanto antigua como nueva. Wicca es un sendero como no existe otro en el mundo.  
En mi opinión, Wicca no es exactamente una religión (como concepto) sino un sendero espiritual. Este camino es una forma de vida, una forma de vivir. Nosotros no tenemos libros sagrados o iglesias (tenemos libros para nuestro aprendizaje y círculos de reunión para compartir nuestras ideas y escuchar otras, pero eso está muy lejos del punto original) como otras religiones pero eso no significa que no tengamos una base". Por Dillon

Más información en: http://maxpages.com/ciudadoscura/Wicca

¯ La capoeida [Que por cierto está mal escrito debería ser: "Capoeira"] es un arte marcial que involucra el baile de una forma muy artística . 

Pequeñas aclaraciones del cap. 3:

¯ El diálogo que sostienen Matthew y Aristide en Norwych, la información es sacada de diversos artículo, pero el más reciente (y del cual me basé más) es el de Campo Ricardo Burgos López, llamado " ¿Y si el Diablo existe?".

¯ La primera canción que Anne canta (a Keroberos) se llama " Ana y Miguel" y la segunda es un fragmento de "Amor de Hombre" ambas pertenecen a Mocedades (todos los derechos reservados).

¯ Lo que Torchia escribe en su libreta cuando Hopkins grita "Que comience la cacería de brujas!!" es latín abreviado (VIC. I.T VIR) y quiere decir Victa Iacet Virtus o La virtud yace vencida. Es el título de una lámina de su librito, en  la cual se ve (en algunas) a un santo vestido con armadura sosteniendo en lo alto una espada a punto de degollar a una mujer arrodillada, al fondo un castillo y al lado una rueda dando vuelta a una rueda con tres hombres amarrados...

Demás aclaraciones para los muy, muy observadores:

¯ Cometí dos errores en cuanto a tiempo.

¯ Uno: En el capítulo dos al principio menciono que "después de la derrota de Carlos I" la cual sucedió el 14 de junio de 1645 (en Naseby) pero más adelante (en el cap. 3) el tiempo cambia y no están en Junio, sino en Marzo. Esto sucedió por que me pareció mejor que la cacería de brujas ocurriera en primavera

¯ Dos: El Big Ben (que le debe su nombre a Benjamin Hall )se construyó hasta 1858 (han de recordar que la historia se desarrolla en 1645). Esto fue un error de documentación.

          Bien, pasando a la relación Clow/Yue: al principio realmente lo que tenía en mente era que el mago no le correspondiera al guardián, sin embargo conforme fui escribiendo me di cuenta que hacían una linda pareja, no pude evitar enamorarme de ambos ^^.  Es una verdadera lástima que en Internet sea escaso el material sobre ellos como pareja. De hecho me parece que he leído como 4 o 5 fics nada más tanto en español como en ingles... a ver: BS y Vértigo ambos escritos por Sparkle, en ingles (haré un pequeño paréntesis para decir que el segundo (vértigo) me mata. Es un lemon pero más que nada muy sugestivo, sin caer en la vulgaridad; además tiene escenas realmente fascinantes, un pequeño ejemplo es al final cuando ya todo paso el guardián mira a su maestro y dice "Por qué me dio tanto? Yo... yo no necesitaba tanto" Ah!!! (;_;) El único pero que yo le pondría es que no me gusta la actitud de Clow, sinceramente me da la impresión que violó a Yue -_-U) ... Y en español pues... "Recueros del primer amor" y "Touya, Clow y el pasado de un ángel" ambos escritos por Isilme.    El primero es sencillamente divino no doy ni un pero. El segundo... pues para empezar he de decir que fue el primer fic que leí sobre Yue  (no me llamaba mucho la atención el personaje. Pero ahora Sí ^ ^).  Bueno, realmente no me gusta la relación Touya/Yue (lo siento fanáticos pero Kinomoto me cayó como patada al hígado desde los primeros capítulos) pero soy una especie de masoquista (lo digo por que he leído "Soñando con un ángel", "Azul o Violeta?" [O_O], "El corazón de un guardián" [excelente fic, por cierto] Etc.) así que lo leí  hasta el final.  

          Pero he de admitir que mi pareja favorita es y seguirá siendo Sakura+Shaoran ^^. Pensaba escribir mi segunda historia sobre ellos dos pero después de ver la infinidad de fic's que existen en Internet mejor decidí concentrarme en otro personaje, que igualmente me gusta mucho.        

          Después de haber leído la historia se preguntaran : "¿Le gusta Clow?". Y la respuesta es: ¡¡¡¡Sí!!!! ¡¡Lo adoro!! ¡¡Lo idolatro!! ¡¡Me encanta!!. Y como siento que es un personaje al que casi nadie toma para sus historias, pues yo escribiré, y escribiré y escribiré (hasta que me harte) sobre él ^ ^, así que no se sorprendan si encuentran la continuación de este fic... 

          Y eso es todo por que esto ya salió muy largo. 

Atte:

Darkness 

La Paz B. C. Sur, Agosto del 2001

Para cualquier comentario, duda, recomendación, tomatazo, jugosas donaciones para una noble causa (yo) etc., escribirme al: darknessc@mechpilot.com o al  darknesskm15@tokyo-3.com

-*-*- Cancioncita  promocional -*-*-*-*-*

Casi 400 años han pasado desde aquel incidente con la horca, ahora son nuevos los tiempos, nuevos las maneras de pensar y nuevos los maestros de cartas...   Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación de Clow, tendrá que enfrentarse a su pasado como Clow y a su futuro como Eriol, lo que le causará tremendos problemas de personalidad (el por qué ya lo leerán). 

          Esto y mucho (mucho) más en:

                                                              "Una Sombra En El Pasado"

UNA SOMBRA EN EL PASADO:

PRIMERA PARTE: "Sigue el mundo su paso, rueda el tiempo"  

En Inglaterra hay un pequeño niño bastante extraño: ¿Su nombre? Eriol Hiragizawa, ¿Su edad? 6 años, ¿ Su problema?  Predicciones e Insólitas Visiones de un pasado lejano y desconocido para él y quienes lo rodean.

           Sin embargo es sólo un niño y no sabe controlar sus poderes sobrenaturales y hay que enseñarle (aunque eso signifique un gran sacrificio), los encargados para esta misión serán Misuki Kaho y Tedrescher.

           Con el paso del tiempo él logra superar sus límites... pero tendrá que pagar las consecuencias de un error cometido en el pasado... 

*-*-*-*- Fin de la Cancioncita  -*-*-*-*-*


End file.
